Yeah, its Changing but Life Goes On
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: "I'm not ladies man," He looked on confused, "but this has never happened before." "I'm sorry," I was able to choke out, trying to regulate my breathing, "Its not you. I'm pregnant." Episode 3x19 and on first 4 chapters closely follow show with dialogue
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired to do something like this after reading another story and now that I've started the story, I can't stop. I figured I'd better test my audience to see who would be interested in this story before I write it all for nothing.

Starts during episode 3.19 Weevils Wobble but They Don't Go Down. You will recognize a lot of the lines from that episode in this chapter so obviously I do not own them. But without any further rambling here is my newest story that I am eager to finish.

**Author's Note:** The first 4 chapters of this story heavily rely on the final 2 episodes of the series. I've tweaked them slightly, highlighting only what's important to what is happening/going to happen in this story. If you don't want to read basically the last 2 episodes, skip to Chapter 5 but just know that Veronica is pregnant.

* * *

I knocked on the wooden door listening closely for any scuffling inside to let me know someone was home. It seemed to be my lucky day as the knob twisted and the door swung open to reveal Piz.

"Veronica," He said, shifting in place, "What are you doing here?"

"I just," I took a deep breath, "I don't want to fight anymore. We know this summer is going to be tough, no matter what we decide but I've come to realize that there are bigger things in life to worry about. We'll make it work no matter what."

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just wrapped me in his arms, nuzzling his face in my hair. And that was just what I had needed. That's exactly what I loved about our relationship; it only took a hug to make me melt.

Piz, still tightly embracing me pulled us into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot, "As much as I'm glad that you're here, I have a huge exam tomorrow and I desperately need to learn, uh, everything."

"Ah," I nodded in understanding as I reached into my bag and pulled out a folder, "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know you're schedule. I brought some material to occupy myself while you hit those books hard."

"You're the best," He kissed my forehead and went back to the pile of books and papers that had formerly been his bed.

"I'm just going to stay over here," I plopped down, belly first on Wallace's bed, "Where I can't distract you."

I tried to read the words in the file but every time I did, my eyes began to tear up. I wished I was reading someone else's file other than my own because then I wouldn't have been emotionally attached. It wouldn't directly effect anything but my bank account. Life would be simpler. The truth was I was tearing up for my internship as it appeared to be slipping from my fingers. I was tearing up for the life I loved and may never have again.

I couldn't think about it anymore so I closed the folder, stealing a glance at Piz across the room. He was intensely reading the book with a highlighter wedged in his mouth. I didn't want to distract him, but if I didn't, I might just lose it and I couldn't have that.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed. Across the room Piz reached for his ringing phone and glanced at the caller ID. Shooting a glare of disbelief I almost felt bad.

"Answer it," I urged. With a sigh, he pushed his books out of his way so that he could sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hello?" He finally answered/

I smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling you from FBI headquarters in Virginia because I miss you. And I'm very sweet." I glanced over at him.

"Oh," He smiled back, "You miss me, huh?"

"I do," I sat up and frowned suddenly, "Who's that?"

Confused, Piz looks around the room, "What?"

"Do you have a girl in your room?" I shifted onto my knees, receiving a chuckle from Piz, "This long-distance thing is hard. I mean, this internship is the opportunity of a lifetime, and I couldn't be enjoying it more, but...I so wish I could be with you right now."

I stood up, hanging up my phone. Glancing around for a place to put it down, I found Wallace's desk to be the closest as I made my way towards Piz's side of the room.

"Well, how about that?" I leaned against the wall separating Wallace's side from Piz's, "Its like I never left."

"Yeah," He smiled a tight lipped smile, "Those twelve weeks just flew by."

"No, they didn't. They took for-ev-er. All those weeks of thinking about you, and," I climbed into his lap, straddling his legs, "And missing you...and all those pent-up feelings. What am I ever gonna do with all of them?"

I brought my hand up to his chest and I could feel his heart racing, "I-I have a couple...million suggestions…"

"Hmm," I waited, stifling a laugh at his stammering attempt of speaking.

"If you like - " He started but I silenced him with a kiss, easing him on his back.

"Mmm," I licked my lips, "So, what are these suggestions?"

"Oh," A smile flickered, "You know, you don't need them."

He lifted his head to kiss me again, but I pulled back, teasing him, "Does it involve me...doing a sort of dance-squad-like routine? Perhaps...a cheer?"

Channeling my pep squad days, I sat up, clapped my hands together and choreographed a short routine as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Actually, it does."

I dropped my arms at my side, ending my short performance, "I was kidding."

"Then no."

I sat there pondering for a minute something else to taunt him with before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"Does it involve me being naked?"

Timid to answer Piz finally confesses, "It did."

I giggled, yes giggled, before finally giving into him. I mean, I was interrupting his studying. And so we began kissing. Even his kiss was awkward, but I couldn't help but love it. It just felt right. He flipped me over, taking control of the situation, which honestly caught me off guard. As he eased my shirt over my head, I couldn't help but wonder if this was it. Before I knew it he had easily removed my bra and laying there, with my breasts exposed, he looked at me with _that _look.

Before I knew it, instead of choking on kisses, I was choking on sobs. It was an uncontrollable fit that startled both Piz and myself as I tried to cover up my exposed chest.

"I'm not ladies man," He looked on confused, "but this has never happened to me before."

"I'm sorry," I was able to choke out, trying to regulate my breathing, "Its not you."

The blood drained from his face and he stood up, "Are you really going to use that line to break up with me?"

I shook my head, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," He slowly sank back down on his bed and then finally he caught up, "_Oh._"

A lump caught in my throat again but I tried swallowing it. It was no use. I was a hysterical mess.

"We'll figure it out," He rubbed my back, "It's going to be okay, Veronica."

This got me to stop. I was too shocked to cry anymore. I searched his face, waiting for a _Gotcha!_ or _Slut!_ but I knew him better than that. He was being completely honest. I threw myself into his arms because I needed to feel safe for once. We sat like that for a while in fear that I would start crying again.

"Are you hungry?" I lifted my head from his shoulder as he spoke, "I don't think I can study anymore anyway."

I nodded and smiled, "Have I ever turned food down?"

He wiped the tear stains from my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"Come on," He reached for my hand, which I willingly took. Never in my life had I ever needed anyone but my father, but here I was, clutching to Piz to hold my life together. Go figure.

Before we left the room, I gathered my cell phone, my folder and my bag. As much as I hated to admit it, life was going to keep moving, whether I liked it or not. Just like I had always been used to, as soon as Piz opened the door for me, I went back to being the same prickly Veronica Mars that Hearst College was used to. If only they knew the truth.

***

I went through the rest of the day in a daze, at least I must have because I don't remember much of it. Somehow, Piz and I had ended up lying on my couch discussing his radio show.

"What's the big deal?" It might have looked uncomfortable, my neck bent at an awkward angle as we both tried to fit on the couch but I was totally at ease lying there.

"I didn't say it was a big deal," He brushed a stray blonde lock out of my face.

I shrugged as best I could in my current position, "Then ask him. I suspect your radio career will put you across the mic from bigger fish than small-town sheriffs."

"I'm not intimidated about asking the local sheriff to be on my show, okay?" He propped himself up on his elbow, "I'm intimidated about asking the father of the girl, whose body — is as much as it kills me to quote John Mayer — a wonderland. All right?"

"Not for long," I instinctively ran a hand over my stomach. It had become my newest obsession in the last couple of days since I had found out.

It started with my missed period. But I brushed that off as a result of stress from the Hearst rape case. Then since it still hadn't come, three days ago, I bought an at home pregnancy test. The pink plus sign was my driving fuel to go to the Access Medical Center that afternoon for a second opinion. They had confirmed it. They handed me a file full of papers about my exam so that when I made my appointment with the OB/GYN I could present it all to them. But everyday I began to check if there was a bump, anything under the skin of my stomach that hadn't been there before. So far there was nothing, but apparently that's normal for being two months pregnant.

"Oh shush," He whispered in my ear and then worked a line of kisses from my ear to my lips. There was that safe feeling again. Safe, with a boy, though I had known him all year, I had only been dating for a month, _one_ month. It must have been my hormones that were throwing me all out of whack.

He rubbed his hands all over my body, and I could help but feel like my body _was_ a wonderland. He kissed my face, my chest and lastly my stomach before the we were startled by the opening of the front door. In the blink of an eye, we were at separate ends of the couch, Piz clearing his throat and me smoothing over my hair.

"What happened to the courtesy knock?" I tried to control my racing breath.

"What happened to whalebone corsets and courting chaperones?" My father said as he placed the bag he was carrying on the counter and opened it, "Who wants falafel?"

I jumped up from the couch to retrieve my treat from my father and then glanced back at Piz with encouragement.

"Uh, Mr. Mars," Piz cleared his throat and approached the counter, "I was wondering could you come down to Hearst tomorrow? I'd like to meet you on my show. I'm doing an election special. Hearst's four thousand votes could go a long way to determining the election."

"I don't know, Stosh," My dad began to busy himself with the dishes in the sink, "My schedule's pretty tight."

I reached down with my free hand to give Piz's a reassuring squeeze as he tried again, "It's just...I mean, I wouldn't want Vinnie Van Lowe getting all the airtime without giving you a chance to rebut, you know."

"What time is the show?"

Piz smiled widely, "Bright and early at eight o'clock."

"Fine," My dad sighed, "If you think Vinnie is willing to miss his morning cartoons, I'll be there."

"As long as you're in a munificent mood," I felt Piz hold his breath. Did he really think that was my segue to tell my dad I was pregnant? "How about buying the office a new answering machine?"

"Munificent?" Piz said on his giant exhale.

"What's wrong with the old one?" Dad shrugged.

I lowered my head to glare at him condescendingly, "The Yoders have one just like it."

"Who are the Yoders?"

"The Amish family in 3B," I said matter-of-factly.

Dad sighed, "You may have gone digital, but I remain firmly analogue."

"No, I'm digital. You remain firmly cheap."

And he sighed again. I was obviously wearing on him. _Great_, "My day was fine, Veronica. How was yours?"

"Uh," I took a deep breath and squeezed Piz's hand. This time I was reassuring myself, "Proved Weevil didn't do it and I'm pregnant."

Out of my peripheral vision I could see the shocked look on Piz's face, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. I reached in for another bit of food and my dad followed suit.

"I don't think you can let Eli off the hook," Keith stated with his mouth half full.

"I talked to a mechanical engineering professor," I was getting a little nervous that we were having a conversation about Weevil, "He said it would be impossible for Weevil to program the machine you found in his-"

Dad shook his head as a spoke.

"What?"

"We dusted the box. It's covered with Eli's prints," He didn't look at me as he spoke, "Only Eli's."

"Oh, well," I looked to Piz but he was as confused as I was, "Dad, about the other thing. I don't know if I was mumbling again or something but I just told you I was pregnant and yet we still talked about Weevil."

"Oh, I heard you," He slammed a fist on the counter, "But right now, I don't want to say anything that I might regret, to either of you."

"Sir," Piz stammered, "I just wanted to -"

"Don't!" My dad turned away from us before suddenly whipping around, "How could you be so _stupid_? I know it was hard with your mother not around, but I thought I taught you better than that!"

This is what I was expecting. This was what I had prepared for. But it was worse, so much worse than I imagined.

"I-I," I felt that familiar lump crawl up my throat, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _ Sorry?_" His face was turning bright red, "Sorry is not going to raise a child. What about the FBI? What about your radio internship?"

"Dad, it's not P -" I started.

"It's not going to be easy," Piz cut me off, "But I promise to be there for Veronica and this baby no matter what. If that means putting off my radio internship, then so be it."

"Piz, you don't have to do this," I whispered as sternly as I could in my near-blubbering state.

"The truth is Sir," He rubbed my shoulders, "I love your daughter. And I'm going to do the right thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter to the story. Though right now it's mainly Piz/Veronica down the line it will be a LoVe story because I just don't think I could write anything else. A reviewer has pointed out that Veronica is relying too much on Piz and I've realized that too but I'm still trying to find my VM voice. She's an extremely complex character to capture but I will try harder in the upcoming chapters.

Again, there are some lines from episode 3x19, so I obviously do not take credit for that. I do take credit to the tweaks in the storyline and everything that will happen after episode 3x20.

Also, let me know what you think of my story. It would keep me motivated to continue ;

* * *

I'm not sure what's worse: my father not talking to me or my boyfriend of a month both confessing his love for me and taking responsibility to a fetus that wasn't his. I didn't have much time to think because as I looked up from my leg, which I had propped in my sink lathered with shaving cream, Mac was standing in the doorway behind me.

"What?" I eyed her amused grin.

"Miss Mars uses a Venus razor," Mac raised her eyebrows at her clever pun.

I laughed too at the irony, "Because if she doesn't, her legs look like Pluto's"

"And she's down-to-earth, to boot."

Even in my current state, I couldn't help but laugh, "I think I read in _Teen People_ that a clean leg shave will make that special boy sit up and take notice."

"I read in _FHM_ that boys like bare breasts," She tried to one-up me.

"Interesting. I did not know that," I rubbed my chin, pondering, "Bare breasts, you say? Hmm."

Mac nodded her head, and I continued to get ready, not looking forward to the day ahead. The last thing I needed was a day at the beach but lately I had been being a bad best friend and this hang out was necessary.

Parked at the beach, the four met around at my trunk. I opened it as Wallace jumped in to grab his plane from the back.

"Jeez," I waved my hand in my face as the smell crept from the trunk of my Saturn, "What does that thing run on? Nail polish?"

"It's a methanol-oil mixture," Wallace carefully lifted the plane out, "I don't even smell anything. What do you have? Super-smell?"

Piz and I glanced at each other before I looked down at my freshly shaven legs and Piz reached in to grab the fuel container.

"Hey," Mac broke the awkward silence, "anyone else hear there's gonna be a Matchbox 20 reunion show?"

"So," Piz asked dismissively, "Rob Thomas is a whore."

"Yeah," Mac looks away, defeated as I slammed the trunk closed. We all took that as the signal to make our way to the beach.

Once safely in the warm sand I decided it was time to get this best friend hang out session in gear, "Hey, you never told me what happened with your whole man-crush thing."

Mac's ears perked up, "Wallace has a man crush?"

"The man crush isn't me, is it?" Piz asked defensively.

"Some guy following him around campus," I answered Piz and Mac before turning back to Wallace, "Is it Piz?"

"All right, now," Wallace shook his head, "it was...nothing, you know? It was just nothing."

"Why didn't I know about this man crush?" Piz looked a little hurt.

Mac nodded, "I feel so out of the loop. When did we start keeping things from each other?"

"Its not a big deal," Wallace said as he continued to prep his plane for its first trial flight, "Now if I was going to confess that I was gay, then you guys would be the first to know."

"At least we're in the loop for the serious stuff," Mac smile contently while oblivious to another awkward glanced shared between Piz and I. I nodded at his questioning glance.

"Speaking of serious," Wallace and Mac's heads turned as he spoke, "Veronica and I have something pretty serious to tell you."

"Um," Wallace looked back and forth between us as we tried to see who was going to spill the beans. Personally I was sick of saying it. The more I said it, the more it became a reality.

"Well," Piz laced his fingers in mine, "Veronica's pregnant."

"Didn't see that one coming," Mac seemed to think out loud.

"Wow," Wallace stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, "Congratulations?"

"Guys," I hated the way they were looking at us, "Don't make a big deal out of this. Just forget about it."

Mac laughed, "Well it might be hard to ignore a bulging stomach."

Again, my hand flew to my still flat stomach to reassure that it was indeed still flat.

"Today isn't about this," I desperately tried to change the subject, "Is this plane ready for take off or what?"

Wallace smiled, getting back to his baby as I stared off at the crashing waves.

"So, what's the protocol for a plane christening? I mean, does someone get to, like, smash the, uh, Sea Monkey with a miniature bottle of champagne or...?" Piz asked as Wallace stood up, taking the remote control from Mac.

"The protocol?" Wallace rubs his hands together, "Pray to whatever god you believe in she flies. Otherwise my ass is grass."

"Orville Wright's exact words, if I recall," I commented with my best British accent.

"I'm so nervous. This is totally knotting up my inner nerd," Piz squirmed next to me grabbing my hand for moral support.

"Wait," Mac thought for a second, "You have an inner one?"

Piz didn't answer, probably because he didn't know how to answer without making himself out to be more of a nerd. I dropped his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling myself in as close as I could get. Wallace extended the antenna to the remote and the plane started up. Pressing the joystick forward causing the plane to roll across the sand towards the water. Just as it was about to roll right into the water, it lifted off the ground, soaring through the clear blue sky.

"Whoo-hoo," Wallace yelped, "We're up!"

I couldn't help but jump up and down for Wallace's hard working paying off as Piz let out a "Yes!". But our celebration was too early. The engine's stopped working, and the plane plummeted to the ground. We all cringed together. Walking towards the crash site I stopped dead in my tracks as two boys with their wetsuits pulled down around their waist, halted their game of Frisbee to go see the plane. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey look," Dick Casablancas pointed, "A toy plane!"

"Do not touch the plane," Wallace yelled as he jogged the rest of the way towards the duo.

"Hey, hey," Dick looked up at the approaching group even though I did not budge from where I had planted my feet as soon as I saw the spikey beach blonde hair, "Look who's slumming it at the beach. What's up, hot legs? Ow!"

"Score one for _Teen People_," Mac chuckled in my direction.

"Hey, we're blowing off a little dead-week steam if you kids want to hang," Dick motioned towards a small fire pit a little ways up the beach.

"We can't," I spoke up before anyone could accept, "We're helping Wallace."

"Actually," Wallace was distracted by his fallen aircraft, "Uh, Wallace could use a little time to himself."

As Wallace sat by himself in the sand, the rest of us sat around the fire pit, in an awkward silence for some time. Dick and Logan were both nursing beers on their bench across from Mac, Piz and I. They had offered us some of their alcohol, which I sweetly declined, wrapping myself in a towel to hide my attention grabbing legs. Piz, however, needing a beer to get through this uncomfortable encounter, chugged the can before neither Dick or Logan even opened theirs. Impressed, they offered him another one, but he refused a second. My little lightweight.

"I feel so bad for Wallace. He needs more thrust," Mac broke the silence.

Of course, Dick snickered earning a smile from Logan. Oh the maturity levels.

"Don't say it," Logan warned and Dick put on a serious face.

It didn't last long however because Dick shouted, "That's what she said!" only moments later.

Apparently it was a guy thing because along with Dick both Logan and Piz smiled in acknowledgement of the offensive joke.

"I think I'm going to go help Wallace," Mac excused herself from the increasingly awkward conversation.

"Hey Mac," Dick yelled after her, "Wait up."

Great, that left Piz, Logan and I to look anywhere but at each other.

But of course it had to be Piz to try and initiate a friendly conversation, "You know, uh, a couple of my high-school friends surfed. Yeah, they'd drive down to Sunnyside early in the morning, but I always had to work these crappy jobs over the summer. It must have been cool growing up down here."

"It must have been great working," Logan pretended to be interested. Piz looked on confused, "That's what makes you so real, Piz, so salt-of-the-earth. My life, on the other hand? Frivolous."

"No," Piz tried to clear up the miscommunication, "that's not what I'm saying."

"No, you're right," Logan smiled, searching his tiny brain for the right words, "Not frivolous, full of frivolity. You hear that, Veronica? The, uh, subtext? Piz worked for a living while I frittered my days away. Impressed?"

"I'm not impressed right now," I said through a clenched jaw. I unclenched it the moment I felt Piz's reassuring hand rubbing my back.

"What's your problem man?" Piz answered for me.

"Fundamentally, I guess it's that I lack a working man's backbone."

"Logan, enough," I said sharply. He nodded as we heard the plane engine start up again. Looking over my shoulder, I was just in time to see the tiny plane to lift off again. This time it did not plummet to the ground and all was well as Wallace smiled happily.

"Wallace got it working," I announced grabbing Piz's hand, "We should get back."

After that eventful afternoon, I needed some peace and quit. What better place for that than at my comfy reception desk at Mars Investigations. Even though I heard my father's voice behind his closed office door, I knew he wouldn't bother me. He hadn't talked to me in days.

"Honey," He called out with a tired voice, "Can I see you in my office?"

This was the moment I was dreading. I had no choice but to face my father on my own.

"Close the door," He rubbed his eyes.

"Dad, I -"

"Wait," He cut me off, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It was childish and I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, I think you reacted pretty accurately. You did good, Dad."

"Don't let me off that easily," He warned, "I'm not happy about this, but you bagged yourself a good guy. Its hard not to like Stosh."

"I'm sorry. We didn't plan this or anything but I just really need to -"

"Veronica," He stopped me again, "You don't have to explain anything to me. You're an adult. You're going to be a mom. I need to start trusting in your decisions."

"I love you," I walked around the desk and kissed the top of his shiny head.

"I hate to make up and leave," He pushed out his chair, "But I need to get to the station. I'm kind of a superhero."

"Yeah," I nodded, "You are."

"Who's your daddy?" He turned to face me just as he was about to walk out of his office.

"Dad!" I whined, "What did I tell you about that?"

He pointed at me, "You're making me a grandfather, so I'm allowed to say what I want. The end."

With my father gone, I settled back into my quiet time. I still had a lot to get done. I called to make a doctors appointment finally figuring it was time to accept the fact that yes, I had a bun in my oven. Nonetheless I needed to stay healthy. I needed to make sure the baby was healthy especially with the whole GHB incident.

Then after the important stuff was out of the way, I decided it was time to catch up on my homework. Homework had taken a back burner to the other things happening but if I wanted to provide a good life for my child, I needed to get through college.

I cursed as I heard the office door opened, pushing my books out of my way to start up the next case.

"Veronica?" The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the sound of his voice, "Hello?"

Before I could even answer I noticed the blood on his shirt, face and knuckles. His left eye seemed to look swollen as I studied him more closely, taking a step closer.

"Veronica," He said again, "There's something you should know."

* * *

I know this chapter relied heavily on 3x19 but the next 2 chapters will involve 3x20. After that I have nothing to rely on besides my own ideas and storylines. So, if you like this you might not enjoy chapter 5 and on or if you hate this you might enjoy those chapters better. I hope you all stick with me through this story!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to start out by expressing my shock to how many people hate Piz. I mean, no I don't really like anyone with Veronica but Logan but he's still a really cool character. So I'm sorry but he's sticking around for a while longer, though no, Veronica will not end up with him. As much as this is fiction, I'm trying to make things as realistic as possible and that means no getting back with Logan, for now ) But if you're patient with me, all you're wishes will come true. So without further ado...

(Lines come from episode 3x20, so obviously, I do not own them.)

* * *

"Veronica," He said again, "There's something you should know."

I waited for him to continue but he took his time, carefully calculating his words.

"There's a video of you," He finally confessed, "Dick got a hold of it somehow."

I furrowed my brows, confused, "Am I singing karaoke?"

"No," He shook his head, "It's of you and Piz having sex."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes trying to burn him with my laser vision.

"Well, I mean, you were naked and fooling around," He stepped towards me, "I assumed. And I thought you should know."

I let out an angry laugh, "That you're _crazy_!"

He sighs, reaching in his back pocket, producing a disc. He holds it out to me but instead I study the marks on his face.

"Why are you bruised?" When he doesn't answer I fear the worst, "What did you do?"

I snatched the disc out of his hand as he admits, "I found Piz. We sort of had it out."

Oh God, Piz.

"I knew you wouldn't let him tape you like that."

"Stop, just stop!" I pointed a warningly finger at him, "I don't know why you're involved with this or what the hell is on this thing, but it's not gonna be me. Piz would never-"

I stopped. I couldn't finish the sentence. Could he have taped me? Us? This could not be happening, "You need to go."

"I was trying to help," He said defensively. Then his eyes changed into something else, "Pregnant, Veronica?"

My heart surely stopped, "Leaving would be helpful."

His eyes were full of sadness, maybe disappointment with a hint of jealousy. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He didn't deserve that satisfaction. And he obeyed me, leaving me alone in the office.

Immediately after he left, I scrambled to my laptop. I had to see what was on the disc. I covered my mouth with my hand in horror as I watched myself on the screen doing a pep squad-like routine. I remembered it in my mind as clearly as I was seeing it on the screen. I shut my laptop, shoving it in my bag. I needed answers.

I banged on Piz and Wallace's dorm room door. My throat was closing up as no one answered.

"Slowly, bro," I heard the familiar voice from down the hall. I looked on in disgust at the sight. Wallace was holding up Piz who was barely recognizable from the bruises and cuts on his face, "You got to take it slow."

"How does walking make my ribs hurt?" Piz clutched his midriff as they made their way, slowly, down the hallway. Piz finally notices me standing silently in front of his door on the brink of tears, "You should see the other guy. His hands, particularly, I-I tore those things up."

"Oh God," Was all I could squeeze out. Wallace and Piz had made it to me and Wallace handed me the key to the room. He helped Piz inch slowly to his bed across the room. I picked up a bowl and washcloth from the sink and filled it with warm water. I slid carefully onto the bed next to Piz as he still clutched his ribs.

"He didn't really give me a reason," Piz recounted, "He sort of just burst into the DJ booth and started whaling on me."

"He's got bruised ribs. His eye's all jacked up," Wallace informed me as he paced back and forth.

"Not…not really helping." Piz started to shake his head but stopped as it must have been painful.

"Look, you didn't lose a fight, Piz," Wallace said angrily, "It was a drive-by, man."

"I guess," Piz thought, "He was pissed about that thing that happened at the beach?"

I cringed. The truth of the attack was so much worse.

"I think he still likes you," He turned to me with sadness in his eyes.

"He," I finally spoke, "Saw a video of us fooling around."

"Yeah, I'm on morphine," He leaned his head back against the wall, "What?"

"There's a video, taken right here in this very room, of us, Adam-and-Eve-style, getting familiar, the day I told you I was pregnant," I explained as best I could, "So, um, here's my question. Is this a thing you do that maybe you forgot to mention?"

He looked at me horrified, "Veronica!"

"Just, now, is the time to come clean."

"You really think I would do that?" He sounded hurt, emotionally this time.

"No," I felt myself tearing up again, "I-I just don't understand how it happened."

"So, there's an actual video," Piz says as if he were trying to process that information, "Well, where did Logan get it?"

Wallace walked towards the door, "I was about to go have a talk with him anyway. So maybe I can get some answers."

"Wallace," I called out warningly.

"Oh, we're having a conversation," Wallace said firmly.

I shook my head, "I'll deal with him."

I started wiping away the dried blood from Piz's face. He cringed each time I brought the clothe to his bruised face. I wanted to reach out and kiss the pain away but knowing my luck I would hurt him more than Logan already had. The three of us didn't speak as I nursed Piz's wounds but each of us was seething for our own reasons. Doing all I could to help Piz, I stood up.

"Watch him," I slung my back over my shoulder, "I'll be back."

My mind was thinking a million thoughts per second as the elevator took me up to the Presidential Suite. I was unsure of who I was more angry at: Logan for nearly killing Piz or whoever had taken and released that video. The elevator stopped and slowly the doors opened, revealing a crying Parker.

"What?" She cried stuck, face-to-face, to me, "Did he send up a flare?"

I didn't know what to do because I had no idea what was going on. Confused and concerned I stood speechless as Parker leaned in towards me.

"He's all yours, Veronica," She whispered in my ear.

"Trust me," I put up my hands defensively, "Not why I'm here."

Parker sighed and got into the elevator, "You know, it doesn't even matter anymore."

Tears were streaming down her face as she pushed the Lobby button in the elevator. Part of me wanted to go after her, comfort her but I needed to straighten things out with Logan.

Even more angry than before I banged on the suite door. It opened, revealing Dick.

"Where is he?" I pushed my way into the living room, looking around for Logan. Dick pointed me to his closed bedroom door, "Don't leave. We're having a little chat after."

Being in the room now, I was livid. Logan wasn't going to get away with anything this time. I threw open his bedroom door to find him gazing out the window. He turned to face me.

"He's having trouble breathing because of his ribs. He got five stitches over his eye," I said through a clenched jaw.

"Only five?" Logan sounded disappointed.

"You're a lunatic."

"You didn't know he was taping you?" He asked.

I was furious, "Because he didn't!"

"Oh, come on, Veronica," He shouted, "Who else would have or could have done that?"

"Here's what I know: it wasn't Piz," I shook my head, "And it could not be less of your business."

"Aren't we trying to be friends?" He took a few steps towards me, "As your friend, I was angry at what happened to you. Someone's always supposed to pay, right? Isn't that the rule we live by?"

"We tried to be friends, and it didn't work," My voice cracked as I continued, "This is the moment, Logan, right now, where it's just done. You're out of my life forever."

I left him there, hoping my words would linger behind as I slammed the doors to his room. I knew that he would never be out of my life but I had other things to take care of.

"Dick," I yelled through the suite, "Get out here!"

He appeared in the doorway of his room, "What's up, V?"

"If you had to bet?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Look, from a guy's perspective, the video just made your stock go up. You looked great. Enthusiasm — always a plus-- but the whole, you're eggo is preggo, not helping…"

"It's like you're this giant jackass piñata begging for someone to beat the candy out of you," Dick didn't disagree with me, "Where'd you get the video?"

"Someone emailed it to me," He shrugged it off.

"Who?" And when Dick shrugged again I demanded, "Get your computer."

"I probably deleted -"

"After all these years, do you not instinctively fear me?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Maybe you should write yourself a note."

He pushes past me and motions toward the computer on the couch. Pulling up his email I located the one in which my internet performance was contained.

"Chip Diller." I turned to Dick, "You didn't know it was from Chip?"

Dick points defensively at the screen, "Well, see how many emails I get?"

Taking a closer notice to the page, "You forwarded it to you whole address book?"

"It was instinct. I always forward porn," He wiggled his eyebrows, "When its good."

"You are going to be so popular in Hell."

Before I could get back to Piz I had to track down Chip Diller. It was his turn to get a piece of my mind. But of course it would never be that easy as I heard Weevil calling out my name as I stomped across the campus.

"I'm a little busy." I called over my shoulder not stopping.

"Yeah," He voice was smug, "That figures."

I couldn't help but stop. Of course he had seen it to. Thanks to Dick the whole school had already seen it too, "Can you shiv me, please?"

"I didn't see the whole thing, alright?" He admitted, now having my attention.

"Seriously," I looked on with pleading eyes, "Just bash me in the head with your boot or something."

"I don't know what you plan on doing, but I'm offering my help," I was remembering why we were friends, "Whatever you need, I'm in."

"There's a good chance I'm going to take you up on that," I said as I hurried on to the cafeteria.

Walking into the cafeteria, I got the response I had expected. There were whispers and stares as I tried to locate my target.

"And I'm back in high school. Goody," I said, spotting Chip. I approached his table, "Chip. Moment of your time?"

"I'm in the middle of something," He looked up from his slice of pizza.

"It's a cluster of morons. Don't worry. They'll let you back in."

Chip chuckled, "You know what I like about you? You got spirit."

This jab at my performance did not go unnoticed by his friends as they chuckled along with him, "I want to talk to you."

"That's what you're doing."

I smiled sweetly, "Could you put your head up your ass before they _stuck_ the egg in there, or is this new?"

"What do you want?" Chip asks shooting a warning glance at his snickering minions.

"Who sent you that video?"

"Don't know," He smiled now, "Don't care."

I leaned over the table, cuing into his face, "You don't care now. But holy crap, are you gonna care when I start to get my revenge on. You'll be doing all sorts of caring."

I turned to leave, counting the seconds that it took him to follow me.

"Hey Veronica!" Chip jogged to catch up with me as I stormed out of the cafeteria, "Wait up!"

I didn't say a word but I turned to face him. I was unamused and I let my face show it.

"Dominick Desante," He finally spoke, "That's the guy who sent me the email."

I turned, without another word, and began walking down the hallway again.

"So we're cool, right?" Chip called after me, "Right? Everything's cool?"

I smiled, content that I left him squirming. In no way or form was everything cool until I got to the bottom of this.

Tracking down Dominick Desante was easy. His overdue library book on Karma Sutra allowed me to access his information to collect on his debt. And boy was he going to pay.

I knocked on the door, reading all of the messages on his whiteboard. Finally the door swung open. He recognized me immediately and his lips turned into an obnoxious smile.

"Dominick?" I had never met him before despite the popularity of his whiteboard.

"Yeah?" He looked me up and down biting his bottom lip.

I shook my head, "Where did you get that video of me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Apparently he didn't know much about me either because he would've tried to lie a little better if he had.

"Your pubescent snickering tells me differently." I smiled coyly back.

"Someone sent it to me."

"You should tell me who. Or I can assume that it originated from you."

He resumed looking me up and down, "You can assume whatever position you'd like. At least until you start to show."

"I'm thinking choke hold, you gasping for your last breath."

"Shh, shh, shh, sweetheart, sweetheart. You are so much hotter with the sound off," He presses an index finger to his lips.

"You'll really be better off giving me that name," I figured I'd give him one last chance before I took it to the next level.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I need to go quiver in fear now," He began to shut the door in my face, "So, see ya."

I stuck my foot in before the door could close while simultaneously pulling out my trusty tazor, "Okay then. Anxious to find out how far I'll go? Or are you ready to give me that name?"

I let it spark up in his face and watched as he eyed the electricity jump between the metal prongs, "It was this guy, Gory, all right? Gory Sorokin."

Smiling, I dropped my weapon in my bag.

"But seriously, you cannot tell him that I told you."

Again, I left another boy quivering in fear as I left with the information that I wanted.

I was getting frustrated with people not answering their doors in a timely manner. I stuck a piece of gum in my mouth as I waited impatiently for Gory to answer. With no luck I turned to leave only to be passed by a guy clad in only flip flops and a towel. Luckily he was entering Gory's room.

"Are you Gory?"

"Who wants to know?" He paused at the door.

"Well, seeing as I'm the one asking, I'm guessing me." I chewed my gum obnoxiously.

"You _do_ have nice pom-poms. I'll give you that," He walked into his room, "Are you coming in or what?"

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for this one as I stepped into the room behind him.

"You're shorter in person."

It was time to get down to business, "Are you the one who planted the camera?"

"Does it really matter? What do you think you can do about that?"

I leaned against his bookcase, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Obviously you don't know who I am. I can make your life hell."

"I don't think you can," He dropped his towel, exposing his package to me, "If you have proof that I'm involved in some way, maybe you should get a lawyer. If you don't, maybe you should just stay and have a drink."

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Yeah. I'm definitely gonna need a drink. Perhaps twelve. I don't know, how many does it usually take for a girl to find you not gross?"

I had obviously found my culprit. Now it was time for payback. With his attention on his little, and I mean little friend, I was able to stick a bug on his bookcase.

* * *

One more chapter following the show and then I'm on my own. Hope you all like where this is going. Let me just say that the end of this is getting me all excited so you might want to stick around until then.


	4. Chapter 4

So I totally forgot to post last week because it seems I have been posted every Wednesday. I know the last chapter was heavily reliant on the episode but have no fear! This is the last chapter with any ties to actual episodes. And this one is more original writing. So I hope you enjoy what's happening. And for all those Piz haters out there, this chapter is not so much for you but I can assure you there is some Logan loving in the next few chapters coming up, so be patient with me.

Just to throw it out there, I do not own any of the lines I have included from 3x20, so don't sue me.

* * *

I had much research to complete if I was going to bring down Gory Sorokin. When I got back to Piz's room I got right to work. Relieving Wallace of his babysitting duties I laid myself on Piz's bed and got to work. It was hard to concentrate on my work with Piz's constant strumming but I was happy that he was feeling well enough to play music. I plugged my headphones in, droning out his music. I was really on a roll when Piz elbowed me in the chest.

"You know what I noticed today?" He pointed to his cheek, "Look really close at the welt under my eye."

I sat up, concerned, "What? Is your eye okay?"

"Yeah, I was just pointing out that this bright-pink part looks kind of like the Virgin Mary," He pointed at the area with his pinkie finger, "I call this my miracle eye."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I refocused on my work.

"My miracle eye," Piz started but I shushed him, putting a firm hand on the neck of his guitar. I listened as Gory spoke on the phone about pledges and the north quad.

"You know, you're adorable when you surveil."

"Do any of the fraternities do a late-spring rush?" I asked, confused by what I just heard.

"I don't think so," Piz said after a second of thinking.

Maybe my game was off but I was royally confused, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat something," Piz put his guitar down.

I stood up from the bed, "Good, because I'm starved. I don't know when the last time I ate was."

"Babe," Piz stood, putting his hands on my shoulders, "You can't do that. You can't put yourself aside for getting to the bottom of this."

I nodded, understanding his concern, "I just want to put this behind us as soon as possible."

"Oh come on," Piz nudged me, "Since when does a girl not thrive on a little gossip. We are now the hottest couple on campus."

I laughed and let him wrap an arm around my shoulders for support as we made our way to the cafeteria.

Being in the cafeteria was even worse than yesterday and it was probably because now they were there together. Girls whispered in disgust as they passed and boys looked on with jealousy drooling from their mouths.

"Oh, enough of the foreplay. Get to the good stuff," Lout yelled from the table behind them, "Hey, wait. Do I know you? You look so familiar."

Piz balled a fist under the table, "Come on, man."

"What?" Lout shrugs defensively, "I just think I've seen her somewhere before."

"Don't be a jerk," Was all Piz could come up with.

"Ow," Lout grabbed his heart, "You got me."

I reached in my bag for my tazor but Piz reached out and stopped me, "I-it's a nice day. Let's go eat outside. Veronica? Come on."

I got up and picked up my tray, but suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. Still I followed Piz towards the quad.

"Looks even more familiar from behind!" Lout called out after us.

Again, with my tazor in hand I whipped around, ready to attack but again, Piz grabbed my arm.

"I promise you, karma's going to take care of that guy for you," Piz reassured me, trying to calm me down.

"I know," I spat through a clenched jaw, "I'm gonna run him over with my car-ma."

After that encounter I was more determined to get this over with once and for all. I needed to bring Gory down, and it needed to be done now. To do this, however, I would have to avoid Piz, who was getting paternal on me, urging me to take a break.

Following Gory had been easy. Weird, but easy. I was even more surprised to see that Gory had ended up at the Kane mansion. There was no way I could crash this Castle dinner party unnoticed so I got into super-stealth mode and slipped in through a doggie door. The only useful piece of evidence I could think to take was Jake Kane's hard drive. Though I knew it was probably super-protected it was the only thing I was sure of. Besides, Mac would be excited work on the case.

It had taken hours, using the college's computer to crack the password code. We hadn't anticipated that it would take as long as it did but boy was the payoff sweet. There were lists and lists of names dating back to 1939 of all the members of the Castle. We even stumbled across something that might be more useful than we thought in the takedown of Gory.

"Confessions from every member of the Castle since its inception," I surveyed the inventory of the hard drive, "Twenty years of transcriptions. And we have thirty years of audio, and thirty years of video."

Mac looks on, questioning, "Why do they do it?"

"No one spills the Castle's secrets because they know what they risk," I finally came to the realization. Wallace had almost made it through this revealing interview, if it hadn't been for the pen/camera they found in his pocket. I could only hope that he would thank me later when he found out what they were really all about.

"Most of them aren't guilty of putting that video of you out there," Mac said pointedly after we had listen to a few of the most recent confessions.

"But this guy is," I clicked on his file, "Gorya Sorokin."

Gory's face appeared on the computer screen and then he began speaking, "So...we figured we'd go up to the mountain cabin, get loaded, and take the boat out. Parents didn't need to know. So we're getting high up on the balcony. And I hear a car pull up, and I hide, but I got a good angle. And I see my dad and Uncle Lev get out of a car. They open the trunk and pull a couple bodies out. They-they are bloody as hell. And so they drag the bodies into the workshop. And the next thing, I hear the power saw going. I always wondered why my dad put a woodshop up in the cabin. So the next thing you know, he and Uncle Lev are taking a couple hefty bags down to the boat-"

I exited out from the media player, not wanting to hear the end to his confession. My stomach was knotting, "Maybe I'll let Gory Sorokin keep his secrets."

After an unsettling morning, I needed a break. I finally had something on Gory that would not only ruin his life, but his whole family's life and I wasn't sure if I were prepared to do so. Me, I could handle the ridicule. Flashback to my high school career post-Lily. As I headed to the cafeteria to meet Piz I was faced with an inner battle between revenge and total annihilation.

"Hey," Logan cut me off just as I was heading into the cafeteria.

I kept walking, leaving him a few steps behind me, "You need to walk away."

"Just.." He caught up, "I need to apologize."

"Great. Apology accepted," I stopped and faced him, "Now go. I'm meeting Piz, who, by the way, is the one you should be apologizing to."

"I am sorry, Veronica. I thought...well, you know what I thought," Logan took his chance to get it all out there but I was more interested in finding Piz. Instead, I found someone else, far less pleasant coming towards us.

"I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever," Gory revealed the tiny audio bug I had carefully left in his room during my visit, "You left it behind in my room. You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera. And I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch. You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it."

Next to me I felt Logan tense up at Gory's confession, "Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected connected."

"Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off. Hey, so listen. Again...I apologize. I can be pretty dumb sometimes," He started backing away from me.

"It's a nice gesture, but it's gonna take some time this time," I sat down at the closest table to wait for Piz.

With Logan gone, I began to shake a bit after the confrontation with Gory. That however was interrupted by a commotion a little ways off in the cafeteria. I turned to see Logan pick Gory up by his shirt and then throw him onto the nearest table. After that, there was a series of punching and hitting that Gory couldn't even fight back. Satisfied at a job well done, Logan knocked a tray of food over on Gory's chest.

"You want to hear your friend apologize?" Logan asked me. I jumped to my feet. I couldn't believe what I had just witnesses as I looked between Gory and Logan.

"I'm not interested in his apology," I shook my head, looking down at Gory, "But I would like my pen back."

From the floor Gory yelled to Logan, "Whoever you are, you're going to die."

"Yeah, someday," Logan smirked before turning around. Behind him Piz had just stepped into the center of the circle shocked at what he had just seen, "Ah, Piz. Just who I was looking for. Listen, man. I am truly sorry...for everything."

Piz and I shared the same shocked glance at Logan's display. I wasn't sure why I was shocked because this wasn't the first time Logan had been there, sticking up for me, keeping me safe and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. It was a tangle web I had weaved.

Suddenly, the room was spinning. Not in the 'I just got roofied' kind a way, but I was definitely on the verge of fainting. I clutched the table for some stability before easing my way back into my chair. Piz quickly appeared by my side.

"Veronica," He crouched beside me, one hand on my shoulder, the other on my knee, "Babe, are you okay?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed, "Just a little woozy."

"Come on," He took my hands in his and pulled me up from the chair, "Let's get you checked out."

I followed him but only because he was pulling me along with him and I was too lightheaded to fight back.

Piz stopped short and sat me down on a bench where I tried deep breathing to regain my balance.

"Um," He felt around his pockets finally producing his phone, "I'll call Wallace. I mean, I'm on pain meds and am in no condition to operate heavy machinery. You're all shaky and out of it. He can drive us to the hospital."

"Piz," I reached up and touched his hand, "Stop. I just need to lie down."

He shook his head, "I know you're afraid of the doctors and all but you really should get checked out. Just to make sure things are okay and everything. You've been working really hard lately."

"I know, I know," I agreed, "But let me lie down for a while. I'm just really tired. Maybe a little food will do me good too."

Piz allowed this as we made our way back to his dorm. My heart was racing and my eyes threatened tears. Before I knew it I was sitting on Piz's bed, my cheeks wet, rocking back and forth. Anxiety always had perfect timing.

He tried to soothe me while simultaneously making me a bowl full of Easy Mac. If I was in any other state I would have complimented his cooking talents but all I could do right now was hiccup and sniffle. I even let him feed me in the least sexiest way ever as boogers began to slide out of my nose.

This must have snapped me out of it because I ran to the mirror, box of tissues in hand, to clean up the mess I had created. Piz watched silent stealing bites of my food every now and then.

"Damn these hormones," I finally said, after completely composing myself.

He patted the seat next to him, "I think its cute."

"Cute?" I put my hands on my hip, "Ponies are cute. Crying uncontrollably? Not so much."

Piz slid up towards the head of the bed, lying down and shifting until his bruised body was comfortable. I followed suit, laying next to him. Slowly he slipped his arm under my neck and I snuggled in trying to get comfortable without disturbing his injuries. Subconciously my hand rested on my stomach. Noticing this, Piz moved his free hand to rest on top of it too.

"Have you ever thought of baby names?" Piz asked, breaking the silence, "I mean, doesn't every girl have that all planned out."

I let out a laugh, "Me? Just like every other girl? Ha!"

"Never?" Piz sounded astounded, "Not even recently."

"Honestly?" I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "It hasn't really hit me yet. Or maybe I haven't accept the fact that there is a little person growing inside of me."

He nodded with understanding, "Just imagine when this kid grows up we can tell it about our story. Its kind of epic."

That word. _Epic_. Of all the words he could have used to describe our relationship he had to choose that one. My love life was epic but not with Piz. And as hard as it was to hear that word come from his mouth, at least he meant it when he said it.

But I couldn't hear anything else. I placed a single finger over his lips, which he kissed in response, but did not speak another word as we laid together, recouping from the stressful day.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the first chapter, void of any lines from the show. I hope I'm able to capture the character accurately without Rob Thomas' help, so I hope you enjoy and please drop a review for some encouragement!

One quick shout out before we begin...

**Blairbear014:** Loved what you wrote for the ending and as much as I wish that that was the way things were going to go, I have a plan. But since I haven't written the Piz/Veronica break-up scene yet, I might use some of your ideas. Have no fear, the break-up is in the near future, however, it's not happily ever after for Logan and Veronica…yet.

This was not the only review, and to everyone else, thank you for you're reviews. They are constantly reminding me that I need to finish what I've started. As always, read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Ever since Piz said the word I was seeing it everywhere. For my art history class we had to interpret Degas' d_epic_tion of a recital. And of course in my Gen. Ed. English, we were analyzing the _epic_ poem Beowulf. There was an earthquake in China, which was all over the news. If they talking about the _epic_enter one more time, I was going to scream. Not that I didn't care about the damage and devastation the quake had caused, but that word was finding me no matter where I turned.

Taking a break from my epic bombardment for food, I made my way to campus to enjoy the scrumptious cafeteria food before class. Just as I walked in the doors, I saw Logan sitting there pushing food around on his plate before finally looking up. As if life could be against me anymore, I felt a churning feeling in my stomach and I feared I was going to throw up. Wait, I _was _going to throw up.

I turned on my heels retreating into the hallway trying to think of where the closet bathroom was as the bile crawled up my throat. I burst through the Ladies' Room door as I heard my name being called, but I was not stopping for anything.

Dropping to my knees in the first stall, whatever was left in my stomach from breakfast came to my mouth for the second time. My knuckles were turning white from gripping the edge of the toilet and as I choked out the throw up I felt my hair being held back from my face. As embarrassing as it was, there was nothing I could do right now to either thank or dismiss the human headband.

As quickly as it started, one of my few bouts with morning sickness was over. Sitting up and taking a few deep breaths, I smoothed my hands over my hair, brushing flesh with whoever had decided to help me. Remembering that there was someone else there I looked up.

"Logan," I whispered feeling weak all over again though I wasn't sure if it was because I had just emptied all the contents of the stomach or the fact that here he was, saving me again, but I didn't want to show either. He helped me to my feet and I squeezed past him to the sink. At the sink I turned on the cold water, gathering a puddle in my hands and used it to rinse out my mouth. As I swished the water around in my mouth I splashed the cold water on my face and neck.

"So how's this whole pregnancy going?" Logan kicked around a piece of paper towel on the floor. I couldn't help but feel reminiscent of our high school days when the girls' bathroom was my 'office' of sorts. All the meetings, rendezvous and make out sessions that took place there…

I shrugged drying my face and mouth, "I don't think its hit me yet."

"Huh," He said looking over at me, "Yeah, I get what you mean."

And then that awkward silence set in, one that I was always breaking.

"Well, thanks," I started walking towards the door, "You know, for holding my hair back."

"Anything I can do to make things up to you," He nodded.

"And while I'm on this whole gratitude train, thanks for beating the _stuffing_ out of Sorokin," I let a small smile escape my lips.

He rubbed a bicep modestly, "You are the brains and I'm the brawn."

Nodding I backed into the door, pushing it open as I walked back out into the hustle and bustle of the campus. As I made my way back into the cafeteria, I caught a few weird glances but turning around I realized they were giving Logan strange looks for coming out of the Ladies' room. He had noticed them too and he shrugged to me. It was evident we were not in high school because no one realized that that was my domain.

Reentering the cafeteria, more hungry than ever, I spotted Piz who was shooting glances at all the entrances, waiting for me to enter.

"Someone looks nervous," I slid into the chair next to him, "You meeting someone you don't want me knowing about."

"Where were you?" He pushed a plate of Chinese food towards me.

"I had a date with the toilet," I smiled over at Logan, still thankful for his kindness.

Catching on, Piz began eating, "Are you sick a lot?"

"Surprisingly no," I took a bite of my Lo Mein.

"When do you have a doctor's appointment?' Piz asked, his mouth full of food.

Looking down at my cell phone at the date I said, "Tomorrow actually."

"Okay, I'll be there," He reached over and held my hand.

"Actually Piz," I started, but was interrupted by my cell phone, "Frak, I have to take this, but I'll talk to you later."

In all actuality, I hadn't really had to take it. My doctor's office was calling, probably to confirm my appointment for the next day. I just wasn't mentally prepared for the conversation I needed to have with Piz.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate everything he was doing, but we needed to face the facts. We had only been dating a little over a month, so the love bomb was unnecessary, though completely flattering. It made me think of that movie _Heartbreakers_ with Jennifer Love Hewitt and I made a mental note to fit that into my schedule this week. Boy, I love me some Ray Liotta.

Another problem I was facing was the fact that I kept getting completely sidetracked. I needed some time to myself to get all my things in order right now without having Piz always worrying about me. If he hadn't learned by now that I can take care of myself, that boy has a thick head. Its not that I wanted to break up because it seemed like what we had was good but I just needed some space.

But with summer closing in that meant our internships were coming up. I had already let the FBI know I wouldn't be attending, which was one of the hardest things I had to do as I watched my dreams slip between my fingers. So I knew I'd be staying in Neptune, but it was Piz, who had an awesome internship in New York that I didn't want him to miss out on because of me. Especially since he was not the father. It was one thing for my life to change drastically but Piz was like an innocent bystander.

The second hardest thing I was going to have to do was tell Logan. Because really, how do you just show up and announce 'You're going to be a father' and expect it to go well. Especially with our history. _Epic._ Yeah, we sure were.

After my classes, I headed to Piz's room. He deserved to know my intentions first hand.

"Hey," Piz opened the door, promptly placing a kiss on my cheek, "How was your day?"

I crossed the room and flopped onto Wallace's bed dramatically, "Torture, I tell you. _Torture!_"

"Well I mean, since you're here," He shrugged, "I could torture you some more…"

I sat up, Indian style, making sure not to get sidetracked as usual, "Actually, we need to finish up where we left off at lunch since we were rudely interrupted."

"Oh God," Piz went and sat on the edge of his bed, "If you're breaking up with me, do it gently. I have a fragile heart."

"I want to talk about your internship," I said as I saw his demeanor lighten.

"Whew," He brushed imaginary sweat off his forehead, "Well I haven't been able to contact a human being yet but I need to tell them that I'm not coming."

"And why wouldn't you be going?"

"Well, you're pregnant and you need me with you. So I'm going to Virginia with you," He started to explain his plans and I almost choked up.

I took a deep breath, "That's going to be hard since I'm not going. But you, you are going to take that internship."

He shook his head as he got up to close the gap between up by sitting on the edge of Wallace's bed, "I go where you go."

"Piz," I sighed, tilting my head to the side, "You're taking the internship and that's final. You're not giving up your life for this."

"But, I lo-"

"Don't," I interrupted him. I couldn't hear him utter those words again, "This isn't your baby. This isn't your problem. Do you really want me to walk around with that guilt if you turned down this opportunity?"

"I can still get on the radio without the internship," Piz tried to rationalize, "I'm probably going to be the one answering the phone since they obviously don't know how to do that. What will that get me?"

"It will look good on your resume," I pointed out, "And you were so gung-ho about it when you found out. You need to go."

"Who's going to take care of you while I'm gone?" He asked.

"I have my father. And Mac, Mac will be around," I hesitated, "And I need to tell Logan."

He nodded understanding. He knew I had thought a lot about all this because I had all the answers. I knew he was hurting because in a way I was pushing him away, putting a whole two thousand miles between us, but it had to be done.

"So," He finally spoke, "You are breaking up with me…"

"Did I say anything along the lines of 'Piz, I want to breakup with you'?"

"But Logan," He spat back because even he knew our shaky history.

I took his hand in mine, "Just because Logan and I are having a baby, doesn't mean we'll get back together."

"I guess…"

"Besides, I kinda like what we have going here," I ran my fingers through his hair, "Who am I to mess that up?"

"You sure?" He question, looking longingly at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"The surest I've ever been," I kissed his nose as the door opened.

"Tell me you guys don't fool around in my bed while I'm not here," Wallace walked in, throwing his backpack on his desk chair.

"What you don't like to sleep with some Piz juice at hand?" I asked and then feigned throwing up at my statement, "Sorry guys. I took that one a step too far."

"Yeah tell me about it," Wallace shook a little just picturing it.

"And no, we were just talking," Piz had gotten up from his roommate's bed.

Wallace looked confused, "So why couldn't you talk over there?"

I stood up too, swinging my back over my shoulder, "We like to keep our spaces separate. Piz's side is for fooling around and your side is for talking."

"Gotcha," Wallace looked at me skeptically.

"Well, boys," I walked towards the door, "I'm outta here. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Piz said sincerely.

"Luck?" Wallace yelled as I disappeared down the hallway, "Luck for what?"

* * *

It had been awhile since I had stepped foot in the Neptune Grand. Unless you count the time I went to rip Logan a new one after he beat the daylights out of Piz. I don't. Tina at the front desk gave me a small wave. It was like I had never left. The elevator came and took me to Logan's floor. Knocking on the door of the Presidential Suite I waited, hearing shuffling in the background.

Dick opened the door, "Here to yell at us some more?"

"Actually, for once, no. I just came to talk," I walked into the suite, "Is Logan here?"

"Brooding in his room again," He pointed, "But really, I don't see what's so special about you that would make a man want to brood so much."

"Thanks Dick," I didn't need this right now. I was literally shaking in my boots as I approached Logan's door, knocking lightly.

He came to the door looking worn out. I couldn't help but smell something wafting from the inside of his room.

"Veronica," He was shocked to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I pushed passed him, into his room where the stench worsened. The culprit being the food lying all around his room. The brooding must have involved ordering room service but never returning the carts…again.

He kicked aside the top to one of his dishes, "Okay. Talk."

"There's no easy way to say this. Because if there was I would've thought of it by now," I began rambling and pacing, "I've had plenty of time. But I'm a chicken when it comes to the heavy stuff. You know, I like to run and hide until it gets easier."

"Veronica," He braced me with his shoulders, holding me in place, "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant," I said flatly.

He was confused, "I know that. I mean, the whole school knows that thanks to…"

"Its yours," I looked down not wanting to see his reaction.

"I thought…"

I shook my head, "Piz and I haven't even slept together."

"Oh," His hands dropped off my shoulders, "Um, okay. So what are we going to do?"

"You," I finally looked at him, the color had drained from his tanned face, "You don't have to do anything. I don't expect anything from you. Don't worry about child support or anything. But I am keeping the baby. I just thought you should know."

"Veronica," He cleared his throat, "You can't be serious. Did you really think I was just going to let this go because you said so? If you're having this baby, well, I am too."

"Are you sure?" I asked shifting nervously, "Because I'm fine on my own."

"When are you going to learn that you never need to be alone?" He came closer, rubbing a soft hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but melt from his touch.

"Okay," I said dreamily, "I'm not alone."

"So," His hand was still on my face, "What's next?"

I backed away, trying to get my head back together, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after class."

"Okay," He nodded, "I'll be there."

"You don't-"

"I _want _to." Logan cut me off.

"Okay," I was shocked at how well this was going, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Meet me on the quad," He called after me as I left his room.

* * *

So here was a little bit of Logan loving...but don't get your hopes up yet because these two have a lot to go through yet.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

So the journey continues. A little more LoVe interaction/drama and a little less Piz. Thanks to all my encouraging reviews. There are individual messages at the bottom because I feel like I've been neglected my awesome reviewers.

I'm going to try to update next week like I usually do, but I will be on vacation, so you might need to go a week without an update. But I promise that the next chapter is worth waiting for because it will make a lot of you very happy…

As always, read, enjoy and review. If you all make me happy enough, I promise to find some internet connection to return the favor.

P.S. I've never been pregnant, nor have I ever been to any doctors appointments about babies and pregnancies, so if I get something wrong, don't sue me. That's why this is fiction. If I had it my way, babies would come by storks. No weird cravings, weight gain, sleepless nights or pain. So on with the story!

* * *

I was searching the quad for Logan nervously, the sun beating down on me.

"Hey Veronica," Piz popped out of nowhere, "What are you doing here?"

I didn't really want to say it, but there was no way I would lie to Piz either, "Waiting for Logan. He's going with me to the doctor."

"Oh," Piz's gaze dropped, "Well I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

He turned to leave without so much of a kiss but I grabbed his arm pulling him back for a kick peck on the lips. It was just my way of reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. And just like clockwork, as Piz walked away, Logan entered the quad nodding a hello to Piz and he made his way towards me.

"You ready?" Logan swirled his keys around his index finger.

"Yeah, let's go," I turned to walk towards the Hearst parking garage.

Logan's car was in sight when he stopped suddenly, gaping at what he saw. All four of his tires were slashed so that the car was practically sitting on its rims.

"You've got to be kidding me," He looked around, trying to see if the culprit was still around.

I reached out to touch his arm, "I'll look into it."

He pulled out his cell phone calling for a tow to his garage. Lord know he's had to get his car fixed plenty of times. I shuddered thinking back to the time his back window was shot out while we were conveniently making out inside.

"Come on," I glanced down at my watch, "My car's over here."

Of all the awkward moment I had shared with Logan in the past nothing compared to the car ride to the doctor's office. We sat in silence which was odd for me but I really didn't know what to say. I don't know what anyone could say if I had found my car with the tires slashed. Oh wait, scratch that, its happened. Or maybe it was the fact that we were going to the doctor to check on our baby that was really causing the tension but I'd never know because I wasn't asking.

I pulled up in front of the office and sat a few moment collecting myself. This was it, the confirming moment that I was indeed pregnant. I felt that familiar feeling of nausea but I knew that this time it was psychological. I caught Logan staring at me as I breathed, waiting for me to make a move. So it was now or never as I gathered my bag and opened the door and Logan followed suit.

In the doctor's office I felt that familiar pull of anxiety I felt any time I had to go for a checkup. Filing out the paper work, being a new patient, I didn't know what to expected beyond the waiting room. And the waiting room was no piece of cake to sit in. After handing the receptionist back her clipboard I had nothing to distract me from the judging eyes of the other expecting mothers in the uncomfortable plastic seats.

"Miss Mars," Finally the nurse called my name. Exchanging a glance, Logan and I stood up and followed her into the back.

She ushered us into an examination room. I jumped up onto the table while Logan sat in the chair next to it. Neither of us could ignore the millions of pictures of fetuses, vaginas and babies that lined the walls.

"Alright," The nurse came towards me with some of her tools, "I'm just going to take some vitals."

After taking my blood pressure, temperature, and most shocking, my weight she turned back to my file, filling in the numbers.

"I didn't want to make a big deal," She looked up shyly at Logan, "But we've never had anyone famous have a baby with us."

I watched as Logan shifted uncomfortably so I took action, "Oh, the dad had class. Logan's just here for moral support."

The nurse looked a little disappointed, "Oh, well, you're still the first famous person to step foot in here. The doctor will be right with you."

The door clicked behind her before Logan turned to me, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry but I've had enough attention lately," I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, "I don't need to be in all the tabloids because of your fans."

He nodded, understanding, "But they're going to need to know who the father is."

"Ah yes," I rubbed my chin, "The father…"

"You know, there's this thing called patient/doctor confidentiality," Logan pointed out, "If they leak this to the press, we can sue them for all their worth."

"Aw," I pretended to tear up, "You have learned something from me."

Smiling widely, Logan was then interrupted by the door opening, revealing the OB/GYN.

"Hello, hello," She said cheerily and I almost wanted to walk right out and find a new, less chipper doctor, "I'm Dr. Demerack. How are we feeling mommy-to-be?"

"Well besides the bloating and the constant nausea, I'm just great," I was tempted to mimic her excited approach to this but I decided against it, "And I prefer to be called Veronica."

She laughed, "Of course. And is this the daddy-to-be?"

"Yeah, but we have to make sure you strictly follow the whole confidentiality policy," Logan warned, winking at me.

"Well, yes of course," She looked down at the chart, "We're going to need your name and information on file."

"How about we leave his name off the file?" I suggested, "We just don't want this to go public."

The doctor looked as us, puzzled, "I'm sorry but may I ask why is this such a big secret?"

Logan chuckled at the doctor's ignorance, "I'm Logan Echolls."

"Well nice to meet you, Logan," Dr. Demerack shook his hand, obviously not making any connection to his name.

"Son of big time movie star and killer Aaron Echolls," He added, trying to jog her memory.

"Oh, dear," She looked embarrassed, "I just watched the _Tinseltown Diaries_ on your family."

Applauding her revelation I added, "So you see why we need to keep this on the down low."

"Don't worry, everything will be taken care of," She washed her hands and put on a pair of latex gloves, "Alright, let's get started."

She went through the normal routine, checking my health before taking my blood, which I was not happy about.

"Any health concerns we should be worried about?" The doctor asked pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the table.

Although I had been healthy I was concerned about one particular thing, "About two months ago, I was drugged with GHB. Is that going to cause a problem?"

The doctor pursed her lips, "Well there's little known of the effects on unborn children. Depending on the amount and strength of the dose it could cause a problem. Some of the risks include premature labor and low birth weight. But those are most common in continued users."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and that very familiar lump rise in my throat. Of all the things I'd been doing right, this would be out of my control. Out of the corner of my eye, Logan hid his face in his hands. I couldn't look at him or else I would sure lose it.

"Alrighty," Dr. Demerack guided me as she pushed me down to lie on the table, "Let's get a picture of the baby."

She lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach to the cool air of the room. Then squirting the jelly on my flesh I shivered, experience first hand the rumored chill of the gel. Turning the monitor on she began rubbing the transducer in circles while focusing on the screen for the picture.

"Well, it looks like you're about three months a long," The doctor concluded keeping her circles centered around an area she seemed to be picking up a picture. I, however, didn't see a thing on the grainy black and white screen.

And then I heard it. A soft, constant beating that got stronger as she moved it across my stomach finally stopping when it was the strongest.

"There's its heartbeat," She smiled at us. Before I had time to compute what was going on I felt Logan's hand lace in mine. I didn't move or remove it because I was so focused on the screen trying to make out my baby, "And there, is its head."

It all came into view after she pointed out the tiny head. I wanted to reach down and touch it, my baby but of course that wasn't possible, not yet.

"Everything looks alright," She was studying the picture, "Baby looks healthy."

I sighed with relief and was surprised to hear a similar sigh from Logan.

"Can you tell what it is?" Logan asked, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry but I will be able to tell around 20 weeks," She shook her head, "Let me just print this for you and I'll get you cleaned up. Then you're done."

After she wiped the remnants of the jelly off my stomach, I pulled my shirt back down while sitting up. Clutching the sonogram picture in my hands I was fighting back my emotions.

"You'll just need to set up an appointment for next month at the desk," The doctor advised as she walked towards the door, "Keep doing what you're doing and everything should go smoothly."

In a stupor, I somehow made an appointment for next month assuring that they would call and remind me the night before. Logan ushered me outside to my car, taking the keys from me. He was right to know that I was in no condition to drive because as soon as I got in the car I broke down crying. Sitting in the parking lot in silence Logan waited for me to talk to him.

"We're having a baby," I finally choked out. If he couldn't tell before he could now see that these were happy tears, as a smile stretched across my face.

"I know," He whispered still in awe himself.

"I mean, its real. Its right there," I referred back to my picture and Logan nodded his gaze locked on the picture too, "How are we going to do this? Is this really going to work? What if I'm a bad mother?"

Logan put a finger to my lips to stop my rambling, "Stop."

I listened to him looking straight in his eyes and for some reason, I knew we'd somehow be okay.

"Trust me," His finger lingered on my lips, "We'll be okay."

Trust him. _Trust_ him. Trust _him._ I wanted to laugh, scream, anything that would refute his word because he has let me down plenty of times before, especially when I trusted him. I turned my head away, biting my bottom lip. Logan didn't know what trust was.

"I can't," I steadied my voice staring straight out the windshield.

Logan's brows furrowed quizzically, "Can't what?"

"Trust you," I focused on holding back my tears, "Not since Madison."

He slammed his fists on the steering wheel, "Dammit Veronica, what do I have to do?"

I shook my head, still staring straight ahead. One look at him would be the end of my strength.

"We have to work this out, Veronica," His voice softened and I thought I heard it quiver, "We have to."

"Its not that easy," I clenched my jaw, fighting break the impending breakdown.

"It _could_ be that easy," He scrambled, turning towards me, "You just got to give me another chance. Give _us_ a chance."

I shook my head again, "I've given you one too many chances. I can't sit around waiting for you to screw up again. Not with a baby on the way. There will be no us."

And then he did it, crossed the line. Reaching across the center console, he turned my face bringing his closer to mine. He closed the distance between our lips in a forceful kiss. I smacked his chest, trying to break apart, but he just tried harder. Finally, after much protest on my part, he pulled away, searching in my face for something.

"God, Logan," I crossed my arms across my chest after wiping my face of both my tears and his saliva, "Just…God."

"I'm sorry," His voice was flat as he back out of the parking spot, heading back towards campus. I settled into my seat processing the day and boy was it a day that needed processing. From the waiting room to the examination and from Logan's willingness to Logan's forceful nature. It was all too much. I was thankful when he disappeared, leaving me in my car in the parking garage.

From my bag my phone began ringing. Digging through all the nonsense I found it in a mess of hair ties and pens.

"Hello," The sound of my own voice surprised me.

"Hey, Veronica," Piz answered eagerly, "How'd your appointment go?"

"Are you in your room?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there," I climbed out of the passenger seat, making my way slowly towards the dorms. Maybe I needed to talk or maybe I just needed someone who would never hurt me but at that moment I needed Piz.

* * *

**Soapyjoes: **Welcome to the world of the VM and LoVe obsessed. Hope this lives up to all your expectations.

**Blairbear014:** I love that you're so enthusiastic to help me write this breakup scene. Have no fear, it happens in the next chapter. It's as if you read my mind though, because as you just read there is some foreshadowing in this chapter and some dialogue goes along with part of your breakup scene. I'm glad we're on the same page.

**LoVefan4ever:** Well, I was going for the whole silent and shocked reaction from Logan so expect a reaction soon… And don't worry Piz will be out of V's love life soon enough.

**Adja**: Thanks for going a little deeper and commenting on my character building. Since this isn't in a screenplay form, I can't really have Veronica voiceovers like in the show, but I'm trying to capture it all in the prose.

**Roots19:** Yeah, there was no way I was going to let Veronica go without telling Logan because of her history with unknown paternity but I was trying to capture Veronica's way of dealing with things. But I am trying to make their relationship as realistic as possible because if this had happened in the show, I know they wouldn't have jumped right back into things.


	7. Chapter 7

So I didn't have internet last week so here's the long overdue chapter. But it was worth the wait because something big happens in this chapter. Thanks as usual to all my reviewers. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

As always, ready, enjoy and review.

* * *

I'm usually an honest person. Well, I mean when it doesn't involve a case. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell Piz about Logan's kiss. Really, it wasn't important but it was still eating me up inside.

Once inside Piz's room that afternoon, all I could do was show the sonogram picture.

"I don't see it," Piz turned the picture to look at it from every angle.

I took the picture out of his hand, turning it upright and traced the outline of my baby, "It's _right_ there!"

After I pointed it out, he studied it cautiously, seemingly taking in every nook and cranny, "Wow."

"I know," I maneuvered the picture out of his hand to study it again myself. Piz began massaging my shoulders as I stayed glued to the picture.

"Don't tell me you two are looking at dirty pictures," I hadn't even noticed Wallace walked in until he spoke, "_In broad daylight?!_"

"Oh Papa bear," He cringed at the old nickname as I bounded across the room, "I'm here to share the wealth."

He looked on questioningly, "Is this some kind of abstract, white people art that us black folk don't get?"

I laughed, pointing out the head, "No, Brown Bear, that's my baby."

He didn't even make a comment at the newest nickname because he too was engulfed in my baby, "Well hot damn."

"Well boys, I _must _be going now to show this to my Daddy-o," Piz came over and kissed my cheek as I made my way to the door, "Bye guys."

* * *

I swung the door of the apartment open and paused in the door frame for dramatic effect.

"Hello, dear daughter of mine," My dad smiled from the stove, looking at me unaffected.

Disappointed in his lack of interest in my life, I slumped into the apartment, closing the door behind me, "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?"

"I thought I'd give you some time to breathe," He shook his head, stirring the pot in front of him, "How was your day darling?"

"Well," I sat on the stool letting my bag dropped to the floor next to it, "I went to class, ate some grade A Hearst food, got my first sonogram, hung out with the boyfriend. Ya know, the usual."

He stopped stirring, "Was there supervision during this boyfriend hang out?"

"Seeing as I'm already knocked up, we have all the unprotected sex we want," I smiled, watching as he tensed up. Crossing the short distance between the stove and the island, he took deep breaths.

Gripping the counter tightly he finally answered, "I'm not finding that funny."

"Don't worry Dad, Wallace was there," I reassured him, "Besides Piz and I haven't even done that."

I noticed my slipup but I hoped that my dad didn't because he would know what that meant. And if his little princess was going to have a baby, it better be with someone like Stosh Piznarski, not Logan Echolls.

"So where is this sonogram picture?" He lightened up. I guess he wasn't as sharp as he let on to be. From my jacket pocket I pulled out the picture that hadn't left my side since the doctor gave Logan and I our copies, "Hm. Looks like a good looking kid."

I laughed, "Like you can tell. I just can't believe that is in here."

My father followed my hand to my stomach with his eyes, "And you're taking care of yourself? Vitamins? Taking it easy? No cases?"

I pulled out my bottle of prenatal vitamins and jiggled them around, "I've locked up the office for now."

He nodded taking the picture over to the refrigerator. Taking a magnet off the side, he hung the picture on the door and stood back to admire it.

"Ah, some families hang their kids report cards on the fridge," I got up to stand next to him, "But not us."

"Let's face it honey," He put an arm around my shoulders, "We've never been the most conventional family."

Together, we finished the last preparations for dinner. I set the places on the island and Dad continued stirring whatever was in the pot. Pouring water into two glasses, I sat and waited for my dad to be done. Dumping slop into each of our plates I couldn't help but stare questioningly at my plate.

"It's edible," My dad assured me, "I promise."

I waited for him to take a bite before I dove into my own plate. I was surprised at how hungry I was.

"I know I've said this before," He broke the silence that had fallen between us as I shoveled the food into my mouth, "But Stosh is a really good kid."

I nodded in confirmation, "I know he is."

"Have you talked to Logan?" He asked, and I shifted in my seat, "What are his intentions?"

He had caught on. Taking a deep breath I tried to explain the strained relationship between Logan and I, "He came to the doctor's with me today. He's been really good about it all."

"Ha!" My dad's reaction startled me, "He's been _good_ about it all? You, you've been really good about this. But what I mean is what are his intentions regarding the baby?"

I put my fork down, "His exact words were 'If you're having this baby, so I am'. So that's where we're at. Two people, having a baby. That's it."

Turning his attention back to his full plate of food, I knew he was judging. My response might even warrant him a visit to Logan's. Damn me and my big mouth.

"We're not getting back together," I tried to explain further, "Like you said before, we've never done anything conventionally."

"Its just," My father sighed, lowering his voice, "This isn't how I pictured all this. You're my baby girl. I've spent my whole life protecting you and I can't do anything about this."

That broke my heart. My dad would never say that I've ever been a disappointment, but this was a close as it would get. I wish I had been more careful for his sake. I wish I got better grades for him. I had told him that he was my hero, and he truly was.

I got off my stool and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You are the best father ever," I spoke close to his ear, "My choices are my choices. My mistakes are my mistakes. But it is because of you that I am so good at handling things. You're my rock, my hero. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," He closed his eyes, soaking in the moment, "Oh, and you're the best daughter ever too."

In my mind, images flashed with all the times my father had saved me. He'd always been there, whether I thought I needed him or not. And most of the time, I had put myself in a bad situation. I made a mental note to stop that.

Then, I realized I was crying. Not heart wrenching sobs, but the silent kind of cry. Tears ran down my face and dropped onto my shirt. I was never one to cry unless it was something really heavy, but lately I had caught myself crying for no reason at all. These cursed hormones. Or maybe I am a marshmallow.

I turned in early that night because it had been a pretty emotionally draining day. Fully refreshed in the morning, I headed to campus with a smile plastered on my face. I was in a good mood for once, and I wasn't going to question things.

"Hey Veronica, over here," Piz smiled from the table he was saving in the cafeteria.

"Hi honey," I semi-skipped over to him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed at my curious behavior, "What?"

He laughed, "You're overly chipper today."

The smile faded from my face, "What a girl can't be happy?"

"A girl, yes," Piz pondered, "But you are not a girl. You're Veronica Mars."

My mouth dropped open, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He realized he was digging himself a deeper hole, "It's just I haven't seen you happy in a while. But I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy, you're happy."

"Good," I smiled again, stealing a fry from his plate.

"Veronica," The hair stood up on the back of my neck at the sound of his voice, "I need to talk to you."

I turned and saw Logan standing, shifting in place. Now my smile was completely wiped from my face.

I lowered my voice hoping it would stay steady, "I don't want to talk to you."

He leaned on the table, getting low enough to look me in the eyes, "Veronica, I'm sorry about yesterday, but please come talk to me."

"I said," I got a little louder, attracting attention from the few people around us, "That I don't want to talk to you."

He slammed his fists on the table, "Dammit Veronica, I'm not playing these games with you."

"Alright, Logan," Piz stood up, "She said she doesn't want to talk to you. Leave it at that."

"This doesn't concern you," Logan turned his attention from Piz back to me, "I was a jerk. I know that. But you just have to listen to me."

"Are you deaf, man?" Piz said slightly laughing. I'd never seen him so tough. Talk about out of character.

"Listen, _Piz_," I could tell Logan was getting angry, "I'm talking to Veronica here. I don't want any trouble with you. Besides we both know how that plays out."

"Don't threaten me," Piz stepped towards Logan, but suddenly softened up meeting Logan's hard gaze, "And last time was a surprise attack. You caught me off guard. But next time, I'll be ready."

"Ha!" I could tell Logan couldn't believe his ears, "Seriously man, don't get involved."

"I am involved, okay?" Piz said defiantly, "Veronica's my girlfriend and if she doesn't want to talk to someone, she doesn't have to."

"You know what?" Logan backed up, "I'll come find you when you're watchdog isn't around. And I thought I had to worry about Backup."

I met Logan's gaze before he turned around and walked out onto the quad. He was truly hurting. I was hurting him. Unintentionally, but I was. So he kissed me. Did that really warrant me avoiding him? Or maybe that's just how Logan and I worked. There had been many times in the past that a kiss had followed by a couple days of avoidance. He should understand that.

"Logan!" I yelled at him, but he was already out the double doors. I settled back into my seat. I was definitely not happy anymore.

"Veronica," Piz said in a whisper, sitting down next to me.

I didn't look at him but I did answer, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Piz," I pat his arm, "You know as well as I do that you're not Mr. Tough Guy."

"Seriously, Veronica?" Piz's face began turning red, "What you really mean is, 'Piz, you're not Logan'."

"Wh-" I started but Piz cut me off.

"I see the way you look at him," He shook his head, calming down, "Maybe I'm just jealous that you've never looked at me like that. But hey, a guy can dream right?"

"Piz, stop," I tried to compute what he was saying.

"It's okay, Veronica," Piz pursed his lips, nodding his head, "I get it."

"Get what, Piz," I asked switching into panic mode, "Because I don't."

He held my hand, "It's just, you don't feel the same way that I feel about you. But it's okay."

"How can you say that?" I felt the tears. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want him to know that this was affecting me but that familiar lump came anyway, "If I didn't care about you, why would we still be together?"

"I don't know," His voice was raw and honest. I had almost forgotten how innocent he was, "But I see it now and I don't want to be that guy."

"What guy?" I choked, "A good guy? A _great_ guy? What guy, Piz?"

"The guy who got in your way," He sighed, "I love you, but you love Logan."

My mouth dropped open, "I _loved_ Logan. Past tense! Can we please not do this here?"

People were staring. I probably looked like a crying, desperate mess on top of everything else the campus thought of me. I didn't need to add to my reputation.

"There's nothing left to say Veronica," He stood up to leave, "I hope we can still be frie-"

"Don't say that," I stood too, my whole body quaking, "You don't have to say it."

He reached out towards me but I pulled away, "I really do want to be friends again, like before."

"I just," And here's where I completely lost it, "Can't."

I turned and walked briskly from the lunch room. I couldn't believe I had just been dumped. It didn't help that he was one of the nicest guys I'd ever dated, falling in a category with Leo and Duncan. And that made me cry even more, because again, I failed at the whole relationship thing.

I fumbled in my bag for my keys, cursing as they fell to the ground. Bending down, I picked them up and hurried down the stairs to the bottom level of the parking garage. I was just in time to see Logan kicking his flat, again, tires.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled dialing his on his cell phone.

I wiped away my tears, focusing on the problem at hand, "Didn't you get that towed yesterday?"

"Yeah," He answered before he realized it was me, "And they replaced the tires but low and behold, they have been slashed."

"Got any enemies?" I slipped right back into PI mode, needing this distraction from real life.

He smiled. We both knew that Logan had enemies. It seemed to be his daily mission but that wasn't going to solve the case. I was.

I pulled my camera from my bag and took pictures of his car and tires, trying to get the scene from every angle to maximize the possibilities for clues.

"Do you always park in the same spot?" I thought about how this had happened two days in a row.

He shook his head, "I tried to get Dean O'Dell to get me a spot right out front that said 'The best student ever, Logan Echolls, parks here' but he died before he could sign off on it."

I didn't find it funny in the least and he mumbled a sorry as I circled his car. I stopped by the passenger side, something catching my eye. There was a blinking red light tucked above the tire.

"Well, I know how they found your car," I held up the tracking device, "Now we just have to find out who's tracking you?"

"I'm coming with you," Logan spoke catching up to me as I took the tracker to my car.

"No, you're not," I slammed the door behind me, locking the others while rolling down the window a crack.

He leaned his hands on the roof, "Veronica, I don't want you taking any cases. Its too dangerous."

"This is far from dangerous," I tried to reason with him, "And you don't dictate my life."

"You're kidding me right?" Logan laughed that nervous laugh he always did when I didn't see his side, "You're carrying my baby. I will dictate anything and everything."

"I need this distraction," I pleaded, "And I promise I'll bring Backup."

"Veronica Mars," He shook his head, stepping away from my car. Taking that as my approval, I drove away before he could change his mind.

* * *

Okay so I know the break-up scene didn't go as many of you might have wanted, but I wanted to leave Piz with _some_ dignity. I really wanted to get this chapter up so I will respond individually to all the reviews next chapter. So review.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Well I know its technically Thursday and I'm sorry for being like 20 minutes late with my update but I was totally engulfed in this awesome VM story today reading the whole thing straight thru. Besides entertaining me on this rainy Wednesday, it also inspired me to get my next chapter out tonight even if I have work early tomorrow morning. If that doesn't scream dedication I don't know what does.

Enough with my drowsy babbling and on to the next installment to my twisting story. Individual reviews are on the bottom and without further ado the chapter.

* * *

So someone is tracking Logan. And for once, it wasn't me. But I know we'd both feel safer if it was.

"Okay," I pulled out my laptop, "Let's see who you belong to."

Typing in the serial number, I waited as the system searched for a name. Some times it paid to be a PI with a password.

_John Dough_. How clever. After finding the owner, it was time to check Mr. Dough out.

I silently cursed my horrible luck. John Dough died two months ago. With him out of the picture, it was going to be a little bit harder to track the tracker.

The only way left was to lore the culprit to me. With the tracker in hand, I couldn't even stop home to get Backup. This would not only anger my dad but Logan too, but I'd sleep easier at night if they didn't know where I lived.

Now the question was where I wanted to lead them. It had to be a semi-remote place, and Logan-like, with people to see me, in case thins got hairy.

Inside my car I drove with no real destination in mind. I probably knew Logan better than anyone but my mind went black to what the young Echolls would do on this fine Thursday afternoon.

I switched on the radio, only to hear Piz's voice on the Hearst radio station. When he was my boyfriend, I used to listening to his show. With all the effort I had put into not thinking about the events from earlier, Piz was not letting it happen.

As much as I wanted to listen to him debate about the local issues, like the scandalous sheriff elections, I had to keep my mission on the front burner. I tuned my radio to a different station, catching the tail end of a weather report.

"With the promise of rain looming over the Pacific, it won't be surprising to see ten foot surges all day."

I laughed at my utter stupidity. Of course the beach was the perfect place to find out who was behind the tire slashing.

Upon arriving at Dog Beach, I left the blinking device in my car. Moving to a bench with a clear view, I settled in to wait.

Twenty grueling minutes later, a car pulled through the small lot, slowing down but never stopping. After the second pass I knew this was my guy. Taking careful note of the license plate, I waited until the car was out of sight again to bail.

I placed the tracker under my tire before backing up. It was so satisfying to hear the plastic crumble underneath my Saturn's wheels. I stopped the car, opening my door and bending over to retrieve the crushed device. Though completely useless now, I wanted to be sure to return the expensive gadget to its owner. Now if only I knew who the goons in the Towne Car were.

That, however, was a mystery I could solve from the comfort of my own home. I couldn't wait to change into my comfy pajamas because I don't know when it happened but all of my pants have begun to cut into my stomach. Seeing as I hadn't even noticed it, I was sure other people hadn't either. Even though most of the campus already knew, I wanted to try to keep my baby bump undercover as long as possible.

The thought of more work seemed draining but luckily it was an easy license check. I hoped that these stalkers were not as good as me so that it was cut and dry and I could hit the sack early tonight.

At home, in my comfy pajamas, things were not as easy as I had wished. These stalkers were as good as me because along with using a tracking device licensed to John Dough, they also used his car. Coicidence you say? I think not.

"Hey Dad!" Two Mars brains were always better than one.

My door swung open, exposing my father to the pleasant scene, "What do you want?"

I stuck out my bottom lip, "I need some help."

"What was that you said?" He cupped his ear in his hand, "Did you just ask me for help?"

I shook my head, laughing, "Don't let it get to your head. Come here."

He crossed the room and sat next to me on my bed. He glanced at the computer screen, reading up on John Dough, his eyebrows furrowed, "A friend of yours?"

"Apparently he's tracking a friend of mine," I answered vaguely.

"Honey," He pat my shoulder, "You know he's dead right. And I'm sure a ghost can't hold a GPS."

I feigned shock, "Are you sure? Because apparently this ghost can operate a car too."

"How do you know that?" Keith switched into father mode.

Shit, I was caught, "They followed the tracker…to me."

"Veronica," He said sternly, "You don't know who this is or why they're stalking your friend and yet you put yourself and your baby in danger? That is one of the stupidest things you've ever done."

I shifted away from him, trying to distance myself from the tension, "I need to do this. I can't just sit around and watch my life pass me by."

"At the rate you're going, you're not going to have a life."

I shook my head, "Stop being dramatic, Dad. I know what I'm doing."

"Then why do you need _my_ help?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Because…because," I stuttered not wanting to admit defeat, "Because I need you."

"So fill me in," Keith turned the computer to better view the screen, "Who is your friend? How are they stalking them?"

I knew that there was no way he would help me without all the details so there was no point in continuing on with the 'friend' charade, "Their slashing Logan's tires no matter where he goes. I've witnessed it twice but I have a feeling those aren't the only two times. I told him I'd look into it and while taking pictures of his car, I found the tracker."

"Bad things seem to hover over that kid like a black cloud," Dad thought out loud.

"So, I took the tracker to the beach and this Towne Car, registered to John Dough circled the parking lot twice," I switched to the picture I had snapped of the lurking car, "Obviously, it's not Mr. Dough and that's where you come in. Work your magic."

I watched as my dad scooped my computer into his lap and went to work. He pulled up John Dough's autopsy report. _Inconclusive_. What we saw was 'murder'. Next thing we had to do was find something that would have led to murder.

"Bingo," My dad spoke, snapping me out of my investigative trance, "We have a criminal record."

Drug trafficking, money laundering, assault and stalker charges littered his record.

"And here I thought I had found the real life Pillsbury Doughboy," I pouted again, disappointed.

Dad shook his head again, "Do you see why this is dangerous? Whoever is using his equipment could've killed him. He seemed connected with something."

_Connected._

"Dad!" I shot up, "Check to see if you can connect him to the Sorokin family."

Confused, Keith navigated thru the Google, "Looks like you didn't need my help after all. There are almost five hundred hits connecting the two."

I clutched my chest reading thru the descriptions of the articles. Though I didn't get all the details, I knew that Gory Sorokin Sr. was not someone you wanted to cross on the street. And the same definitely applied to his son.

"Honey," Dad eyed me cautiously, "What's up?"

I tried to shake the uneasy feeling in my stomach, "I solved the case. And I'm really tired."

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Keith narrowed his glare, "Sleeping enough? Eating healthy? Taking vitamins?"

I nodded, confirming all of the three, "Though I would love to get a few extra winks tonight."

He brushed my hair down, "Alright dear, sweet dreams."

I stretched out, cuddling under my blankets. My dad made his way back towards the door, placing my laptop on my desk on his way. He paused in the doorframe before shutting the light.

"Hey Dad," I half whispered but he heard, "Thanks for your help. I could've have done it without you."

"You're going to be just fine," Keith smiled pulling the door shut behind him.

When my alarm sounded the next morning, I felt anything but refreshed. It's hard to with my bladder waking me up at least once an hour to empty. The only thing that would've helped me through the day, I couldn't have. And boy did I miss caffeine.

Nonetheless, I pulled on my clothes, looked at myself in the mirror and was off to another day full of higher education. The first thing on my mind, however, was not my history exam but a certain guy I needed to track down. Ha, _track._

I had been debating whether or not I should even tell Logan that it was Gory who was flattening his tires daily. On one side, I knew that Logan would want compensation, revenge because really the only thing Gory had against Logan was Logan beating the crap out of him for taping Piz and I. Clearly one was more wrong than the other, but I don't think Gory would want to shake hands and make up with Logan while forking over several hundreds of dollars for damages. If only it was that easy.

I resumed my inner debate on the way to campus deciding against telling Logan about his stalker just yet. First, I wanted to have a little one-on-one with Gory myself. Lord knows I couldn't make things worse.

"Hey Gory," I had spotted him immediately, seeing as he was surrounded by his usual goons, "Got a sec?"

He sighed heavily and it was apparent that he was not happy to see me, "What do you want, Mars?"

"You don't seem happy to see me…"

"Cut to the chase," He said sharply.

I stuck out my bottom lip in my perfected pout, "You don't seem happy to see me."

He began to stand up and I knew I was losing him. It was time to stop beating around the bush and be blunt and honest with the guy.

"Lay off Logan Echolls."

This got his attention but instead of quivering fear of my discovery he laughed in my face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" I pulled the crushed tracking device out of my bag, "You're telling me this isn't yours?"

"I've never seen that thing before in my life," He said shaking his head before pausing to thing, "Oh wait, I have seen one of those before. In my room. I think you left it there on one of your visits."

I smiled sweetly, "Oh silly, this isn't mine. Trust me I wouldn't have smashed it. These things will set you back a couple hundred. Plus if you would've run its serial number, you'd find its not registered to me. But _that's_ why I'm talking to you."

"Well if you can run the serial number to find out who it's registered to you probably already found that it's not registered to me," Yes, he made a valid point. These Russian mobsters sure were slippery.

"You're right," I quipped, "Does the name John Dough ring a bell?"

If he even squirmed under the pressure I was trying to put on him I had truly missed it because the guy was still cool as a cucumber, "John Doe huh? I'm sure if you swung by a few morgues or hospitals you can find a whole bunch of John Doe's."

"Dough spelled D-O-U-G-H," I corrected, laughing on the inside at his clever joke.

He shook his head, "Nope, can't say that I have."

"You have to say that don't you," I titled my head to the side, "Next time you track someone don't use things owned by a person you father offed."

His face hardened and his eyes narrowed on me. If he didn't feel the pressure before he sure did now. "You stupid girl."

"Girl, yes," I smiled, backing away, "Stupid? Well we both know that I'm not."

"We'll see about that," He yelled after my retreating figure.

Going up against our very own Russian mob boss' son was scary enough but actually talking with Gory had sent shivers down my spine. But it was his parting words that got the best of me. Practically running across campus, I was having a full blown panic attack thinking of all the things that Gory could and would do to me. I surely didn't have the money to keep replacing tires and I sure as hell didn't have a strong enough reputation to survive another sex tape, though there is no one that could star opposite of me.

"V," I stopped my mad dash at the sound of a familiar voice, "Are you okay? I've been calling after you halfway thru the quad."

"Yeah," I tried to mask my heavy breathing but was happy to be face-to-face with Wallace, "Just late for a history exam."

"Oh, okay," He eyed my skeptically, "But can we do lunch today? I'm feeling extremely out of the loop on my best friend's life."

"See," I smiled regaining my 'Veronica' composure and wit, "You do love me."

He laughed, shaking his head, "You're buying."

"Hey!" I yelled as he disappeared in a crowd of students, "I didn't bring _that_ much money with me today."

"You should be like me," Dick popped up next to me donning a smirk, "I never leave the house without at least thirteen thousand."

I didn't even crack a smile as I stared him down, "Dick, that wasn't funny in high school and its even less funny now."

"Geez, don't go all hormonal on me," He said as I glanced down at my watch. Now I really was late for my history exam. Good thing my teacher thinks I'm God's gift to historians everywhere.

"As much as I'd like to respond to that, I have to go earn some grades," I turned away from the blonde boy, "You should try it."

Inside the building I cursed out loud. Not only was I late but I was also in the wrong building. Leave it up to my anxiety to get me in trouble. And damn my poor athletic skills. I should've joined track when I had the chance.

"Hey Veronica," Logan called after me as I ran past him with no acknowledgment.

"Why God? Why?" I threw my hands up in defeat. Obviously the fates were against me today.

Falling into step with me Logan proceeded with the conversation, "So any leads on the Great Tire-dini?"

I glanced at my watch again, quickening my pace, "Logan I really can't talk right now. Find me later."

* * *

As promised here are individual reviews for the last two chapters.

**Adja: **Thanks for your constant reviews. I know that Veronica doesn't really cry because well, she's Veronica but seeing as she hormonal I felt a few good cries are exactly what she needs. And like you said, anyone would cry in her situation. Also thanks for supporting the break up scene too! And trust me you're going to want to kick even more ass in the coming chapters.

**Shakamia:** Well as they say, girls tend to turn into their mother. I'm not saying that Veronica will turn out anything like Lianne but its just something I included for effect. And nothing angers me more than Veronica and Logan's relationship, especially in season three, so naturally I had to keep on with the pattern. But don't worry my Logan will have a better handle of Veronica soon enough.

**Blairbear014:** Oh my friend, I love all your ideas. But I also like Piz as the quirky, corny supporting character that he is. (Hence why I left him with his pride in the break up scene.) But I can't promise you a LoVe reunion just yet. I guess you'll have to keep reading the find out what happens with them…

**Soapyjoes:** Well thanks for the "Mommy" stamp of approval of the doctor scene, though there will be basically two more to avoid any possible butchering. And I really try to make my writing as realistic as possible so I don't do sugarcoating and what not so thanks for liking my break up scene as well. Hope you'll enjoy the exciting chapters to come!

**Lillynoway88:** Well I have to say you were my favorite review though for reasons listed at the top, I myself cannot say that this is the best VM story ever. But you are entitled to your opinion and I totally support that. I hope you still feel that way as the story progresses.

**GlitterFairyPrincess:** I just get so excited writing chapters that I pack things into one. I'm trying to spread it out a little more so that there's not too much excitement in one read but seeing as I only update once a week, I feel that you all need the extra excitement. And I'm also not as clever as the writers, so my this is probably the only mystery I will include in my story though its not really a mystery anymore. More of a conflict. An extremely juicy conflict.

**Jenn6891:** I can't say that Veronica and Logan will be getting back anytime soon. I mean come on, Piz just broke her heart. But don't worry there will be other things on her mind besides boys. And kudos to you for predicting where is was going. Damn my predictability!

Just a note to all, take that extra second to drop a review just to make me feel loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. There might be a few mistakes because I just tried to get it out but I will edit it later just in case. Hope you enjoy. Lots of interactions and drama as usual.

All medical things I pretend to know, is all fiction. So if its crazy and outlandish, just go with me.

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

It was hard enough focusing on something else to forget the whole Piz situation but now I had to think of something to keep my mind off the very thing that was supposed to keep my mind off of Piz. Not that I was thinking about Piz with my life at stake.

So what better way to distract myself but throw a party for my dad. Today was the day we would be finding out the final verdict on who would be the next sheriff of Balboa County. And being the dutiful daughter that I am, what else would I do to show my father his support. I was also lucky that I was creative enough to send my father on a wild goose chase to get him out of the station all day.

I went all out with the decorations with a range of banners, streamers and pictures of my pops. There were so many odds and ends that I would have to make a second trip for balloons later but I didn't mind. With all that my father had done for me over the years, this was small in comparison.

Carrying my messenger bag and the bags full of streamers on my arm I piled the box full of banners and supplies. Before shutting the door with my butt I slid the collages I had made under my arm.

I couldn't believe that I made it up the stairs, through the door, down the hallway and around the corner without dropping or running into anything. I guess it was the fact that I knew the station like the back of my hand due to my many trips to the county building.

Dropping off all the decorations on the front desk, I took the opportunity to snoop around my dad's office. With everyone at lunch and the officer on duty probably taking a long bathroom break, it was easy to slip in unnoticed. I made a mental note to let my dad know that this needed to be changed because anyone could just walk in.

I was utterly disappointed that there was nothing interesting out in his office. No crazy cases or embarrassing confiscated things either. But boy did his chair look extra comfy. I made another mental note to ask my dad to order me one for my own office at Mars Investigations.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you around these parts," The door creaked open, "I'm a little hurt it took you this long."

"Oh, Deputy Leo," I leaned forward in the chair, "I'm taking a break from crime fighting for a while. But don't worry, I know where to find you if I need you."

He shook his head, sitting in the guest chairs across from me, "So what do you call this visit?"

"Well, I do need your help," I titled my head, "If you missed the enormous pile of decorations, maybe you shouldn't be a cop. But I do need a little help transforming this place into the most outrageous victory room possible."

"Such confidence," My mouth hung open at his lack of enthusiasm for my father's campaign, "That I would help you."

I laughed an evil laugh, "When have you ever been able to resist my head tilt?"

The man looked utterly defeated as he stood from the chair, head hung. But nonetheless he motioned towards the paraphernalia I had brought in and I couldn't help but jump for joy. Together we _did_ turn the police station into the most outrageous victory palace. The only thing missing were the balloons.

"Alright, keep tabs on my dad while I'm gone," I pointed a stern finger at Leo, "Don't screw this up for me D'Amato."

"You bet, Veronica," He smiled and I was confident that things would go our way.

And it wasn't until I pulled onto the PCH that I knew things were terribly wrong. The black car from behind me crossed over the center line and sped passed me. I couldn't help but curse at the rage engulfed driver.

Just when I was thought I would make it to Party City in one piece the black car slammed on its breaks before continuing on. Instinctually I kept my distance from erratic vehicle but suddenly in my rearview mirror another dark car was on my tail.

"Shit," I whispered, having no where to turn. To my right, the cliff threatened imminent death if I veered off the road whereas to my left, oncoming traffic was something to worry about, "Breathe, Veronica."

With the pressure from both cars, I took the first opportunity I could to veer off the road into the shoulder once the threatening cliffs were behind me. I hadn't anticipated the bumpiness of the shoulder which was covered with giant rocks. I slammed on the brakes and my whole body lurched forward before I was flung back into the seat by my seatbelt. The lifesaving device had kept my head from going through the window. As the dust settled I watched as the two cars, satisfied by my move, took off down the road.

I pressed my foot on the gas and back tire turned underneath itself, "Shit." I slammed my fists on the steering wheel, the whole of the situation finally setting in. Being stranded on the side of the PCH was probably not the best place to be after having been run off the road, but it didn't look like I was going anywhere fast.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the almost forgotten number, "Hey Leo."

"Are you checking up on me?" I could tell he was smiling, "No, Veronica, I haven't screwed up yet."

"Actually," I tilted my head out of habit even though he couldn't see me, "I'm kinda in a jam."

"What's up?"

I let out a chuckle, "Funny thing. I might of gotten stuck in a ditch. And I _really_ need to be there when they announce my father's victory. So…"

"Where are you?" I heard his keys jingle in the background. I quickly blurted out the mile marker on the PCH before hanging up to recollect myself before Leo showed up.

First thing I did was unbuckle my seatbelt. Thanks to Newton's 3rd law of motion, even though the car had stopped, my body kept going causing the seatbelt to lock up. Massaging my stomach and chest I couldn't block out the millions of thoughts that bombarded my brain.

What were the license numbers? Did they even have license plates? What was the make of the cars? What color were they? With all the questions I had floating through my head only one thing I was sure of. This was Gory Sorokin's doings. He was a man of his word.

A horn jolted me back to reality. Looking up in my rearview mirror I saw that Leo had arrived, flashing lights and all. Sure, draw more attention me.  
"Can you turn those off?" I grimaced getting out of my Saturn.

He shook his head, "It's protocol."

"Well, come on," I hurried him, "We _need_ to get back before my dad does."

"Don't sweat it, Veronica," Leo turned on his sirens and we were speeding back towards the station.

On the way back I shot Wallace a text requesting he come a bit earlier, and with balloons.

"So," Leo broke the silence, "What happened?"

I was run off the road by the Russian mob. That one would go over well.

"There was a turtle in the road. I just couldn't hit it."

"Veronica Mars, saving the world one animal at a time."

Animal was more like it because Gory didn't seem human. Who could torture people like he was? Who _would_?

Back at the station, things were looking good sans the balloons. I tried to busy myself until Wallace arrived but there was little left to do. Upon arriving, Leo was confronted with a pile of files that needed to be put away thanks to Inga calling out sick. The rest of the officers just ignored me because it was just like the old days with me hanging around, sprucing the place up.

I stretched trying to straighten the 'Congratulations' banner Leo and I had hung earlier. As I raised my arms, a pain shot through my stomach. Bringing my arms down I rubbed the sore spot. I lifted my shirt and I noticed that where the seatbelt had locked up was a bruise spanning the entire width of my stomach. Instead of decorating I took to massaging the mark again. And then the pain seared again.

I needed to sit down. This was not normal but it was almost time for the announcement; there was no way I was missing that. It would have to wait until after we celebrated my father's victory.

The side of the banner I had bee working on fell on me, ruining the entire wall. I got up to fix it but the pain in my stomach wouldn't let me. It felt like a knife was cutting into me, I could barely stand it anymore.

"I come baring balloons," Piz appeared in the reception area with a bundle of blue and yellow balloons. Obviously I was quite a sight on the floor, near tears because he noticed, "Veronica what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" I winced as he crouched down to the floor.

"Balloons," Piz didn't take his eyes off of me, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't help but cry now, "I don't know. It hurts."

"What hurts? What happened?"

I couldn't even formulate a sentence now as the pain intensified. It was like Piz could sense my increased discomfort because he began looking frantically around for someone, anyone who could help.

"Leo," I choked out and from the file room, he emerged.

"Call an ambulance!" Piz ordered.

Leo hesitated, trying to formulate what happened.

"We have to hurry!" Piz yelled at him, "She's pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Leo was astounded but he snapped into deputy mode as I cried a little louder. All this time, I hadn't even thought about the baby, "I'll be faster than an ambulance. Let's go."

Piz tried to lift me off the floor, and if I were in any other state, he would've earned a smart remark but right now, I was thankful for his effort. Leo stepped in and whisked me to his squad car. Piz slid into the back seat as Leo eased me in as well. With my head in Piz's lap and Leo at the wheel, sirens and lights twirling we were off to the hospital.

"Hey, stay with me," Piz brushed the hair off my face, trying to soothe my sobs.

"Why are you doing this," I coughed out, "After everything…"

He pet my head, "No matter what happened between us, I still care about you. Hands down, you need me, I'm there."

My breathing got quicker before finally everything went black.

* * *

I had to blink a few times before the room came into focus. Then flashes from earlier came to the surface and I began panicking.

"Hey, hey," Piz sat forward in the chair next to the bed, "It's okay."

"The baby?" I asked, still a little disoriented.

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family," Piz said, "But I'm pretty sure that machine right there is a fetal heart monitor."

Sure enough, to my right were two beeping machines. One beeped in time with my own heart while the other was slower. I let out a cry of relief as I watched the monitor.

"I'm going to go get the doctor."

The door closed behind him and I took the chance to close my eyes and pray. I didn't do it often but at times like these it was the only piece of hope I had. I had prayed that Lily was really alive. I prayed that the bus crash hadn't happened. Even though I had prayed for impossible things in the past, this was something I could pray for.

"Please let my baby be okay," I said out loud.

The door swung open and I turned.

"Veronica," Even though the light was blinding me, I knew it was Logan. He was across the room in two steps, "Veronica."

Before I could protest he was kissing my forehead, my cheek, my nose, all hungrily. Though shocked by his behavior, I didn't stop him.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry," I broke down again, admitting my fault in all this, "I screwed up."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Logan whispered, "Piz didn't tell me anything on the phone."

I furrowed my brows, "Piz called you?"

"Yeah, he said that you were in trouble. I came as fast as I could."

The door opened again, revealing a man in a long white coat.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The doctor said, not looking up from the chart.

I cleared my throat, "I'd like him to stay."

"Very well," The doctor nodded, "Miss Mars, have you been under pressure lately? Anything stressing you out?"

"Well, I just finished my finals," I left out the real reason for my sleepless nights, "So yeah, I get stressed out a lot."

"So tell me," He took a few notes, "What happened today?"

I shifted uncomfortably in the bed, "Well I decorated my father's office for him. I went to pick up balloons but I got distracted and went off the road. I got stuck in a ditch. The seatbelt locked up on me. When I got back to the station, I was really uncomfortable. Where the seatbelt caught me was bruised and sore."

"I'm going to tell you what happened," He put down the chart, "You had a massive panic attack."

"But what about the pain in my stomach," I blurted, "I mean, it really hurt."

The doctor nodded, "After all the test we ran, besides the bruise, I believe it was psychological."

"So the baby's okay?" Logan chimed in.

"The baby is completely healthy," The doctor reassured, "But we're going to keep you over night for observation, just in case."

"Okay."

"Have you ever had panic attacks before?" The doctor asked, picking up the chart again.

I thought back. There have been many times that I've felt panicked but I don't think any of these times qualified as a panic attack, "No."

"Alright," He nodded again, noting my answer, "I don't want to medicate you, since you're pregnant but I'm going to order you a stress test with your next monthly appointment to see how you're doing. You need to take it easy. No stress and maybe you should take a break from driving."

"Thank you, doctor." Logan said as the doctor left the room.

"Oh, thank God," I let out finally rubbing my stomach carefully, "If I let something happen, I would…"

Logan shushed me right as I felt my heart quicken again.

"You heard the man, Ronnie," Logan placed a hand on my stomach as well, "You just need to chill."

"It's just -- I just --," I stammered.

"Just stop," Logan put a finger to my lips, "Relax. You should get some rest."

But instead I shot straight up in the bed, "Did my dad win? Is he Sheriff for good?"

"Congratulations, Mars," Logan nodded in confirmation, "Now rest."

"What about Piz?" I pouted, "And Leo? They're probably worried about me."

Logan smirked, "You must love having all of your ex-boyfriends in one place."

"Well its not _all_ of them."

"If I go get them to say goodbye, will you rest then, woman?"

I smiled, "I promise."

"Can I get that in writing?" Logan joked as he went into the hall to get the two guys.

They both walked in, dragging their feet, soft smiles on their faces.

"Who died?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Neither of the two laughed but Piz spoke, "So what's the verdict?"

"I've got six months to live," I said solemnly.

Piz looked as if he was going to faint and Leo's face was like stone.

"Okay," I laughed awkwardly, "You guys can't take a joke. I'm fine. A little stressed out but fine."

"That was not cool, Veronica," Leo pointed a stern finger at me, "We were really worried about you."

So I'm a mean, heartless person sometimes but I made up for it with my charm, "I know. I'm sorry, guys. But I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

"It looks like you owe me, again," Leo smiled patting my shoulder, "But I need to head back to the station. I'm glad you're okay."

And then there were two. If I said it was awkward, it would be an understatement but there was no other word to describe Piz and I.

"I mean it, Piz," I reached for his hand, "Thank you."

"Eh, it was cake," He brushed off his heroism, "But I meant what I said too. Whatever you need."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "You're a great guy Piznarski."

"I know," He dropped my hand, backing away, "But I need to catch Leo since my car is at the sheriff's department. I'll see you around, Veronica."

Logan and Piz passed each other in the doorway, pausing briefly as Logan cupped Piz's shoulder.

"Thanks for calling me."

"I know, I'm awesome," Piz smiled, leaving the room.

Logan approached my bed, "Now, rest."

"Okay, okay," I said, defeated, "Are you coming back in the morning?"

"Coming back?" Logan plopped into the bedside chair, "I'm not leaving you."

"You don't --" I started to say but Logan put his hand up, stopping my protest.

"I _want_ to stay here. I _want_ to make sure you're okay," He settled farther into the chair, "I _want _to sleep in this chair."

"If you insist on sleeping here," I shifted over in the twin bed, "Then I _insist_ that you share my bed."

Without another thought, Logan was curled up next to me, a protective arm wrapped around my torso.


	10. Chapter 10

I know its been a little while and I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault. My computer died, with my completed chapter on it, and I only got it back yesterday. So here's a cute little chapter that will hopefully sustain the desire for some LoVe.

As always, thank you my wonderful reviewers. Its so much more rewarding when people appreciate it. And I promise to update regularly until the end.

* * *

_My head was hanging and it hurt to open my eyes. _Where am I?_ was my only thought. And why couldn't I move?_

_My wrists were bound behind my back. Now, in full panic mode, I fought to lift my head. Immediately, I wished I hadn't. _

_The room was dark and I could barely see in front of me but I knew this couldn't be good. And it wasn't. My spidey senses were tingling._

"_Well, well, well," Gory emerged from the shadows, "Look who's finally come to."_

_I tried to yell. I tried to ask what was going on. I tried to beg for my release. But the clothe that gagged me kept me from making any coherent noise at all._

"_Nice touch, isn't it?" He referred to his own mouth, "You're just so chatty."_

_He held up a finger, signaling me to wait a second before disappearing again into the shadows, like I was going somewhere. He reappeared but this time he wasn't alone. Two guys followed him, holding a body by its limbs. It wasn't just a body; it was Logan._

_Again I tried to cry out but only a muffled moan escaped the clothe. For some reason, Gory and his goons thought it was funny._

_Gory squatted in front of me so we were face to face, "I told you to stay out of this but you just couldn't do that, could you?"_

_I was full on crying now, choking on the gag. It was the only response I could give him._

"_Now I have to take care of both of you," He stood up again, knees cracking as he did._

_He made his way over to Logan's slumped figure, pulling is head up by a tuft of hair. His breathing was labored. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were swollen shut, so even if he were conscious, there was no way he could see what was going on. At least he was that lucky._

_Gory laughed and it sent chills down my spine, "You ruined my life. Now you get to watch me ruin yours."_

_Without anymore of a warning, Gory pulled out a knife, stabbing into Logan's chest. Back and forth, in and out, giving the knife a slight twist each time. A line of blood trickled from Logan's mouth and with one final laborious breath, he stopped moving altogether. Logan was gone._

_Then, and only then did Gory remove the gag but there was no one to scream for._

"_You're turn," He came at me with the bloody knife and then…_

"Veronica, wake up," Someone shook my body and slowly the hospital room came into view, "Wake up."

Instead of shielding my eyes from the sight, I was shielding my eyes from sunlight. To my surprise, Logan was sitting in the chair next to the bed. My heart skipped a beat. It was only a dream.

"You were having a bad dream," He explained. In reality, it was my worst nightmare.

"Yeah," I croaked out. My throat was dry, probably a result of breathing the cool air in all night. Jumping at the opportunity, Logan poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand and handed it to me, "Thanks."

He scooted his chair closer, "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Besides the obvious," I adjusted my pillow, "Like a rock. You?"

"Eh, I've slept better," He replied coolly, "The nurses kept waking me up."

"Hm," Was all I said. I didn't even though they kept checking on me.

The door swung open, "Good morning, Miss Mars. How are you feeling this morning?"

"_Much_ better," I said truthfully. Well that was disregarding the huge knot in my stomach from my nightmare.

"Great," He smiled, "Well everything looks fine. You're going to have a bruise for about a week but other than that you're in perfect condition. Just stay away from stressful situations and take it easy."

I nodded in agreement but I knew that was easier said than done, "Okay."

"Just fill out the discharge papers at the Nurse's station and you're free to go," The doctor took the chart from the end of my bed, "I don't want to see you in here again until you're delivering that baby."

"Me either," I smiled, "And thanks again."

Logan handed me my bag of clothes from under the bed, "I'll go take care of whatever paperwork I can."

Destress? I didn't know how. Though this was the first time I've ever had a panic attack throughout the years. I don't know what it was about this whole Gory Sorokin situation but it rattled me more than anything in my past. My best friend was murdered and yet that didn't stir my anxiety. I was being burned alive in a freezer and though I freaked out, I don't think that constituted as a panic attack. Even my encounter with Beav—I mean Cassidy – didn't warrant an attack. I just didn't get it.

I strolled out of my hospital room, adjusting my tight pants and met Logan at the Nurse's Station.

"You just need to sign here," Logan pointed to an X with his finger while handing me the pen he had been using. And I was free.

The only thing that worried me is that I was probably safer in the hospital.

"So I was thinking," Logan began once we got into his Range Rover, "Maybe you shouldn't be driving anymore with your newfound love for animals. I mean, I could be your chauffeur. It's no problem at all. And if I'm not available I'm sure Dick would help out. Or Wallace. Or Mac. Or your Dad. Hell, even Piz."

I felt my chest start to pound just thinking of yesterday. Curb the anxiety? Yeah right."

"Logan," I started, my voice quivering, "It wasn't a turtle in the road."

He glanced over as he pulled onto the highway, "A bunny? Squirrel? Please don't tell me it was a frog."

I shook my head, "I was run off the road."

"What?" Logan did a double take after my confession, "Why didn't you tell the Deputy that?"

"Because he can't help me," I admitted. It was the truth.

"What do you mean?" Logan had pulled over to better grasp the information I was feeding him, "He could've caught the guy. Brought him to justice. The Sheriff's department is a little more competent these days."

He didn't understand, "It would have made things worse."

"How? How could things get any worse?" Logan pounded his fists on the steering wheel, "You spent the night in the hospital. Things aren't just about you anymore, you know."

"Do you not think I know that?!" I snapped, immediately regretting it, "It was Sorokin."

"Are you sure?" Now he understood and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

I nodded, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You're the victim here, Veronica," Logan lowered his voice, "He taped you. I beat him up. His beef is with me, not you."

"Well, um actually," I stuttered out. Of course my withheld information would come back to bite me in the ass, "I confronted him."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "About…"

"He's the one who was slashing your tires," I couldn't look at him, "Well he was behind it at least. He's not one to do his own dirty work."

"Veronica, are you serious?" When I didn't flinch he continued, "How could you be so _stupid_? Why do you have this need to put your life in danger?"

"Oh but you're allowed to?" I spat back, "I told you to leave him alone and you had to be all macho and go beat him up."

He shook his head, "I can handle myself. You, you're pregnant. You're not only risking your life, but our baby's as well."

"I can't raise a kid on my own," I admitted, "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," His voice dropped again to its normal level, "I'm Logan freaking Echolls. This punk doesn't what he's gotten himself into."

He took the opportunity to cup the side of my face in his right hand, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. It was the look in his eyes that told me not to be afraid anymore. It was the look in his eyes that calmed my racing heart.

His hand dropped to my thigh as he pulled back onto the road towards home. And by home, I meant my home. Upon arriving, Logan insisted on staying with me until my father got home. It was nice to have company to keep my mind from wandering.

Together we watched filthy talk shows and then _Garden State_, which always seemed to put me asleep.

Some time later I awoke to the smell of something wonderful wafting from the kitchen. I sat up, having been covered while sleeping with the throw blanket from the back of the couch. The sight of Logan, in the kitchen, stirring a pot was one that would not last but it nonetheless brought a smile to my face.

"Mr. Echolls," I diverted his attention from the pot to me, "You cook?"

"There was a time," He began, pretending to think back, "When I lived in a house. And had socialite parents who were seldom home. A boy can't grow up on take-out, you know."

"Who would've thought…" I pondered Logan cooking, "Whatcha making?"

"Spaghetti," He turned back to the pot, "I was going to make meatballs too but you don't have any meat. But if you still want balls that could be arranged."

"Ahh!" I covered my ears in disgust, "Way to ruin the moment."

"I'm sorry," He held up his hands defensively snickering to himself over his joke.

"Just what I like to see," The front door burst open, revealing my dad in his uniform, "My lovely daughter at home with dinner cooking."

I sprang from the couch wrapping my arms around his neck, "Congratulations, Sheriff Mars."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He stepped back to be all serious and fatherly, "I was going to come down to the hospital but Logan assured me you were fine."

I shrugged, "It was no big deal. Just a tiny panic attack."

"No big deal my as—butt," Logan spit out in amazement, "She has a bruised stomach from her seatbelt and she needs to take it easy. That means no cases."

"But—"

"No buts, Veronica," Dad said sternly pointing a finger in my face.

"She can't drive either," Logan was quick to add.

"Noted," Dad nodded heading over to the pot of spaghetti, "Smells scrumptious."

"Thank you, sir," Logan smiled proudly at his treat.

Feeling utterly useless, I made my way to the cabinet where the plates and glasses were.

"Hey," My dad reached up to stop me from lifting the plates, "Go sit."

I frowned, "Logan cooked. You worked. Let me at least set the table."

"And you spent the night in a hospital," Dad pointed out, "So go sit."

I listened but I didn't go quietly back to the couch. Just like a young kid pouting, I stomped my feet, grunting as I plopped down on the cushion.

"Really, Bobcat?" Logan raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "I just want to help."

"The best way you can help is keeping the baby safe and healthy," Logan added, obviously winning the battle. He headed towards the door, "Alright I'm heading out now. Enjoy your dinner."

"You're not ever going to eat what you cooked?" Dad said putting down the third plate.

Logan shook his head, "I got an extension because Ronnie was in the hospital but I still need to do it."

"Do it after some food," I pleaded feeling bad for taking up so much of his time.

He kept walking towards the door, "I really can't. I'll pick you up in the morning. Bye Mr. Mars."

* * *

I scurried around to get ready so that I wouldn't be late when Logan came to pick me up. After receiving a text last night informing me that he'd be by at 9 AM sharp, I knew that he meant business with this whole chauffeuring thing. And right on schedule, Logan pulled up in his Range Rover. Being restless and helpless, I had walked out to the curb to wait for my ride. Upon seeing me, he jumped out of the car to open his passenger side door. I guess chivalry wasn't dead.

"Morning sunshine," He said as he closed the door behind me and walked back to his side of the car.

He was smiling, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, "My, it seems like someone overdosed on their happy pills."

He only responded with a wide grin. That meant that he either really _did_ overdose on happy pills or he was planning something that he didn't want me to know. I was leaning towards the latter but then again, maybe my mere presence was intoxicating.

"Come on," He said, parking in an open spot out front, "I'll walk you to class."

I didn't comment or argue because I was savoring the moment. Logan wasn't this happy all the time and it seemed like forever since I'd seen him like this. So I'm soft for a cute boy with a smile; sue me.

But of course it couldn't last. Spotted on the quad surrounded by his friends was Gory Sorokin. Though it drew a frown from me, Logan's smile never faltered as he marched right up to the guy.

"Listen Sorokin," Logan started, clenching his fists but not using them, "You leave Veronica out of this. Your beef is with me so next time you run someone off the road it better be me."

"Such accusations," Gory feigned shock, "You two _are_ meant for each other."

Logan got a little tense as Gory began his usual tirade, "Do you have an understanding? Because I swear to God, if you even look at her again, I will hunt you down."

"I'm scared," Gory's face got serious sending a shiver down my spine.

"You're not the only one with connections," Logan said, matter-of-factly, "When I'm done with you you'd wish you were dead."

Gory stood, squaring off to Logan, "You spit a lot of talk…"

"Logan, let's go," I tugged his arm not wanting things to escalate between the two of them, "We need to get to class."

"Try me, man," Logan began to back away with each tug of his arm, "I dare you to go near her again."

He finally turned around heading towards my building, shrugging off the grip I had on his arm.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as he stared straight ahead.

Not turning his head he answered, "I'm protecting you."

"By threatening him?" I questioned, "What's that going to solve? What's that going to prove? Who has more money?"

"This has nothing to do about money. I could care less about money." He retorted, "This is about you and your safety. But if he wants to fight me, he better realize I have just as much pull in this town as he does."

I stopped walking, stomping a foot, "Why are you _so _stupid?"

"What?" He was shocked, as if Gory had just come up and punched him in the chest.

"You're putting your life in danger to 'protect' mine?" I spat using air quotes around 'protect', "But what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen," The realization hit him.

"Nothing _can_ happen!" I yelled causing a few heads to turn. I instantly lowered my voice, "I can't do this alone."

He wrapped his arms around me and for a split second I felt safe, "You won't have to. I promise."

Okay, so we're halfway through the story. Hopefully I can keep all my readers until the very end because I promise I won't disappoint.

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know this chapter is _way_ overdue, but better late than never right? Well I'm not going to babble on and on with excuses but I'm sure you'd rather just get to the chapter, because I'm awesome and this story's awesome and all that fun stuff. I would write individual reviews but I'm on such a role writing the next chapter, you all might just get lucky with 2 chapters in one night. But reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. They are what keep me inspired to finish out my stories.

As always, read, review and enjoy.

* * *

I hated to admit it, but I finally needed maternity clothes. My jeans were cutting into my stomach, and with the bruise from the seatbelt, it was a lot more painful. But buying the clothes wasn't exactly my finest moment.

There I was, picking through ugly and uglier pants donning a hat and sunglasses. I did not want to be recognized here. Pulling a pair of dark jeans off the rack, I tried to convince myself this was a good as it gets. In reality, I was overreacting. No one was going to see the stretchy waistband, but for me, this was mortifying. I had never been anything bigger than a size 2, and even that was pushing it.

I could do this. I've been through more difficult things before. I headed to the fitting room with the dark pair of jeans. Taking off my tight pants, I stared at the lower half. From the front, nothing looked different. My petite frame was still in tact. It was only when I turned sideways that I could see any change. The bump wasn't huge, though the healing, yellowish bruise drew more attention to it, but it was definitely there. Closing in on the fifth month, I was beginning to wonder if I was really pregnant. Besides the sonogram pictures, my heightened appetite and my frequent bathroom breaks, even I forgot sometimes. But here it was, physical proof. People who would pass me on the street would know.

I pulled the dark denim up my legs, and already I felt better. My legs weren't squeezed into the pants and even better, I could breathe. I was sold. One pair of maternity pants weren't going to kill me.

With my new purchase in hand, I walked back into the streams of people in the mall. My shopping spree had been shorter than I expected. Wallace had dropped me off on his way to class but I knew he had practice afterwards. Mac, Parker and Piz had their economic class together. I really didn't want to bother my dad, so by process of elimination I dialed Logan's number.

I wasn't avoiding him but after our last heated encounter we both needed some space. Things were intense but things were just going to get harder, so it was better to deal with things now than with a screaming baby keeping us up.

"_You've reached Logan. The inspirational quote of the day is: The strongest among the weak is the one who doesn't forget his weakness."_ I hung up.

It pained me to think the last person I had to call.

"Is this business or pleasure?" Dick Casablancas sneered into the phone.

I smiled, "Hey, Dick!"

"Cut to the chase, Veronica, I have things to do," Dick said, slightly annoyed.

"_Frak_," I mumbled.

He waited a second before asking, "What do you need, Ronnie?"

What would Dick really have to do? Its not like he went to class. He didn't have a girlfriend, "I need a ride."

"No can do," I heard rustling in the background. Maybe he did have a girlfriend.

"I hate to say this, but you're my last hope," I finally admitted, tilting my head to the side, hoping that my power of persuasion would work once more.

He sighed heavily as if this were a moral decision, "Alright, but you have to tag along with me."

"Dick, there is no way in hell that I'm videotaping your sexcipades."

"Where are you, Veronica?"

For once Dick sounded serious, which took me by surprise, "The mall."

"Okay," He said as I heard keys jingle in the background, "I'll meet you outside Nordstroms."

"So what kind of escapade am I accompanying you on?" I asked when I climbed into his Hummer ten minutes later.

He held his index finger to his lips, "I need to mentally prepare."

"Oh God," I gasped, "Are you using me to make a girl _date_ you?"

"Mars, don't flatter yourself," He scoffed, "Besides why would I want a girl to think I'm your baby daddy?"

"Do you really think I would sleep with you, _unprotected_?"

He was silent now, his eyes focused on the road. He didn't deviate his stare from the road until we pulled up to the county jail.

"Okay, now I need to know what's going on," I glanced between the high security building and Dick.

He parked the truck, "We're visiting my dad."

It wasn't the same, like when I visited Abel Koontz but it just goes to show you what money can really buy. It was a private room, not unlike the interrogation rooms at the Sheriff's department.

Dick Senior was already in the room when we were brought in after an less than thorough security check. Dick sat in the chair facing his father and I took the seat in the corner. My attempt to blend into the wall failed miserably because instead of focusing at his son, Dick Senior stared at me.

"Hello, _father,_" Dick finally broke the silence. I took that moment to breathe.

"Dick," His answered, his eyes still focused on my corner, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dick laughed, "You're locked up. Do you think I'd miss this?"

"Seeing as I've been incarcerated for the past six months, I thought you would," Dick Sr. countered finally directing his glare at his son.

"Well," Dick sighed, "I live a busy life."

It was the eldest's turn to chuckle at a Casablancas, "Busy with _her_?"

I looked up from the floor at the mention of me. The intonation of his voice gave it away. It was the very same inflection most of the high class Neptune residence, such as Celeste Kane and Aaron Echolls, said _Veronica Mars_.

"This isn't about her," Dick said through a tight jaw, "This is about me."

"Surprise, surprise," His father scoffed.

Dick began to fidget with his fingers. Never in my life had I seen Dick Casablancas in such a state. He was vulnerable.

"Let's see," Dick Sr. interrupted the awkward air that had settled, "Did you catch a sweet wave? Did you blow through your trust fund? Did you get a girl pregnant? Did you get _Veronica Mars_ pregnant?"

Subconsciously my hand sheltered my stomach from the elder Casablancas' prying eyes, part of me wanting to reach out and slap him.

"Just stop!" Dick yelled, causing both his father and I to jump, "All you care about is your name. Well guess what. I can't do anything to the Casablancas name that you haven't already done!"

Dick Sr. laughed a laugh that sent shivers down my spine, "Had I not made the decisions I did, you would have grown up with nothing. Why don't you ask your little girlfriend how that feel?"

"God Dad!" Dick slammed his fists on the table in frustration, "There are more important things in life than money. Cassidy's gone! Your _son_ is dead. Your _decisions_ kept you from his funeral."

The room got eerily silent and I watched as Dick Sr.'s face contorted, "That's not fair. You know I would've been there if I could've."

It was Dick's turn to let out a cold laugh, "Oh really? Where were you all those years? Where were you when I taped his feet to the pedals of his bike? Where were you when I tortured him mercilessly? Where were you then, _Dad_?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't control you. Did you really expect me to break up every brotherly tiff you had?"

"We used to have contests," DIck's voice dropped to almost a whisper, "to see which one of us could make him cry. I can barely live with myself sometimes, and it's so much easier when you're not around."

"Well, son, you don't have to worry about me for a year," Dick Sr. looked away, not meeting either of our eyes.

"Huh," Dick sighed, reflexively, "That's exactly what this biker I went to high school with got for stealing the Huntington's lawn jockey. It's good to be king, huh?"

"I'm did the best I could!" Dick Sr. shot up in his chair, and I jumped at the sudden angry movement, "For you and for Cassidy!"

Dick matched his father's threatening stance. I couldn't help but notice that he had stepped in between Dick Sr. and I as the verbal sparring escalated, "Well Cassidy turned out so well."

"And that's my fault?"

"I walk by the spot he splattered on everyday, you know."

Dick Sr. clenched his jaw, "Cassidy was a coward for what he did."

"What he did? What he _did_? Let's talk about what he did?" Dick began to quiver, both in his voice and in his body, "He was sexually assaulted, by a _man_. He _killed_ our classmates. He _humiliated_ his girlfriend. He _blew up_ a plane. And he _raped_ Veronica."

Oh, shit. It all hit me like a tone of bricks. I felt faint. I hadn't thought about _that_ Cassidy for a long time, but this, was too much to handle.

"You're going to believe what _Veronica Mars_ has to say?"

"Even if it wasn't true, which it is, adding rape to a laundry list of crimes doesn't change what Beav--I mean Cassidy was. And I blame that all on you."

Dick Sr. couldn't say anything, or else I couldn't hear what was going on. All I could hear was the quickening, heavy breathing that was escaping my lungs. I couldn't risk another panic attack.

"Come on, Veronica," Dick reached for my hand, "I'm done here."

It was comforting when Dick pulled me closer to his body, wrapping a, dare I say it, protective arm around my shoulders. He ushered me out to his car, where we sat, staring at the jailhouse. Again with the déjà vu.

But this time I didn't break down. This time, Dick let himself go, heaving sobs onto the steering wheel. For once I saw Dick Casablancas as human.

I suppressed my own anxiety, my own tears and I placed a hand on Dick's steadily heaving back. The sobs grew louder, thrust his body forward harder until slowly he brought his head up. His face was tearstained. His nose was running. This was the first time I'd ever seen him look _unattractive_.

"I'm sorry, you know," Dick choked out, "For everything he did to you. I wish I could've said that sooner."

"Shh," I shushed him, "It's okay."

"_Okay_?" He cynically laughed between falling tears, "Veronica, things haven't been okay for a long time."

He was right, "I haven't thought about it. It's easier that way."

"I wish," He started, "I wish I could just forget. I wish I could just erase my mind, my memories. But it won't go away."

"Sometimes I'm glad I don't remember what happened to me. I don't know what I would do if I did. But it doesn't change anything. The hurt is still there. I don't think that will ever go away. But you learn to move on, to deal."

"You're amazing, Veronica Mars," Dick placed his head back on the steering wheel, "I couldn't do half the things you do."

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Throughout the years, before Lilly's murder, Dick and I had never been classified as friends. Even dating both Duncan and Logan, we hadn't really spent time together, one-on-one, like we were now. I hated to admit it, but if this was the Dick I saw all the time, I could actually stand to be around him.

"I've got tough skin. You have to," I revealed, "Sometimes I don't know how I wake up, especially back in high school but it's all made me stronger. You can be too."  
Suddenly, for inside my bag, my phone began to vibrate. I had forgotten about the outside world, though obviously it hadn't forgotten me. _Logan_ was displayed on the caller ID.

"Frak," I cursed, answering the call, "Hey Logan."

"Please don't tell me you're still shopping?" Logan asked. I could hear people in the background. He probably just got out of class.

I laughed. Me shop for hours? Ha. "No, I've been done for a while."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, "Who picked you up?"

"Dick, actually," I said glancing back at my driver.

Logan laughed, "How'd you talk him into that?"

"Ah, with the promises of blow jobs and ice cream."

"That sounds about right," Logan responded, "Are you up to anything tonight?"

"Up to?"

"Do you want to hang out? Watch a movie or something?"

Hm, hang out with the father of my unborn child? Where's the harm in that? "Uh, sure. You're place?"

Logan coughed, probably out of sheer amazement that I agreed, "Yeah, I'll come pick you up."

"Actually, I'm still out with Dick, so I'll just come back with him," I almost hesitated to tell him that in fact, Dick and I were _still_ together and that I was actually enjoying myself.

"Still with Dick? And you haven't killed each other? This I got to see."

"Well, I did promise him _blow jobs_," I emphasized the S.

Logan laughed, "I'll see you when I see you I guess."

We hung up and in the time I'd been on the phone, Dick composed his self. No one would be able to tell there were, just a few minutes prior, tears streaming down his tanned face and snots running out of his nose.

"So," Dick finally broke the silence, "Were you serious when you promised…"

"No! I will not give you a blow job," I snapped, "I can't believe you would even ask me that. And just when I thought you were a human underneath it all."

"Uh, Veronica?" Dick stared at me with wide eyes, "I was going to say ice cream. But I'm glad you value me as a person now."

My cheeks burned crimson as I sunk into the seat, "Uh, yeah, ice cream I can do."

"Um, and I don't think I need to say this but," He paused, starting up the engine, "Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, Dick," I nodded, touching his hand on the gearshift softly for reassurance, "And, as weird as this is going to sound, if you ever need to talk, you know my number."

Dick rubbed his thumb on my hand and then shuddered, "I'm sorry but this is all a little too weird."

I recoiled my hand, "But I mean it."

"I know, and I appreciate it," He breathed, pulling out of the parking lot, "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Don't mention it," I smiled, though internally I was screaming. It was hard to keep those demons locked up but thanks to this little trip down memory lane, they wanted out. I wasn't sure how long I could hold it back, but I just hoped I was strong enough to last until I got home later.

* * *

Personally I have a small fondness for Dick. I feel like his character is often underappreciated and written off. I hope this isn't too outlandish to believe that Dick Casablancas is an actual human being. So expect more pretty soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I know, I suck at updating. But better late than never, right? I'm not going to make excuses but I can make a promise. I currently have another chapter completed, aching to be posted within the next day or two AND right now, as I type, I'm working on another one! So that's 3 chapters in one week! I'll call it my belated holiday gift to you all.

Anyway, without further adieu, Chapter 12...

* * *

"Children, I've been worried sick," Logan joked as Dick and I walked into the Presidential Suite, "I give you a curfew so that you don't go out and get pregnant. Oh, wait…"

I handed the bag we had brought back from Amy's, "Here, Dick, you can have Logan's ice cream."

Logan's demeanor changed as he reached for the bag of goodies, "No! I'm sorry! Give me treats."

The three of us settled on the couch and Logan began contently eating the assortment of flavors we had picked for him. The silence was anything but awkward for once. I couldn't help but let out a sigh after the long day I had partaken in.

"What did you crazy kids do today?" Logan asking, licking his spoon.

"Well, I went shopping, as you know. Then Richard here came and picked me up and we got ice cream."

Dick brought his head up, "Yeah, you're welcome, man."

Logan tipped his cup of ice cream towards Dick, "What else did you do because I know you sure as hell didn't shop _that_ long."

"Well, _this_ kind of shopping was hard," I diverted my vision to the bag I brought up from my shopping excursion.

"Do tell."

I sighed again, pushing myself off the couch. The walk across the room was dreadful because actually showing people my purchase made it real. I pulled the pair of pants out of the bag and held them up for the guys to see.

"Are those…" Dick squinted.

"**Don't** say it," I held up a finger warning.

Logan laughed, "Oh Sugarpuss, why didn't you tell me?"

"This," I motioned to the pants, "Is not funny."

Logan and Dick shared a glance before both broke out into a laughing fit.

"I hate you both," I threw the pants in the bag and crossed my arms. I slumped all the way back to the couch trying to suppress the color from rising to my cheeks.

"No but really," Logan wiped the tears from his eyes, "I would've given you my credit card, or gone with you had you told me."

I shook my head, "There is no way in hell that I would've let you see me like that. No way, no how. Besides I don't need your money."

"Hey," Logan scooted closer to me, "I want to spoil you. I mean I _did_ get you into this mess. Besides I should have a say in what fat clothes you wear."

I sucked my bottom lip in, "You think I'm fat?"

He watched my face closely as my lip began to quiver. I felt the tears I'd been holding in since the visit with Dick's dad threatening to fall. I was Veronica Mars and I wasn't one to cry but the stupid hormones were not making that easy.

"No, no, no!" He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I was just kidding. I thought we were joking around."

I sniffled, "I can't help it. I'm so damn emotional."

"It's okay," Logan rubbed my arms, soothing me.

Dick cleared his throat, "You can hit me if you want."

Both Logan and I looked at him quizzically before bursting out into hearty laughter. The Dick I knew was back and I hated to admit it but I almost missed the dumb blonde.

"So did you say something about a movie night?" I sawed my arm across my nose.

Logan smiled dropping his hands from my arms, "What do you guys want to watch?"

"Can we watch something sappy?" I tilted my head to the side for guaranteed agreement, "I really just want to cry."

I watched as Dick and Logan shared scared looks but for the sake of winning, I pretended to ignore them both. At least this would give me a reason to let it all out without having to explain my day, thus giving Dick up in the process.

Of course the only sappy movie the Neptune Grand had to offer was 'The Notebook' but at least I was guaranteed a good cry. And cry I did as the movie came to a close. I had to be the farthest thing from attractive as I sat, nestled in between the arm of the couch and Logan's warm body. It didn't bother me that Dick retreated to his room to get away from my hearty sobs but I had a slight suspicion he was doing a similar action. It had been a rough day for both of us.

My phone jingled from inside my purpose and suddenly the side of my body where Logan had been only seconds ago ran cold.

"It's your dad," Logan commented holding the phone out for me to see.

"Give…me…a minute…" I choked out trying to calm myself down.

Logan pat my hair, "I'll talk to him." He walked across the room to answer the phone so my father didn't hear me crying, "Sheriff Mars! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Logan paused listening to my father, "I am aware this is Veronica's phone. She's a little busy right now. Can I take a message?" Pause. "Yes that is her crying. We watched 'The Notebook'." Pause. "No, no, I'll drop her off. Or if you don't mind, she could just stay here…" His voice trailed off. "Well, I mean, there's nothing really for you to worry about now." Logan's smile quickly turned upside down, "Yes, sir that was too soon. But I promise to have her back to you, in one piece tomorrow morning." Pause. "You have a great night too, sir."

He hung up the phone and a smile crept back to his face, "We're having a slumber party, Sugarpuss. Does that cheer you up a bit?"

"Can we watch another movie?" I asked, batting my teary eyes at him, "Something funny?"

He nodded and settled back into his spot next to me. Navigating the remote he settled on 'Wedding Crashers' before we sat in a comfortable silence. As the movie progressed from endless boobs in our faces to an actual story, I felt my eyes getting heavier. I was even conscious of my head nodding out, falling on Logan's shoulder earning a smile or two.

He stood, sliding his arms under my legs and behind my back. I squirmed a little in protest.

"I want to finish the movie," I whined, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"I'll pause it," He bargained, "You're exhausted."

And so I gave in, cuddling into his strong arms as he carried me towards his bed, "No, I'll sleep on the couch."

He laughed, "You're kidding me right?"

"No," I tried to fight the sleep to protest putting him out of his bed but before I knew it I was tucked under his covers. I heard a lulling shushing sound and finally I settled into the soft sheets. Behind my eyelids dimmed and I squinted to see what was going on.

Logan paused in the doorway, staring at me in his bed. I had to admit, it had been a long time since I'd stepped foot into his suite let alone his bed but it felt right to be between his sheets.

"Stay," I whispered as he turned to leave me alone in his room.

He laughed softly, "I don't think your father would like that."

I just pat the open side of the bed in response. I heard him cross the room. The faint sounds of him undressing were the only other sounds besides our breathing. And lastly, I felt him slide into the bed next to me, slipping his arm underneath my pillow. I snuggled closer, leaning my head on his firm chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

Crap.

_His lips closed over mine. I could feel his hot breath move from my lips and down my jaw line to my neck. Each kiss burned my skin but I didn't mind. I had missed this. _

_His hands were everywhere from my cheeks to my arms then my stomach ending at my inner thigh, forcefully caressing my exposed skin._

_I took this opportunity to rake my fingers over his hard chest, his muscular back, committing every muscle, every ripple to memory. As if I hadn't already done this._

_His lips found mine again and this time, I let his tongue explore my mouth. Together our tongues seemed to mold together as my hand made its way down, down, down to his…_

My eyes shot opened. My heart was racing and my breathing mirrored that. Logan was lying there, facing me with a smug look on his face.

"_Bad_ dream?" He asked with a smirk on his face. It wasn't bad but it was _bad_.

I angrily crossed my arms over my chest trying to turn away from him but he caught my cheek before I could.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked coyly. I blushed at the thought, "Where you dreaming about me?"

"No!" I was quick to answer trying to hide the rise in my voice.

He sneered, "Then why did you say my name?"

"I did _not_ say your name," I blushed a deeper crimson.

"You're right," His smile grew wider; "You _moaned_ it."

"Oh, God, I didn't," I was utterly mortified.

He lightly tapped my nose, wrinkling his for an 'Aw how cute!', "Oh but you did Bobcat. So I think it's only fair you tell me what you were moaning about…"

"That's not fair!" I pouted, "I'm pregnant and hormonal and I shouldn't be held accountable for my dirty dreams!"

"So it _was_ dirty!" Logan yelled with triumph.

"Oh you are _impossible_," I seethed. I wiggled out from under his arm and tried to get out from the tangled sheets. In the battle between me and the sheets, the sheets won hands down.

Logan to this opportunity to pull me back towards him, "I think it's cute. And flattering. And completely sexy."

"Sexy? You think this is _sexy_?" I pushed the sheets farther down around my legs motioning to the bulge coming over the top of my tight jeans. With ease, Logan reached over and unbuttoned the constricting pants.

"Yes, I do," His hand caressed my stomach carefully, avoiding the still yellowish green bruise, "I think you're more beautiful than ever."

I scoffed at his comment, "Oh please. I'm repulsive."

"Veronica Mars, you could never be repulsive," Logan brought his hand up from my stomach to lightly caress my cheek, "You're simply glowing."

I quivered under his warm touch, "Don't say things like that. I just might believe you."

"Oh believe me," He rubbed his thumb under my eye, "It takes all of my energy to not kiss you every time we're together."

"Then do it," I swooned, thinking back to last night's dream.

Logan stuttered, "Don't tempt because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"Do it," I whispered closing my eyes, waiting for his lips to find mine.

I waited for what seemed like forever, eyes closed, lips puckered but nothing happened. And then I jumped at the moist lips that worked their way up my stomach. They jumped over where my shirt covered my skin and reconnected with my collarbone. They traced up my next to my jaw, my cheeks, my forehead before finally coming back down to my nose and then my lips.

I couldn't even stop the whimper as it escaped my lips. I felt Logan smile as he continued to kiss me, hungrily as if it would be his last time.

"I forgot to mention," He smiled down in between kisses, "How amazing your boobs are."

And as quickly as this all started, I slid out from underneath him and he fell solidly onto his mattress. He laid there, with his head in the pillows with balled up fists.

"You just _had_ to ruin it didn't you," I fought back tears.

He flopped over on his back, rubbing his face with his hands, "I told you I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

I stood there, next to his bed with my arms crossed over my newly appreciated chest.

"Just come back in bed," He pleaded, patting the space next to him like I had last night.

I inched closer, "You just have to understand. I'm hormonal…and _extremely_ horny."

"I – I can deal with that," I watched as he gulped.

I took another step closer so my thighs were brushing against the bed, "I just don't want you to get confused. We're just friends."

"Just friends," He breathed as he reached for me.

Now I was sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's just, its been a while. Piz and I have been broken up for…"

"Stop talking," Logan pounced, pushing me down onto the bed. He continued ravaging my whole body. I arched into him enjoying every inch of the contact.

Soon enough his breath was quick and hot. He hastily pulled his t-shirt over his head reconnecting with my mouth almost instantly. And as we continued his mouth and hands exploring the places he hadn't been in a very long time, my shirt found its way over my head to. He stopped almost instantly, staring hungrily at my breasts. He reached under my bra and massaged the tender mounds. I winced.

"That hurt?" He asked pulling his hands out.

I nodded, "They're sore all the time."

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you," He bent over and with his mouth; he sucked and massaged the sensitive flesh. I let loose and allowed my fingers to rake through his hair. With his mouth occupied he moved his hands to my pants, easing them over my hips. And then…

"Oh, barf!" We both froze. Logan looked over his shoulder at Dick, who was standing with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Ever heard of knocking, _Dick_," Logan spoke through a tight jaw.

Dick covered his eyes, "Sorry, sorry. I was lonely and wanted to play some video games."

Logan slumped over towards me. He probably would have gotten up and clothed by now but he was protecting me from Dick's prying eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

"So, anyone game?" Dick lowered his hand from his face and tried to peek around Logan.

"Get out, man!" Logan's voice boomed scaring me. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to disappear, "I'm sorry."

I heard the door click shut and I let out the breath I'd been holding since the surprise visitor showed up, "Uh, I should probably get home."

Logan rolled off of me and handed me my shirt. I pulled it back over my head careful to not hit either raw breast and buttoned my pants quickly.

Together, both fully clothed, we walked through the living room where Dick was waiting, game controller in hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sounding like a little kid.

"I'm taking Ronnie home," Logan answered, "I'll be back in a bit."

Dick shook his head, "Hit it and quit it."

I turned around and shot him a death glare but all he did was wink at me. I softened knowing that under his façade was a pretty cool guy. I would let him slide, this time.

We got into Logan's car and the drove started in an awkward silence. Subconsciously I began massaged my sore boobs.

"Did I hurt you?" Logan glanced over every few seconds with concern dripping from his face.

I shook my head, "I just think it's time for a bigger bra."

"We could go shopping if you want," Logan offered but I shook my head.

"I think I'm hanging out with Mac today," I justified, "I can go shopping with her.

Logan reached into his back pocket, "At least take my credit card."

"I already told you –"

"Please," He pleaded pulling out his credit card, "Let me do this."

I took the card in my hands as we pulled up in front of my apartment building. Silently we both got out of the car and walked through the gate towards my apartment. At the door we both froze, unsure of what to do. And then he leaned down, eyes closed, lips puckered and I knew what was coming.

With a firm hand on his chest I reminded him, "Just friends."

* * *

Okay so right now you're either loving me or hating me but have no fear more LoVe to come. And then the real drama happens.

Let's just say by the end of this story there will be familiar faces, fire, death, babies, and uncharted territory for some of the characters we all know and love. So hopefully you'll all say with me as the story begins its way to the conclusion.

Oh, yeah, review.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, like I said in my last update, this chapter was already written. I didn't post it as soon as I promised because I didn't get much feedback, both in reviews or people adding this story to their alerts, as I usual do. So you can all thank TSJorSydPip's review for this chapter today.

**TSjorSydPip:** Thanks for kicking my butt back into gear with your review. I'm both glad that you found and enjoy this story. Do not fear, the other characters will be coming through in the next few chapters because you also made me realize that I kind of forgot about the big picture like Gory and all the other more lovable characters. Keep reading and reviewing!

**LoVefan4ever:** Don't worry, your faithful reading and reviewing did not go unnoticed so this chapter is also for you and your loyalty! I'm glad you haven't forgotten about this story despite my lousy updating. Enjoy!

**For the rest of you crazy kids,** just let me know you're reading, whether you love or hate the story! I totally love both praise and criticism so please speak your mind either way. I promise not to write a hate comment about you if you flame my story.

Without further begging on my part, here is Chapter 13.

* * *

I closed the door softly between the two of us, leaning with my eyes shut as I tried to collect my thoughts. _What had I done?_

There was nothing I could do now. I dropped my bags by the counter and picked up a note from my father with promises of Italian food. My mouth watered instantly. Lasagna was my kryptonite.

I pulled out my phone, dialing the familiar number before I convinced myself to wallow away in bed all day, "Mac Attack!"

"Hey Mars," She answered.

"Are we on a last name basis now?" My brows furrowed but then I wished I bit my tongue because technically, we were, "Anyway, got time for little ole me?"

Mac hesitated, "Hmm, that depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I need a shopping companion," I spoke slowly, "And I really don't want to be alone."

"In that case…" I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Did I mention it's all on Logan?"

"Count me in. Be there in a few."

I hoped I had got in a "Thanks" before she hung up.

When Mac said a few, she meant a few and that meant I had no time for a shower, no matter how quick I thought I could be. It looked like a clean pair of clothes was the best I was going to do with so little time to prepare. I reached into my shopping bag and pulled out the pair of pants, holding them as far away as I could. They were disgusting. Just thinking about the maternity pants made me feel scummier than Liam Fitzpatrick. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a _little_ about the affects of maternity pants on my ego, but my hormones were all out of whack.

Before I could change my mind and remained in yesterday's ensemble I pulled the maternity pants up. Surprisingly, they were comfortable. At least I could breathe. Breathing is good.

With a light knocking on the door, I knew a few had passed and Mac was here to whisk me away to the mall.

"Hey, Mac," I greeted, opening the door for her as I gathered my bag. I double checked that I hadn't lost Logan's platinum card before moving towards the threshold, "You ready to go?"

Mac nodded, falling into step next to me, "Why do I feel like you're just using me for my wheels?"

I dropped my jaw dramatically, "I'm appalled. I wanted some girly advice on my shopping extravaganza. And I would totally drive myself but then you'd have both Logan and the local sheriff after you…"

"Just get in the car," She said with a laugh, unlocking her green Beetle with the remote.

"But seriously, Mac, I felt we needed to catch up," I confessed when she got in the car, "I've been busy being pregnant and you've been busy with _Max_."

"Ah, yes," Mac stroked her jaw as she drove the familiar Neptune streets towards the mall, "I forgot we lead soap opera-esque lives."

I laughed. The sound almost shocked me. I hadn't heard this laugh in a while. It was so genuine, "I think the super geeks shacking up is more interesting than a walking statistic."

"Uh, hello Miss Scandalous. You're having Logan Echolls' baby," Mac said matter-of-factly, "If we had our own television show, it'd be all about you."

"Yeah, but you're the one having hot, raunchy nerd sex," I pointed out, "I'm just getting fat."

"You're not getting fat," Mac threw it out there as she pulled into a parking spot in the mall's parking garage.

"Exhibit A," I referred to the stretchy waistband of my maternity jeans.

She got out of the car, not even looking at the hideous things, "Oh shut up Veronica."

"Oh my God!" I shrieked following her, "You're totally having hot, raunchy nerd sex with Max!"

Her cheeks blushed pink, "Uh, it's far from hot and raunchy."

"Uh, oh," I slowed my pace, savoring every moment of girl talk I could before the topic switched over to me, "Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Define trouble," She winced, "I mean, he's great. But we don't do anything. This is the first time I've seen daylight in a while."

I was shocked and disappointed that I was this far out of the loop, "Is big, bad Max keeping you locked up to be his house wench?"

She eyed me curiously. So I wasn't on my game today. It had been a while since I girl talked with anyone other than Wallace, "It's always the same. Sex, pizza and video games. And people constantly interrupting us for tests."

"Don't you mean study guides?" I tried to joke but Mac just shot me a glare, "Okay, okay, well have you told _him_ any of this?"

She just shook her head, looking sheepishly down at her feet, "What kind of shopping are we doing anyway?"

"Remember exhibit a?" I pointed towards my pants and she nodded. I then brought her attention to my chest region, "Well this is exhibit b."

"Holy Chesty LaRue!" She exclaimed as we approached Victoria's Secret, earning a few stares and glares from some of the bustling shoppers.

I winced, "So you see my problem…"

"Problem?" She retorted in a loud whisper, "If only God would bless me with any slight resemblance of those maybe Max would want to take me out and show me off."

"Mac…" I frowned at her comment, "If you think that's the reason for Max limiting the two of you to his room, you're wrong. I know for a fact he's not experienced with the ladies. And you're perfect just the way you are!"

Mac looked at me oddly again. Was she going to do that all day? "I was just kidding, Veronica. Now let's go bra shopping!"

Inside the store was almost as overwhelming as Mimi Maternity. There were rows and rows of bras and I had a platinum credit card burning a hole in my wallet. Mac and I began pulling all different patterns, shapes and sizes off the racks (no pun intended). With my newly sprouted lady parts, there was no way I was letting any associate measure them so we were resorting to the never failing guess and check system.

The dressing room was another obstacle. I didn't want Mac to see my body but I did want to hear her opinion on the bars so reluctantly, in between every bra I tried on, I opened the dressing room door to reveal. And after trying on the piles and piles of bras I had it narrowed down to three. I was confident that was enough to live with, especially if my breasts were going to surprisingly sprout any larger.

And of course in a store like Victoria's Secret, you always need the matching underwear. Content with my three sets, we made our way to the register. That's when I saw it. The black baby doll nightgown seemed to call my name. Would it be bad to buy something nonessential with Logan's card even though he would really enjoy it? Without over thinking it I pulled my size off the rack, avoiding Mac's prying eyes. I hoped she wouldn't question me until we were out of the store. I felt eyes on me. The cashier was looking between the name on the card and me, the tiny, blonde, pregnant girl before her. I smiled uneasily, willing this day to be over. But, alas, it had just begun.

With the throngs of Neptune housewives tittering away around us, Mac kept glancing over at me as we made our way back around the mall.

"Mac," I warned, not really wanting to divulge my personal life. My life had always been private and I wanted to keep it that way especially as of late.

"Veronica," Mac coaxed, "Come on! I told you about Max and me!"

I shrugged it off, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" She laughed, "You just bought a sexy nightgown and I know it's not for your Dad's eyes. Whose room are you hoping to stay the night in?"

She wasn't going to relent until I told her so I sucked in a deep breath of air, "Logan's."

She stopped walking, forcing me to do the same, "Logan, Logan. As in, father of your baby Logan? Are you trying to get back together with him?"  
"No, no," I shook my head and began walking again, "We're just friends."

"Well I've never seen you wear anything like that for Wallace," Mac quipped.

I gave up, "I'm horny okay." Again, people around us stopped to stare, "It's my blasted hormones. I can't help it. We might have, done a little, something, last night."

"You had sex with Logan!" She was speaking in a loud whisper, trying dearly not to attract anymore attention.

"No!" I pulled her along, "I was just having a hot sex dream. Then things just escalated. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"But you bought a sexy nightgown," Mac stated, "So you're planning on it happening again."

I bobbed my head, "I mean, it's his fault I'm…uh, you know…all the time."

"What does that mean for the two of you?" Mac asked the question I had asked myself a million times since the awkward morning had happened.

"We're just friends," I repeated, as if I was trying to convince myself, "I mean, maybe something more will come of it down the line, but I just can't right now. Not after everything."

Mac nodded in understanding, "But for the record, do you want something to happen down the line?"

"We're having a baby together, so yeah I hope we can be something," I confessed, "I just don't know if that something is romantic or not."

"Fair enough," Mac's inquisition was over.

Another quick trip to Mimi Maternity to stock up on the stretchy waisted jeans that I had fallen in love with already, we were back in Mac's car ready to head home.

"Could you," I began rather sheepishly for Veronica Mars, "Drop me off at Logan's?"

She cocked her eyebrow but nodded, turning onto the main roads.

I knocked loudly, hoping the room would be empty so I'd get the chance to use the key Tina had made me. Mac had insisted on carrying my bags up for me, not wanting me to exert an unnecessary energy so I'd be energized for Logan. I had the urge to punch her in the face.

"Ronnie," Dick nodded a 'hello', "Miss me already?"

I pushed my way into the Presidential Suite, "You caught me."

"Hey, Mac," Dick seemed to be caught off guard by my companion. The awkward glance they exchanged caused my brows to furrow.

Mac's voice choked out a soft, "Dick."

"Shopping again?" Dick examined all the bags that were littering his living room, "Ooh, Victoria's Secret. What'd you get me?"

I laughed out loud, shaking my head at the blunt blonde.

"More like Veronica's Secret," I turned to shoot Dick a questioning look but quickly covered my chest when I came face to face with his hungry eyes, "Where did those come from?"

"Uh, pregnant, remember?" His hungry gaze turned to disgust at the sound of the 'p' word.

"Well, Logan should be back soon," Dick stretched, "He was heading to Hearst for something or other."

"Class, maybe?" Mac through out.

"Eh, I wouldn't know," Dick laughed at his own neglect of education.

I plopped onto the couch, "I'll wait."

I glanced over at Mac, my eyes pleading. She was looking back at me shocked at my request. I flashed an even more desperate glare but she finally gave up.

"Uh, Dick," She rocked hesitantly, "You want to, uh, hang out?"

I didn't miss the light that flashed over Dick's face, "Yeah! I mean, sure, whatever."

"Cool," Mac glared at me, "Let's go."

"Don't break anything, Ronnie!" Dick yelled over his shoulder as they left the suite. And then there was one.

I retreated into Logan's bedroom with my pink Victoria's Secret bag. I fished around until the chiffon came into view. I pulled the baby doll nightgown out of the bag, rolling the fabric in between my fingers. If Logan was going to do nice things for me, I was going to repay the favors with nicer things.

I stripped down, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Quick to cover up I pulled the material over my head. The silky bust area was a little snug, causing my breasts to pop over the top slightly and my stomach was almost big enough to rub against the see-through chiffon overlay, but at least I was covered.

And now all I had to do was wait. Lying on top of the cushy Neptune Grand bed was easy but waiting was a lot more tiring than I anticipated as I drifted in and out of slumber. Thankfully, Logan tripped over the array of shopping bags in the living room, alerting me that he was home.

I propped myself up on my elbows and bent my knee up so that he could get a peek at the back satin panties that accompanied the nightgown.

"Dick!" Logan yelled, rustling more bags, "Did you go to the wrong store again?"

With no response from his roommate, I heard Logan's steps approaching his bedroom door. The double doors swung open and I did my best to look seductive.

"Holy…" Logan wasn't able to finish his sentence so I was confident that I had the 'wow' factor in the bag.

I let my leg slide down, "I've been waiting _forever_."

"Had I known…I would've been…" His breath became quick in his throat, "What are you…doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I purred. Yes, _purred_. And I was getting tired of blaming these damn hormones.

Without another word, Logan was kneeling next to me, seemingly appraising me before quickly closing the gap between our lips. He slowly lowered himself on top of me as the kiss heated up, our tongues fighting their ways into each others' mouths. And then suddenly he stopped.

"But I thought," He was breathing heavily, gazing into my eyes, "You just wanted to be friends."

"I do," I reached up to kiss him, "But we can do this too."

He pulled away and in an instant he was off the bed, "No, we can't."

I sat up, confused by his words, "What?"

"We can't be friends and - well whatever we're doing at the same time," He shook his head, pacing the room, "I can't handle that."

"Since when can't you handle fooling around?" I pounded my fists on the mattress, upset that the moment was ruined.

"I love you, Veronica," His voice dropped to an almost whisper and he stopped pacing, "I don't just want to fool around."

I shook my head, "You're not making any sense, Logan."

"_I'm_ not making any sense?" The contrast in his voice startled me, "Hello? Are you aware of what you've been doing to me?"

"What I've been doing to you?" I repeated, confused, "Enlighten me."

"I don't just want to hook up," He admitted, "I want to be together, to be more than…that."

"_That_?" I couldn't believe that he, Logan Echolls, was talking about sex with such disgust, "We were well on the way to doing _that_ this morning. You didn't seem to have a problem then."

"I was caught up in the moment," He sighed, "Do you know how long I've waited to kiss you, to touch you again?"

I crossed the room to where my clothes lay, "God, Logan, you had to ruin it didn't you."

"Ruin it? Ruin what, Veronica?" He stomped towards me, "We have nothing here to ruin."

"Nothing here to ruin?" I grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on my stomach, "We have a whole life here to ruin."

"We're not going to ruin that," Logan's voice dropped again as his thumb caressed my stomach through the chiffon, "I love you, Veronica but I can't settle anymore. I want all of you mind, body and soul or nothing at all."

"I can't –" I stuttered, "I'm not ready to…"

He whipped around, turning away from me and fitfully ran his hands through his hair, "Is this still about Madison? Because if it is, I don't know what else to do to get you to forgive me."

"It's just hard," I felt the tears collecting around the brims of my eyes.

"Do you know what's hard, Veronica?" He turned back around getting dangerously close to my face, "Spending so much time with you is hard. This morning was hard. 'Just friends' is hard. Stopping myself before, that's hard. But forgiveness, isn't. I'm not even sure there's anything to forgive."

"Nothing to forgive?" I yelled at him, "You hurt me."

"Well it looks like we're even," He said, he voice defeated, "Get dressed. I'll take you home."

I pulled my clothes on over the nightgown and gathered the lone pink bag, "No, I'll find my own way home."

"Veronica, don't –"

"No. Just let me go."


	14. Chapter 14

I should have demanded feedback earlier! Thank you all so much for your positive reviews. They opened my eyes to a lot of things in this story and the way I update. So, here you are, two days later with a new chapter! You're all going to want to slap Veronica again, but I promise she will get the stick out of her butt and realize what's really important.

So, PLEASE, give me the same amount of feedback as you did for the last chapter and I can almost guarantee another chapter by tomorrow.

P.S. Individual comments for my awesome reviewers will be at the end.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Hard. Did Logan really know what hard was? I, on the other hand, had come face to face with hard on several occasions.

Seeing Lily beautifully broken on her patio, blood spilling onto the concrete; that was hard. Waking up in Shelley Pomroy's guest room with no panties or recollection of the night before; that was hard. Being locked in a burning refridgerator while your dad fights a crazed murder; again, hard. Watching a bus full of your classmates tumble into the rocky waters of the Pacific; still hard. Thinking your dad was blown up on the same plane with a child molestor while finding out who actually raped you and killed your classmates; that sure as hell was hard. After barely getting over your own rape, having to find the serial rapist on campus; one of the hardest.

But then I stopped myself. Logan had been there, been affected by everyone one of those incidents. Logan had been my constant shoulder, well for the most part anyway, and he saw what each life shattering event had done to me. Logan was there for me through thick and thin.

And he had the _nerve_ to sleep with my sworn enemy.

My eyes focused, seething with my newest development. Logan knew exactly what sleeping with Madison would do to me and yet, he did it anyway. He was _trying_ to hurt me.

That's when I noticed I was back in my apartment, sitting on my own couch with four prying eyes watching my every mood.

"I'm thirsty," I commented causing both Mac and Dick to jump.

Mac stood from her place next to Dick, "What can I get you?"

I waved her away wordlessly and crossed the living room and into the kitchen. I retrieved a glass and brought it back towards the fridge where I hesitated a moment. In one angry movement, I swung the door open barely flinching as it slammed against the counter. With just as much punch behind my movements I twisted the top off the Tropicana and violently poured the pulp-less liquid into my glass. And in my haste of throwing the carton back in the refrigerator I pulled my glass with me. I watched as the glass and orange juice tumble to the floor, splashing and shattering at my feet.

Finally as if the broken glass had released my flood gates, tears began streaming down my face. My legs gave way and my body crumble to the floor.

"Veronica, get up!" Mac yelled, trying to map out the safest way through the glass and orange juice.

Before either of us could react, glass crunched under Dick's sneakers and he crossed the kitchen. His strong arms scooped underneath me, flinching only once as a piece of glass stabbed into his skin, and he lifted me out of danger and brought me out of the kitchen.

"She's bleeding," Mac commented, looking around the apartment to where Dick should put me, "And so are you."

Mac disappeared quickly down the hall and into the bathroom. Dick continued on towards my room where he lightly placed me on my bed. He turned me on my side so that no blood stained my comforter. Part of me wanted to thank him for his thoughtfulness but I didn't have the energy to speak through my now soundless sobbing.

Mac reappeared with tweezers and Band-Aids in tow, "Here, let's clean her up."

Silently Mac assessed each cut on my palms and feet. Using the tweezers she carefully pulled out any tiny shards of glass that had lodged in each wound. With just as much care, Dick covered the open holes in my hands with the Band-Aids. Too bad there wasn't a Band-Aid big enough to cover the wound Logan left in my chest.

"So," Mac paused when all wounds were bandaged up on both Dick and me.

I knew what she wanted to know, everything, but the only thing I could do in response was roll over in my bed, and curl up into a ball. Mac sighed, giving up on the whole talking thing and walked towards the door.

"You coming, Dick?"

"Give me a second," He whispered, motioning her to close the door behind her, "Veronica."

I sniffled.

"Veronica Mars, suck it up."

My head shot to face him, shock evident on all of my features.

"Yeah, you heard me," He answered as if my look had spoken to him, "Since when do you show weakness?"  
This time my mouth fell open.

"As long as I've known you, you've been the toughest, most badass girl around," He shook his head in disbelief, "And now look at you. Crying and weak."

"Excuse me?" I finally spoke in my defense, "You know _nothing_ about me."

He laughed, "You're kidding me right?"

I shut up. Any response I'd have come up with would have been littered with bitterness and anger that Dick didn't deserve.

"I'm disappointed in you," He said softly, "You've ruined your superhero image in my eyes."

"Superhero?" I croaked.

"Did I stutter?"

I smiled, "I didn't know you thought of me so highly."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"But every superhero has their kryptonite."

He looked deep in thought for a second, "And what's yours?"

"The Logan shaped hole in my body isn't evidence enough?"

He shook his head again, "When are you two going to get over yourselves? Just admit it already and get on with your lives."

"Admit what?" My hand subconsciously sprang to my stomach. The jerking motion caught Dick's attention, his eyes following my hands, "It moved."

He looked into my eyes, as if he were getting consent, which I granted and then he rested his hand next to mine. Sure enough, the baby kicked again. And again. The smile that spread across Dick's face was contagious. Or at least I thought it had been, but when I tried to smile, I realized I couldn't stretch my cheeks any farther.

"You're right," I said through my tight cheeks, "I need to get on with my life."

He didn't tear his eyes or hand from my stomach, "Do you remember that time that that girl, uh, Betty –"

"Bonnie?"

"Oh, right, Bonnie," He lightly rubbed a thumb over my stomach, "Well remember when she was pregnant and it might've been mine…I was kinda excited." My look must have said it all because he continued, "Don't get me wrong I was scared shitless. I mean, I'm Dick Casablancas. I have a lot of money and reputation to think of. Plus, I didn't want to screw some kid up. You've seen what parenting I've had."

Part of me wanted to laugh. Dick Casablancas _wanting _a kid? I held back though, knowing that he was being sincere, "So you acted like a jerk…why?"

"Because I was scared," He finally looked at me, "You know, keep everyone at arms distance."

"Wow, I just –" There was a faint knock on the door, "Come in."

My bedroom door crept open slowly revealing Mac looking sheepish in the doorway, "I got lonely."

"I'm sorry," I laughed at her childish expression. The sound seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief, "Join the party."

Mac stepped towards the bed but stopped when she saw Dick's hand on my stomach. Dare I say _jealousy_ washed over her face, "What'd going on in here?"

"It's moving!" Dick exclaimed. His enthusiasm nearly matched mine.

Mac was timid as she took a few steps forward at a time, "Can I, uh, feel?"

"Uh, yeah," I was put off by Mac's request for permission to touch my stomach, "I don't know what's weirder, feeling something swimming around inside or having all these people touch my stomach."

Both retracted their hands at my statement, "I said it was weird not that you had to stop. Isn't this sort of a milestone in pregnancies? Plus aren't strangers going to be flocking to touch my stomach now as well? I'd rather it be you guys."

We all into a silence which was completely different than the awkward silence from earlier when I snapped out of my trance-like state.

"Hey, guys," I reverted their attention back to me, well my face, "What happened earlier?"

Dick cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you don't remember?"  
"Well she was pretty much catatonic," Mac seemed to remember I was still in the room after she commented, "You were just staring off…"

"Huh," I sat up, pulling my knees as close as I could to my body.

"The better question is what _made_ you go all zombie on us?" Dick finally asked the question Mac was itching to know the answer too.

I rested my chin on my knees, "I don't know really. Logan and I were fighting…"

"Fighting or _fighting_?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning a slap from Mac, "What it's a valid question after what I walked in on this morning."

My cheeks burned red, "We were actually fighting. I just had to get out of there but I don't even remember leaving the suite, let alone getting home."

"Well you definitely left the suite." Mac confirmed, "The receptionist –"

"Tina." Dick offered to the story.

"Yeah, uh, Tina, flagged down Dick," Mac continued with filling in the gaps of my afternoon, "You were sitting in the lobby, just staring out into space. Apparently you were scaring the guests."

"Huh," I said again, unable to form any coherent reaction.

"So I threw you over my shoulder like the burly man I am and brought you here." Mac shot Dick at glare at his statement, but seeing my smile, smiled in turn.

Again the baby began kicking and my hand flew to my bump. Without even getting my consent this time both Dick and Mac followed suit, falling back into our comfortable silence as if waiting for the fourth party in the room to start talking.

The front door swung open and my father bellowed "Honey, I'm home!"

As if I were the ring leader, Mac and Dick followed my actions, barely noticing my struggle to climb from the corner of my bed. When the trio was completed we made our way out of my room to greet my father from a hard day at work.

"Oh, hello Richard, Cindy," Dad nodded, "I didn't know we'd be having guests. I could add a pizza to our order."

"Oh, no Mr. Mars, we were just keep Veronica company," Mac stepped towards the couch to gather her bag.

"Yeah, Sheriff, I have to be getting home," Everyone stopped to stare at Dick before everyone erupted in laughter. First off, Dick had called my dad Sheriff in such a deflated, scared voice it was cute. Secondly, him needing to get home was a ridiculous comment because he had no one to answer to besides Logan and he wasn't really the paternal type. Oh, crap.

_Just breathe, Veronica_. I told myself. _You don't need to lose it again._

"What'd you order?" I diverted my attention to food, since my stomach was growling. Or was that just the baby moving? Boy was it going to be hard to decipher hunger from someone playing in my uterus.

Dad looked down on the menu he had in front of him that was littered with circles, "I got the lasagna, eggplant parm, spaghetti and meatballs and chicken francese."

"And you thought you would need a pizza for two more people?" Dick blurted out.

"Son, you obviously don't know how the Mars family eats."

"Well, I've witnessed Veronica chow down," Mac laughed at the memory, "And I'll pass on witnessing that again. Goodnight Mr. Mars. See you tomorrow Veronica."

"Bye guys!" I called after them but my real focus was on the promise of food. I barely heard the door close behind them. I sniffed the air, waiting for the enchanting smell of Italian to waft from the other side of the door. What I did smell made me gag.

"What is it?" My dad looked at my actions questionably as I continued to sniff the air until I found the unnaturally disgusting smell. I channeled Back-up as I followed the scent right up to my father.

Holding my nose in obvious disgust I asked, "What _is _that?"

He sniffed his uniform trying to distinguish the smell, "Well combined with my manly scent I'd say it's the Thai food we ordered at lunch."

"You need to change, right now," I ordered still protecting my nose from the stench, "And never eat Thai food again."

He shuffled down the hallway to his room, escaping my wrath if he disagreed about the potency of his odor. Thankfully, the delivery man knocked bringing a delicious scent into the apartment. My mouth began watering instantaneously as I placed the bag of food on the counter. I cursed myself for making my dad change and busied myself with setting the places on the counter. Just as I finished pouring juice into two cups, Dad came out of his bedroom dressed in fresh, stench free clothes.

"Just what I like to see," He sat on his stool, "My dinner all laid out when I get home from a hard day at work."

I smiled sweetly, taking my seat across from him, "Don't worry, I gave the delivery boy a decent tip."

Silently we filled out plates with a scoop of each enticing dish. Smothering my whole plate with grated cheese, I settled into a steady pattern of shoveling the food into my mouth.

"So," Dad drawled, "How was your movie night with Logan?"

I faltered slightly in my shoveling motion, "Fine."

"What'd you watch?"

"_The Notebook_ and _Wedding Crashers_."

"Hm," He began eating the food off his own plate, "How was _The Notebook_? I've never seen it."

"It's a classic," I said with a mouthful, "A real tearjerker."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I heard you balling like a baby."

Blood collected in my cheeks turning them crimson.

"Speaking of baby," He segued to a new topic, "How's my baby? And her baby?"

"We're both doing fine," I admitted even though I wasn't sure if that was entirely true, "But your baby would be better if her baby would settle down."

My dad dropped his fork in his plate, "The baby's moving?"

"Moving is an understatement," I responded, not looking up from my plate of food. I jump at the sudden hand on my stomach. In the few bites I had taken in the silence I hadn't even realized my dad had leapt from his chair to rest his hand on my stomach.

He beamed up at me, "This is amazing, Veronica."

The love and admiration that filled his eyes was enough to bring tears to my own. In all of Neptune, I totally lucked out with the best father ever even though with people like Aaron Echolls and Dick Senior, it wasn't a hard race. I was thankful that my dad was the one who stayed because he truly was my hero. Despite the many times I had reminded him, I hope he knew the depth of gratitude and love that I felt for him.

Cue annoying cell phone interruption here.

I wiped my eyes quickly, hesitating slightly before running to answer my phone. I really didn't want to have another emotional tearfest again. If there was one thing I was absolutely fed up with, it had to be the crying.

"Hello?" I answered just before it would have been transferred into my voicemail.

"Supafly? Is that you?" Wallace asked, "Damn girl, I've forgotten the sound of your voice."

I laughed, "Very funny, Wallace."

"Well, it's true. I haven't talked to you in _ages_. I'm starting to think you were just using me to get with Piz."

"Ha, ha. The phone works both ways, Papa Bear."

"And that's exactly why I'm calling you," He paused for dramatic effect, "I leave for Africa on Friday."

"As in the day after tomorrow?" I choked, trying to catch my breath after it was so conveniently knocked out of me by my supposed best friend.

"See, I knew you passed kindergarten all along."

"Wallace," I steady my voice, "This isn't a joking matter. We need to hang out as much as possible."

"I know that, hence why I called," He was so smug sometimes I had the urge to reach through the phone and smack him, "But I have a lot of people to see."

"But, but…I'm your best friend," I frowned.

"Don't do that to me, V. You know you're my numba one squeeze, but I _do_ have other friends I haven't seen in a while."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Hey! I've been training and getting all the information to keep me safe while I'm in _Africa_ trying to help stop a _genocide_."

Oh he was good, guilt tripping me about world tragedies, "Alright you superhero you, well when do _I _get to see you?"

"I propose a bowling trip so that I can see all my friends in one go," He paused again, "You in?"

"Bowling? As in ugly shoes, sweaty balls –"

"What kind of bowling alley do you go to?" Wallace laughed, "Yes, I'm talking about that great American pastime for my last day in America."

"I'm in."

"That's what I like to hear. I'll pick you up tomorrow so you get to spend the most time with me."

* * *

In writing this fic I was so focused on all the LoVe drama that I forgot there are other characters that I was missing out on. So there's Wallace. Piz and Madison will no longer in the fic because its the summer and they don't actually live in Neptune. I know you're all pretty bummed about that one.

I'm guestimating about 5 or 6 more chapters and an epilogue for this story unless my plan for the end gets too twisted to fit into that short of a time frame. With that said, I project to be done with this story by the end of the month, before the semester really starts loading on the work so that I won't have to have long months in between updates.

Individual Responses:

**LoVefan4ever:** You've been a faithful reader/reviewer from the beginning it'd be hard to NOT think of you when I'm writing. For a while I was sure you were the only person reading this! But I promise Veronica will get her brain back in the next couple of chapters, so no more stupid Veronica.

**Galaxy451:** I hope everything in your house got taken care of now that you're all caught up with the story! But really, when has LoVe ever been completely happy? There's always that tension between the two that you just want to reach into the TV screen and shake them. As for Mac and Dick...you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for those two.

**AmyInJapan:** I am totally inspired to write more because you made me realize I do something I utterly hate. I hate having to reread chapters more than actually waiting for the updates. So you kicked my butt in gear to get things out in a more timely manner! Thanks a bunch!

**Kathy0518:** I totally agree with the whole soulmate thing but they're not just soulmates, they're EPIC. And just like Logan said in season 2 their love would span years and battles (don't remember the speech word for word but you get the drift) so it can't be any easy fight for happiness. But have no fear...LoVe is in the air!

**roots19:** I'm glad you see things my way. I mean, Logan can't always plan the villain in Veronica's life. She just needs to accept that he's human and he made a mistake. And I envision that, if Veronica had slept with someone when they were broken up like Dick (what a juicy story that would've been), Logan would end up murdering them. But booty calls with a baby on the way is not the way to go for LoVe. Keep reading for the final battle between the two!

And other thanks to **distinctlyforbidden**, **AmandaL**, **Isilady** and **Sarah85** for their words of encouragement!


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter in a timely manner. Aren't you all so proud of me? I lied last update when I said there'd only be a few more chapters. I was going to write a sequel but I don't want the weight of another story on my shoulders. Instead I'm going to extend this story to about 30 chapters (give or take a few).

All your reviews have gotten me so inspired that I have 2 more chapters already written and I'm working on a 3rd right now (who needs to pack for school? Psst!). So I can guarentee more chapters this week! Let's all clap and dance around for my complete 180. Individual responses to reviews are at the end.

On with another (and might I say, juicy) chapter!

* * *

I never knew what appropriate attire to wear to a bowling outing was. Last time I went with witty, this time I was looking more for convention. A vintage bowling shirt was perfect. The lose fabric floated away from my stomach enough that if I didn't know better, I wouldn't think I was pregnant. One normal day out would be exactly what I needed.

A text from Wallace informed me that he would pick me up in ten minutes so I had to kick my butt into gear. For some strange reason I felt the need to look good Wallace's last day in Neptune for the summer. I let my blonde hair lose, wavy to fall past my shoulders. For the first time in a few weeks, I even applied makeup. I was surprised I hadn't forgotten how to apply it all correctly. The hair and makeup contradicted my maternity jeans and bowling shirt, so I gave up, pulling my hair into a loose bun at my neck.

"God, Wallace, where are you?" I was frustrated with the amount of time I had to play with my look. As if God was answering my prayers, a rhythmic knock sounded on the front door, "Finally!"

"Let's go girl, I'm running late for my own goodbye party," Wallace gave my outfit a once over, "Are you sure you're not a closet bowling freak because that shirt looks so natural."

I affectionately punched his arm. Actions do speak louder than words.

"Before we get there I want to say something so that I don't get all emotional because I'm sick of being such a, a…_girl_."

"V, just spit it out."

"I, I'm really proud of you," I fought back the tightening feeling in my chest and throat. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry, "Like, this is a really big deal. I'm proud to be your best friend."

"Now, now," Wallace pat my shoulder as he continued watching the road, "I gotta catch up to you somehow."

"Psst," I pushed his hand out of the way, thankful for his kidding nature, "You can never be as cool as me."

"I never said you were cool," He said as he pulled into the bowling alley's parking lot. My jaw dropped open and I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm kidding! There is no way I could ever compare to you, Veronica Mars."

We got out of the car and Wallace pulled me close to him as we walked through the lot. I was completely content in my best friend's arms.

Then something shiny caught my eye. A shiny, black Range Rover sat in a parking spot near the entrance to the bowling alley. _Shit._

"You invited _Logan_?" I spat venomously, "You don't even like him!"

Wallace stopped walking. His face was full of concentration as he calculated how to handle my outburst, "I never said I didn't like him."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you've displayed your distaste for him on occasion."

He held up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay, that was high school. Things are different now. I mean, he always going to be a part of your life and I'm always going to be a part of your life so we have to coexist."

"I just –" I cut myself off. I was being ridiculous, "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just we had a fight yesterday."

Wallace shook his head, "I should've known. But seriously, you two need to work things out ASAP. This little LoVe child is going to be here before you know it."

"I wish everyone would just stop saying that," I said through gritted teeth, allowing Wallace to pull me inside, "And love child? Really, Wallace?"

"Not love but LoVe. Logan and Veronica put together," He flashed his innocent little smile, "You like it?"

For the second time of the day, I punched Wallace, harder. I made sure he felt the _affection_ in that one.

"Hey Wallace! Veronica!" Mac jumped up from the plastic bench and started walking, well more like shuffling in her over sized bowling shoes, to greet us, "This is the end of an era."

"The end?" Wallace hugged her, "I'm only going to Africa for the summer you know."

Mac nodded, leaning heavily on Wallace, "I know. But when you get back. Everything will be different."

We all knew that was the truth. In just the few short months of summer, one of us will have completed a volunteering stint with Invisible Children, the other will be a parent and the last will develop the glue that will keep them all together.

"Uh, are we going to bowl or what?" Dick Casablancas interrupted the Hallmark moment.

Wallace and I walked over to the counter to turn our shoes in for a pair of smelly, unfashionable bowling shoes before joining a group at the lanes they already reserved. And that's when I saw him, sulking by the computer.

"Hey Veronica," His voice was low and dull.

"Hi."

He sighed, "Listen, I –"

"Stop," I put a hand up to silence his lips, "I know we need to talk but not now. Please. I don't want to ruin my last day with Wallace." He nodded in understanding. I knew a conversation was inevitable but I was going to do anything in my power to prolong the wait, "Girls against boys?"

"Uh, but there's two of you and only three of us," Dick pointed out, seemingly annoyed.

"Right…" Mac and I exchanged that look that usually follows anything Dick says.

"Sounds good to me. Losers buy pizza," Wallace rubbed his hands together warming them up for his ball handling.

And so the normal teenage bowling party began. Mac and I started off being behind but soon with Mac's calculated strikes we were dominating the competition. By the tenth frame we had wiped the floor clean with the boys.

"So, I think there was a promise of pizza?" I rubbed my grumbling stomach.

Being the gracious losers that they were, Wallace, Logan and Dick made their way over to the counter to order the food. Returning to the table where Mac and I were trying to get comfortable in the swiveling plastic chairs, they carried two pitchers of soda with plastic cups. It seemed that everything in the blasted bowling alley was made of uncomfortable plastic.

We danced around conversation and from the outsiders' prospective we probably looked like we were all friends forever. If that wasn't the farthest from reality than I was the Queen of England.

The pizzas finally came and I was first to dive in. I was also first to finish my allotted three slices. Without a fight from anyone but Dick, I earned the last slice on the argument that I was feeding for two. That was one of the only perks of pregnancy.

It wasn't until Mrs. Fennell called Wallace that I realized this was it. I would be best friendless for three whole months. I was stuck not helping anyone while Wallace got to have all the fun. How would _I_ keep myself busy this summer?

The group all made its way into the parking lot. Logan and Dick started to pull back away from the group giving Mac and me our time with Wallace. Mac was the first to say her goodbyes.

"Hey, Veronica," Logan whispered trying not to ruin the moment, "Can we, uh, talk civilly after this?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I stuttered. I knew this was coming. I knew what I had to say to him, "I mean, yes."

Dick and Logan backed farther away from Wallace and me with one final wave at their friend by default. Even Mac gave us our space.

"This _is_ the end of an era, ya know."

Wallace laughed nervously, "Veronica, I'm not dying or anything. I'll be back at the end of August."

I pouted, "That's a very, _very_ long time from now."

"You'll be so distracted with baby things that it will fly by. I promise."

"Just imagine, when you get back," I held my arms out, big and rounded in front of me, "I'll be this big. You won't even be able to hug me."

He slapped my arms out of the way and enveloped me into a big bear hug, "That's whack girl. I'll get my arms around you somehow."

"Well, you better go before the waterworks come. Trust me; you don't want to see that. Plus, your mom's waiting for you. Don't want her to hate me again."

"She won't change how I feel about you, V," Wallace didn't loosen his grip on me; "You're my best friend, girl."

"Stop it!" I weaseled out of his grip, "Go! Go save the world! I'll be here, knitting you a sweater."

A sly smile spread across his face, "Well instead of knitting me a sweater, because those things always make me itchy. Can you do something else for me?"

"Anything, Mr. Fennell," I hastily wiped the tears that were spilling over the brims of my eyes.

"Could you lower my purity score again by flashing me _now_," He laughed, "Since you have more to look at?"

He earned his third and final affectionate slap of the summer. I turned my back on him, knowing that if I watched him walk to his car and drive away I would lose it right there. He didn't deserve to see me hurting when he was off doing something for himself rather than being my errand boy. He needed to go to Africa without feeling guilty for leaving me behind. He needed to leave me behind for once after all the times he had fallen by the wayside in my life.

I took a few deep breaths before walking towards Logan, "Okay, let's talk."

I hopped into the front seat of his Range Rover after Mac and Dick decided to hang out again to give us space at the suite. The idea had come up so quick that I thought that it was out of sheer pleasure of each others' company than for giving Logan and me privacy.

But whatever the case, Logan and I headed back to the Grand. The car ride was unusually quiet, even for us. He didn't even turn on the radio to fill the silence. I was thankful though because I was taking this time to collect my thoughts. I wasn't one to apologize so this was all new to me. I needed all the preparation I could get.

Tina waved at us as we walked through the lobby though either of us even responded. I was about to burst, ruining my whole speech. We had to get to the suite and fast. The elevator must have sensed my impatience because an array of people got on seemingly needing to stop on each floor on the way up to the Presidential Suite.

But finally we arrived, safely, inside the room. Now I prayed for more time to think. I sat down on the couch. I stood up near the mini-fridge. I sat on the armchair. I moved to the arm of the couch. All the while, Logan looked on with a smile. He found this amusing.

"Veronica," He half-laughed, welcoming the distraction, "Just sit."

So I just sat. And we sat, and sat, and sat, neither of us wanting to say the first words.

"I'm sorry –" We both blurted out at the same time.

"You're sorry?" We continued in unison, "But why?"

Logan put up his hand, taking control of the conversation, "Just, let me go first."

"No!" I felt as if I was going to burst, "Please let me."

He shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew this was one battle he wasn't going to win if he started arguing on who was going to apologize first, "Go ahead."

"Well, I've been thinking what I would say to you since I left yesterday. I want to blame my behavior on my hormones but I'm afraid that excuse is getting old, fast," I stopped to take a breath, "It's hard for me to forgive. It's hard for me to trust people, to let people in. Every time I do I always get hurt, always. I'm always left to pick up the pieces. I just –"

"Veronic—" Logan interrupted.

"No, hear me out," I placed a finger over his lips, "But with you, you're there to pick up the pieces, even for or maybe especially for the messes you make. You're there to keep me together, to keep me whole. And I'm not whole without you. I've realized that. Sleeping with Madison, yeah it hurt me, a lot, but I can't hold that over your head anymore. There are more important things in life. Okay, I'm done," I sighed, "Your turn."

His had faded as I ranted and rambled, "I never thought that a drunken night with Madison would've hurt us so deeply, but it did. I can't take it back. But that was the last time, the last time I'm ever going to hurt you. I want you, all of you more than I value my own life sometimes and I can't handle not being with you," He paused, his face showing his inner turmoil, "What I said yesterday, I meant. I want all or nothing. But if it's nothing, I don't know what I'm going to do. I _love_ you, Veronica. I didn't mean –"

"Oh!" One hand flew to my stomach and the other to my back as the baby kicked and twirled.

Logan shifted uncomfortably unsure of I was doing, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, no, no," I waved him off, "The baby's just somersaulting."

"The baby's moving?"

Oops, I hadn't mentioned it to him before, "Oh, yeah. It's been kicking and swimming around a lot lately. Pretty weird if you ask me. Here, feel this."

I took his hand and placed it where I had just had my own. His eyes focused on his hand, he slowly lifted his head to stare at me.

"Veronica, please tell me it's all," He pleaded, rubbing his thumb across my shirt, "Please."

"Logan," I laid my hand over top of his, "We're epic, remember?"

He leaned in, closing the space between our faces. Slowly he worked his lips, massaging my own. The kiss was different than the hungry kisses we had shared only twenty-four hours earlier. It was tender, longing, something we had never experienced before. I felt the difference, the change and I had faith that this time, things would be different.

I opened my mouth, wanting more but instead of more, he pulled back.

"I want to take this slow, Veronica," He admitted, "I want this all to work out. I don't want to screw up, not again."

I nodded, understanding completely, "Neither do I."

And all the while, his hand remained on my stomach. Even more surprising than the turn of the talk, the baby seemed to know each where Logan's hand was resting because the kicking became more localized. It was amazing but I couldn't help but wince.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned, rubbing circles on my stomach.

I shook my head, "Its just really weird feeling. Like something crawling under my skin."

He smiled, "Sounds cool."

"Oh yeah, it's real cool when it keeps me up _all_ night."

"Well stay here," He offered, "If it wakes you up, you can wake me up and we can watch a movie, play a game, something to occupy the time."

I thought about it, "I mean, if you want me to. We'd have to stop by my apartment to get a change of clothes though."

"We'll bring over all your stuff if you want."

"I have to go home at some point," I pointed out, "So I'll need some clothes there too."

He shook his head, "When I said stay here, I pretty much meant move in."

"Whoa," I sucked in a long breath, "I thought we were taking things slow."

Logan shrugged, "I know, I know but isn't it just easier. I mean the baby's going to be here in a few months. We need to prepare."

"We're going to raise the baby here? At the Neptune Grand?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't really thought of that before but the Neptune Grand would be the last place I could see as a good place to raise a child.

"You know what, I'm sensing a touchy subject," He backed away from me on the couch, "Forget I said anything."

I placed a hand on my hip, "We're going to have to talk about it at some point."

"Right, some point," He took my hand off my hip and enclosed it in his own, "But not now. I don't want to ruin the moment."

He was right. We had plenty of time to figure everything out. And we would figure everything out, together.

"Does taking it slow mean we won't be taking care of my," I paused and my cheeks flushed red, "Uh, my needs?"

Logan laughed, pulling me in for a hug, "Oh Sugarpuss…"

* * *

So finally, there's Veronica not being ridiculous. Hope the end of the fighting won't make you think there's not going to be more drama for these two to come.

**Individual Responses:**

**AmyInJapan: **I promise to never make you reread a chapter again (unless you choose to because it's just SO awesome.) so get used to regular updates.

**Distinctlyforbidden:** I've found that the more I write the characters the easier it is to channel them. Also I'm sad that you're giving up on your Heroes story. But if the inspiration strikes you, I'll be here to beta it, or anything else you need a second opinion/read-thru on.

**Isilady:** I don't think you're mean! I've written a Veronica that's hatable. But I have gotten sick of whiny, helpless Veronica so she's going to be different from now on. Especially with what I have planned. And I LOVE Dick. I wish they had given him a deeper character on the show though.

**TSJorSydPip:** The beginning was supposed to be confusing because Veronica kind of hid from the situation in her mind. So as she found out what happend, so did you. But to answer your questions. I don't know if you remember from the show, but Logan and Veronica broke up "for good" after Veronica found out Logan slept with Madison (while they were on a break). Also at this point, Veronica is 5 months along. To add, it's the end of May/beginning of June. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Galaxy451:** Well I hope you've added the story to your alerts so you don't almost miss this one! Well, here's Veronica letting it go. Surprise? I have many plans for the future of this story that I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with/enjoy.

And everyone else, leave me some more love (or hate if that's your thing).


	16. Chapter 16

Well, here's the next installment to my creation! Now that LoVe is back together the real drama can start. I warn you now, I pretty much think I'm evil =).

I'm not going to do individual reviews this time but I wanted to thank you all as usual. Your encouragement and feedback keep me motivated enough to keep writing. Please let me know how you feel about the juiciness in this chapter.

* * *

It was one week. One blissful week. No drama. No fighting. No interferences. One week of movie nights, dinners, board games with Mac and Dick (who seemed to be hanging out more and more), video games versus the boys and sleepovers at the Grand. Out of the week, I had spent five nights at the Grand with Logan. Five nights of cuddling and waking up in each others' arms. I had thought all those years ago about Heaven and if Lily was in it, but that was impossible now because I just got a taste of Heaven. Heaven here on Earth was now my life.

"Veronica, wake up," Logan shook me, interrupting my happy dreams; "We have to head to the doctor's."

Ah, yes, it was my five month check-up. Today we were learning the sex of the baby. With the way the first five months had flown by, it was scary to think how fast the last four would go. We still had a lot to do with the preparations. At least with knowing the sex we could start buying the necessities.

"Come on, lazy bones," Logan slapped my bed tenderly, "We're going to be late."

I dramatically threw the covers off my body and heaved my legs over the edge of the bed, "Alright, alright, I'm up. Jeeze, someone didn't get their caffeine this morning."

I walked towards the bathroom, shedding my night clothes as I walked.

"You know, we could save some time," He paused, his voice getting real low, "And shower together?"

I smiled, "Well I was hoping someone would lather up my back."

This was a normal morning for us. Logan was extremely attentive to my needs; all of my needs. We hadn't had sex yet, which was one of Logan's 'going slow' principles but we found other ways to satisfy each other. We had never had a very strong physical relationship. I like to think we were a deeper, stronger couple than that. We did however, love kissing each other. Every time we kissed, I felt like we were back in high school, barely able to keep our hands off of each other. It was nice to feel young again even though we had both grown up so much since those high school years. And in four months we'd have to grow up a whole lot more.

"We are _officially_ late," Logan said pulling onto the PCH en route to the doctor's office.

I couldn't help but laugh at his new found attitude on time, "Well, just flash that charming smile and get us out of trouble. Be useful."

"Useful, huh?" He smiled back, laying his hand on my thigh, "I'll show you useful."

His hand slipped up my thigh farther. Tingles followed behind his soft touch. My body trembled. He went higher. I breathed out heavily and grabbed his wrist stopping him from going up any further.

"You are truly evil," I laved my fingers with his, restraining them from doing anymore damage.

Dr. Demerack's office was full of mommies-to-be. After the three other visits we had had to this office, the stares were becoming normal. We were always the youngest couple anxiously waiting to be called on. Today, however, was different. Two nervous teenagers sat nervously, hands intertwined, legs jiggling. All eyes were peering over magazines at them. I frowned.

"What's the matter, Veronica?" Logan whispered after we had signed in and sat, nestled in the corner.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "They're not watching us anymore."

He laughed, in disbelief, "You complained after every other appointment, vowing to expose their spouses as cheaters if they didn't stop staring. And now you miss it?"

"Hormones." I pointed down to my fast growing stomach, "And besides, we can handle the stares. We're _used_ to people staring. That poor girl looks like she's going to puke all over herself."

"Nice mental image," Logan grimaced.

"Come on," I took his hand and pulled him towards the young couple, "We're sitting next to them."

Logan sat leaving a plastic chair between the couple and us, "To share in their limelight?"

I slapped his thigh and jumped to the other side of him, "Don't worry, not everyone is staring at you."

The girl nearly jumped out of her seat at my sudden whisper in her ear.

"They don't stop either," I informed her. She turned a few shades greener, "But you see the one in the argyle sweater? He goes to the Camelot twice a week with a cocktail waitress, and I use that term loosely, from the Seventh Veil, when his wife's ready to pop. And that woman over there, in the red sweater, she's getting her kicks from the gardener. That's how I get through my appointments."

She turned and smiled at me, returning to her regular shade. She rewrapped her fingers around her boyfriend's, scratch that _husband's_ hand. Great, they were one up on us.

"Veronica," The nurse called, looking over her chart, annoyed at the fact that we got special treatment. It pays to get knocked up by a celebrity.

She led us first to the scale, recording my new weight on my chart. We then followed her through the mess of hallways leading to the exam rooms until she finally ushered us into one.

"How are you feeling? Any problems?" She asked, pressing her pen to the paper.

"I've been good," I watched her start scribbling. I was sure no one could read the handwriting. Bad handwriting seemed to be standard for doctor's offices worldwide, "The baby's been moving a lot. But other than that, everything's been going fine, I think."

She checked the routine things, scribbling each answer and number in my chart before leaving.

"Someone needs to get laid," Logan whispered, reaching up to grab my hand. We stayed like that, barely moving until Dr. Demerack waltzed into the room, smile plastered on.

"Hello, hello, Veronica," She practically sang, picking up my chart, "Logan. And how are we doing today?"

"Just peachy, Doc," Logan smiled, leaning back in his chair.

I didn't even know it was possible for her smile to get bigger, but it did, "Good to hear, Logan. How about you, Veronica? The baby's active I see."

"Other than that, I'm great now that the morning sickness is over." I tried to match her smile but my cheeks wouldn't allow it.

"That's great," She glanced down at the chart, "Well everything seems to be moving along nicely although, you not gaining as much weight as you should be."

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted, my eyes practically jumping out of my head, "Have you seen me? I'm getting _huge_!"

She nodded, "You're bigger than you're used to but your weight gain is proportionate to the weight of your baby. I can't be certain until we do the ultrasound, but it's going to be on the small side."

"Well, isn't the smaller the bed to get this thing out of there?" I pointed downward between my legs.

She laughed a light, airy laugh, "You'd think that, but just like you grow, the baby needs to grow to survive. Let's get this ultrasound up and running so we can take a look."

I nodded and automatically pulled my shirt up and the waistband of my pants down. I gripped the side of the table and Logan's hand in preparation for the cold gel.

"Is it possible to, like, heat that stuff up?" I asked just before she squirt the gel onto my flesh.

She laughed that same annoying laugh again, "That would mess with the machine. It's heat sensitive. That's why we need to put it on the cold surface."

Losing the battle, she squirt a circular pattern onto my stomach and began spreading it around with the transducer. Just like every other visit the picture became clear on the screen. The baby was now filling more and more of the empty space that had been there just last month.

"Everything looks as I predicted. It's a little on the smaller side but you still have about sixteen weeks left in your pregnancy," She spoke with her eyes on the screen, "Did you want to know the sex?"

Logan and I met each other eyes before turning our heads back to the monitor, "That would be great."

We both watched as she moved the picture by circling the transducer on different areas of my stomach, making sure to get every angle. She finally stopped when she had the best shot of the important part.

"It looks like you're having a little girl," She finally admitted pressing print on the machine. The black and white pictures slowly slipped through the slot.

A girl. A daughter. I hadn't really thought about what sex I'd prefer but this was perfect. It wasn't an it anymore but a her. My little girl.

"Well, keep doing what you're doing, Veronica, but please work some more calories in your diet," She handed me the stack of pictures, "If we don't fatten you up, I'm going to have to put you on bed rest and you _don't_ want that."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Logan stood up, still clutching my hand, "If I have to shove more food down her throat, I will."

She laughed again but I barely heard her this time, "I'll see you both next month."

She ushered us out of her office. Passing the office's bathroom, I caught sight of my face in the mirror. My lips had learned to stretch farther than the enthusiastic OB/GYN but I didn't care to slap the smile off just yet. I was only able to think of my little girl. Logan crossed my line of vision for a second, earning a smiley shake of the head from him. And he earned a punch in the shoulder from me.

"Hey, hey," He roped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me tight against his body, "We have to keep up appearances. Save that for the celebration."

We made it through the waiting room and for once, I didn't care the other couples didn't bother me. I didn't care about their disapproving eyes and I cared even less about their cheating spouses. I was having a baby girl. _We _were having a baby girl.

"Why did we have to have a girl first?" Logan asked after we had settled in the Range Rover.

"First?" I questioned, "Are you implying we're having more?"

He shrugged, "But it would've have been better, easier, if we had a boy, ya know."

"No, I don't know," I clutched the sonogram pictures of my baby girl, "I'm perfectly happy with our daughter."

"Oh, no, no, no," He laid his hand lightly on my knee, reassuringly, "I'm perfectly happy as well. But I'm just picturing all the guys I'm going to have to fend off of her. If we had a boy first, he could fend the boys off for me."

"But," I quipped, "If we had a boy, we'd have to worry about which girls he was impregnating. I'm not looking for any teenage parenting."

"Too late," He squeezed my leg twice, actually laughing at our current situation.

"A girl will be easier to strap a chastity belt on." I looped my arm around his and tried my best to lean over the central console and onto his shoulder. Everything was perfect.

The Neptune Grand came into view and I unwrapped myself from Logan. He pulled into the parking garage. Within seconds a limousine cut us off. Logan slammed on the breaks, locking our seat belts. Boy was I sick of the 'life-saving' device. It I got another bruise I was going to take things up with whoever invented the belts. Yeah, without it I probably could've slammed my head on the dashboard from the force of the stop, but couldn't they invent ones with padding.

During my angry pondering I hadn't noticed that angry Logan had leaped from the car, and was currently giving the limo driver a piece of his mind. I unhooked my own belt and got out of the car before things went from bad to worse.

"Who the _fuck_ taught you to drive, asshole?" Logan spat at the driver through the closed window, "My girlfriend's pregnant, shithead!"

"Logan," I pulled his arm back towards the car, "I'm okay. Let's go."

Logan kicked the door to the limo just as the back window rolled down, "Logan, park your car and then get in."

The oddly familiar voice sent shivers down my spine. I pulled Logan close to whisper to him, "This is not a good idea. Let's just go inside and call security."

"Mr. Kane?" Logan peered through the space the open window provided.

"Hurry up," He barked, "Time's running out."

Logan backed towards the car, leaving me next to the limo. Not even minding the painted lines of parking garage, he backed the Range Rover out of the way. Quickly he jumped out, locking the doors with his automatic remote. Within a second he was by my side. I reached for his hand, clutching it as if my life depended on it. And at this point it just might.

Logan opened the door to the limousine and waited for me to climb in in front of him. Cautiously I did, waiting to feel him right behind me. We sat on the bench opposite from Jake Kane. I studied the man, seeing features I swore resembled my own just a few short years ago. He looked older than the last time I had seen him. Worry was etched in the lines in his forehead. Something was terribly wrong.

"Hello, Logan, Veronica," Jake nodded to both of us, "I hope you're both well."

"Yeah, we're fine," Logan eyed him suspiciously, "What's going on, Mr. Kane?"

"There was a time," Jake started, staring off into the distance, "When I thought of the two of you as one of my own children. So much has happened in the past few years but I never thought things would get this bad. I don't have children anymore. Hell, I don't even have a wife."

I had barely computed the fact that Celeste had left him before something else came to mind, "Duncan. Is he okay?"

He nodded, "The last time I checked."

"Then what's _going on_, Mr. Kane?" Logan asked again with more urgency. Part of me didn't want to know and I was sure my knuckles were white as the clung to Logan.

He massaged his temples, "The Sorokins have put a hit on you, Veronica. They found out you stole my hard drive, Veronica. They know you know."

"What?" Logan looked to me for answers, "What do you know?"

"There's no point in involving you with this, Logan," Jake waved him off; "I needed to warn you. I couldn't have your blood on my hands."

I shook my head, "How did they find out? _How_!"

"I don't know," He hung his head in his hands, "One of my housekeepers, someone in the police station. Anyone who was involved at the time. I just don't know."

"I want to know everything!" Logan demanded, slamming a fist on the wall of the limo.

"I'll tell you later," I dismissed his temper tantrum, "What do we do?"

"We call Clarence Weidman."

* * *

Cue scary music and evil laughter now. Tell me how much you hate me!


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been a little longer than I've been updating lately, but I like to make sure I'm a chapter ahead, just in case I'm not able to write in a week, I'll still have something to give you all. So here's my next installment.

I'd also like to state for the record that although I know exactly where this story is going, I'm slowly losing my inspiration. I think a new batch of inspirational/critical reviews would be the cure (hint hint).

Individual responses are at the bottom.

* * *

Logan and I sat rigidly in his suite, still clutching each others' hand. We were going to be killed at an unknown time, in an unknown way by the end of the month. My mind was racing, back in PI mode, trying to figure out the safest, most logical way out of this one. I was drawing a blank.

The loud, powerful knocking on the door caused us both to jump at least a foot in the air. Logan unlatched our fingers to make his way soundlessly towards the door. Stopping to check the peephole he motioned for me. I took my stab at identifying the person on the other side of the thin door. Donned in his usual trench coat and hat, Clarence Weidman waited impatiently for the door to open.

Hurriedly I unlatched the locks and cracked the door enough for him to slip inside.

"Miss Mars," He tipped his hat, "In trouble again, I see."

"We don't have time for this," My voice was quivering, "We need a plan."

He nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation, "I've got one."

We waited a few seconds and Weidman didn't answer, "Well, what is it?"

"You need to die."

Logan snapped. In one quick movement he had Weidman pinned against the wall, his hand clutching his throat, "_That_ is not an option."

Just as quick as Logan had been, Weidman had slipped from Logan's grasped and reversed the situation, "If you would have let me finish, kid, you would see the _whole_ plan."

"Stop!" I yelled at both of them. I pushed Weidman off Logan, and pulled Logan back to my side. I forced his arm around my shoulder so that it would take a split second longer for him to lunge again, "Talk, now."

Weidman walked farther into the suite, making himself comfortable on Logan's couch, "If you're already dead, the Sorokins can't kill you, can they? So what do we do?"

I had caught on, "We fake our own deaths."

"Now you're both crazy," Logan relinquished his arm backing a few steps away, "What we do is go to the cops. The FBI. Put these fuckers behind bars. That's what we do."

"You can't put the whole Russian Mafia behind bars in time to ensure your safety."

"He's right, Logan," I added my support to Weidman's argument.

"We could enter Witness Protection while they prosecute all those Russian scumbags," Logan countered the argument.

I shook my head, "They probably have people on the inside of every government organization. They'd know what we did and find us."

"If they think there's nothing to find, they won't be coming after you," Weidman quipped to my point, "Death, my way, is the only way out."

"But how? When? _How_?" Logan began pacing.

"A car accident. The car will have to explode. The bodies will have to be unrecognizable," Clarence revealed the big scheme.

"And then what? Where do we go from there?"

"On the run," I said numbly, subconsciously wrapping a protective arm around my stomach.

Logan shook his head furiously, "We can't go on the run. You're pregnant. We have a doctor's appointment next month."

"There are other doctors out there," I reminded him, "We can settle from time to time. But we can't stay in one place too long."

Weidman put up a hand, "I've got your destination all planned out. You'll need to create fake identities. You'll need birth certificates, licenses, passports and a marriage license. Any names you'd prefer?"

"I, uh," I stumbled. There was so much to think about.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," Weidman put me out of my misery, "You have one week and then we move forward. I trust you have someone that can get you the papers you need? Someone you can trust with your lives?"

I nodded. Luckily I knew lots of high people in low places.

"Good," Weidman stood up, "I'll get everything needed for the explosion ready. Next Wednesday you will drive on the PCH. You will stop at the new erected wall for that bus crash. There you will be picked up in a '57 Ford pick-up truck by Jake Kane. He will drive you to Mexico. Book a week in a resort down there with your new identity. From there you will reserve seats on a flight to Mollymook, Australia. When you're there you will contact a Mr. Kuncan. He's a real estate agent. Here's his number. Do all your dealings through him. Do you understand?"

I left out the breath I had been hold the entire time Weidman was giving his instructions and wrapped my finger around the business card he held out to us, "Yeah, I got it."

He tipped his hat again and disappeared out the door. Once he was gone I allowed my body to collapse on the couch. My whole body shook as it broke out in sobs. Logan was at my side, crushing me to his chest. I could both hear and feel him shushing me.

"I'm sorry," I choked, "This is all my fault."

He brought my face up to meet his gaze, "What do you have on them that is worth your life?"

I broke out in a fast pace about the Castle, the questioning torture session and ended with Gory's secret.

"That's what I have on them that's worth my life," I sobbed harder, "If I wasn't so goddamned nosy. If I was Veronica freakin' Mars!"

"Stop!" Logan cupped his hand over my mouth, "It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

I ripped his hand away from me, "Do you hear what you're saying? Did you not hear what we're doing? This is real, Logan."

"Veronica, we can't freak out," He squared my shoulders to him; "We need to get those papers. We need a new name."

I took a deep breath, "You're right. Got anything in mind?"

"You're the super sleuth, so you tell me," He shrugged and then leaned on his hands.

"I, I can't think right now," I shook my head, rubbing my temples, "Just start throwing things out there."

He pulled my hands away from my furious temple massage, "Well, your name will be my name so you need a say in it."

I had forgotten about the marriage license. Logan and I had just gotten back together and now we were going to be married in our new lives, "You pick. I'll reserve the right to veto anything lame. And no you can't be Tom Cruise."

"As if," He waved me off, "I've got more money them him anyway."

I didn't, no _couldn't_ laugh at his attempt of a joke.

"I was thinking, and you can shoot it down if you don't think it'd be safe, if we could be the Lesters," His eyes began soft and scared, "You know, my mom's maiden name."

I saw how much it would mean to him to honor the one person that was there for him when his back was covered in welts and his body was covered in bruises, "That's perfect."

"And what about our first names?" His eyes were watering, "Do we have to change them?"

I nodded, "It's safer that way. But we could keep our first initial, if you want."

"No matter what your license says, you'll always be Veronica Mars to me."

"Nothing will change that," I whispered, still not believing the conversation we were currently having, "She's yours forever."

"I want to be something cool, suave," He stroked his chin, "How about Leonardo? Like Leo DiCaprio."

"A, Leonardo _Lester_?" I caught myself smiling, "And b, I kinda have an ex-boyfriend named Leo. That's kind of awkward."

Logan shuddered, "You're right. How about Lucas? Lucas Lester."

"Lucas Lester," I tried it out to see how it rolled off my tongue, "I can deal with that."

Logan clapped his hands once, "Okay, your turn!"

"I told you I can't think right now!" I flopped backwards on the couch, lying uncomfortably slumped in the crease of the couch.

"Okay, I guess I'll do _all_ the work," He took a minute to think of names, "Velma!"

I shot him a disapproving look.

"Just kidding," He smiled wide. I didn't realize how much I missed that smile or how comforting it was to see after the crazy day, "How about Vanessa?"

"Eh," I cocked my lip. And then it hit me, "I used to want to change my name you know. I mean I love being V Mars; I just use to _hate_ Veronica. In fourth grade I tried to change my name. Now don't laugh at me. But I always wanted to be Vaughn."

"Where did you ever hear that?"

"Alias came out that year," I replied sheepishly, "There was a character Vaughn. Michael Vaughn."

He began chuckling, "Michael Vaughn was a boy, honey."

"So what?!" I sat straight up, "It could be a unisex name. Come on, Vaughn Lester. It sounds like a spy name or something."

"Yeah, my wife the spy," Logan's voice dropped down and his face settled into a comfortable smile, "Whatever you want dear. I'm still calling you Veronica."

I shook my head, "Not in public at least."

"Alright," Logan agreed, "Lucas and Vaughn Lester."

I scoot across the surface of the couch so that I was right next to him and I nestled under his arm for both the comfort and the protection, "That was relatively easy."

"You know," He leaned back on the couch, taking me with him, "Since we're on a roll, we do have one more name to pick out."

Our daughter. She was suddenly brought back to the front of my mind. What was this going to do to her?

"Lily," I whispered, "It _has_ to be Lily."

"I can't," Logan's tone matched mine, "I can't go around calling my daughter my ex-girlfriend's name. She meant a lot to me too, I just can't damn our daughter with that name."

He had a point, "How about as a middle name?"

"That I can live with," He agreed, "Speaking of middle names, don't we need them too?"

I shrugged under the weight of his arm, "It wouldn't hurt."

In the time we sat thinking, Dick burst through the suite's door. Again, we jumped, still on edge for the week ahead of us.

"Hey, kids, how's it hangin?" Dick flopped on the couch next to us, "What are we doing tonight?"

Logan and I exchanged a glance, "Actually," Logan spoke up, "We're talking about baby names."

"Awesome," Dick sat up, crossing his legs Indian style facing us, "You should name it Richard."

"It's a girl, Dick," I pointed out.

"Okay," He tossed his blonde locks, "Then name _her_, Richarda."

Logan coughed, camouflaging his escaped laugh, "Yeah, uh, we'll put that on the list."

"Sweet," Dick nodded, standing up, "Well I'll let you two ponder that. I got to get ready for a date. Gotta look my best to show off all I got to offer."

Once he had disappeared in his room and we heard the showering running we resumed thinking of our own middle names.

"Richard," Logan said, "Lucas Richard Lester."

I nodded, accepting the thought and love he was putting in his name. Why did _my_ best friend's name have to be Wallace? Well I did have another best friend.

"Going with the best friend trend," I tilted my head up towards his, "Vaughn Mackenzie Lester."

I could see Logan's cheeks puff out in a smile, "You'll still be V M."

"Huh," I had to smile myself at how perfectly that worked out, "I guess I will be."

"Back to the little Lester," Logan rested a hand on my stomach, "Richarda Lily Lester. Kinda has a nice ring to it."

I elbowed him gingerly in the stomach, "This is not a joking matter. Give this kid a bad name and she will hate us forever."

"Well then, put your thinking cap on, woman," Logan's playful nature was anything but natural. He could try to keep up pretenses but I wasn't one to fake it.

I stood up from the couch, "I just need to take a shower or something."

"I'll come with you."

"No," I pushed him back down onto the soft cushions, "I just, need to be alone to think."

I stripped from my clothes and padded into the bathroom. The cold bathroom tile barely fazed me as I reached to turn on the faucet. I waited outside the shower, naked, until steam escaped from other the top. Hopefully the hot water would melt my problems away.

This morning I had described my life as blissful, perfect, and now…shot to hell. I should've expected it, anticipated it, cut it off before it could ruin everything I had fought so hard for. But someone, somewhere was being paid to make sure that I, Veronica Mars, was never happy. So far, they have won but I wasn't giving in this time. I was going to fight for normalcy. I was going to fight for the life I, we, deserved. If that meant killing Veronica Mars forever I would graciously become Vaughn Mackenzie Lester. But I couldn't rest happily until the Sorokins got theirs.

With my skin scalding, I turned the faucet to cold, giving my body a quick jolt before turning off the shower completely. I reached to the towel rack and pulled a towel off the top. I wrapped it around my body and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

Logan had moved from the couch to the bed. He was lying, face up staring blankly at the ceiling. I knew exactly how he felt. Still wrapped in my towel I crawled onto the bed and snuggled in as close as I could. He repositioned his arm beneath me and pulled me close.

"Just promise me," He whispered in my ears, "That you won't shut me out. We're in this together."

I nodded, "I need to go get those papers."

"Get dressed and I'll come with you."

"Logan," I sat up, clutching the towel close to my body, "I _need_ to do this alone."

He too sat up to protest, "Well you need me to drive you."

I shook my head, "Sorokin's not going to run me off the road again. They've got our murder planned out. This is the safest time. I promise not to be long."

I hastily dressed before he could think of a reason to stop me. Logan had to face the fact that this was not an argument he was going to win. This was my area of expertise. I grabbed my purse, a rolled up bundle of Benjamins and Logan's Range Rover keys.

"Veronica, wait," Logan called after me as I ran to the door. He caught up, grabbing my wrists, "I love you."

His words brought a smile to my face, "Love you too."

"Excuse me, Deputy," I tapped the bell on the county to get Leo's attention, "I need to report a crime."

He shook his head with his big grin stretched across his face, "No, I do. You haven't come by to see me in like _months_."

"I'm here now," I walked around the counter, resting my hip on the corner of his desk.

"Which probably means you need a favor," He kicked his feet up to rest them next to me, his big boots thumping as he put them down, "So I'm going to have to insist you bring me pizza and keep me company the next time I work the night shift, just like old times, before I do anything for you."

If the next time wasn't in the next week it would be a promise I couldn't keep, "You're on."

He smiled again, taking his feet off the desk and leaned forward, "So what do you need me to do this time?"

I stroked my chin evilly, "Is my dad around?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Awesome," I pushed off of his desk, "Thanks for the help, Deputy."

I could hear him laugh as I walked away. I would miss his friendship and eagerness to do favors for me.

Just as Leo promised, my father sat at his desk slumped over a pile of papers.

"Yo, Pops," I waltzed right in taking a seat in the chairs I had been in on multiple occasions.

Dad knocked on his desk twice, "Come in! Oh hey, Veronica. What can I do for you, dear daughter, whom I've taught manners to?"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I was just wondering if Weevil's been through the station lately. Since he doesn't work at Hearst anymore I don't know where else to find him."

"Well, he hasn't been through here lately," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But I do know where to find him. You should check Mars and Navarro Investigations."

My mouth fell open. Weevil a PI? Weevil a partner to our firm?

"He had promise so I made him study hard and take the test," Dad shrugged as if this was nothing, "I figured you'd need help for a while."

I finally picked my jaw up from the group. My lips curved into a smile. At least someone would keep the business going while I was gone. And then the tears started welling up. Pull yourself together, Veronica, "No, Dad, that's great. I'm so glad you gave him another chance."

"He's a good kid," He brushed it off like he did this sort of things everyday, "He deserves a break."

"Well, sorry I can't stay and chat," I stood up dramatically from the chair, "But I have to go see a certain PI."

* * *

**Adja:** Well, I don't own the rights to the idea, just my take on it and my plot, so you can still include it in your S4. I'd be really excited to see what you do with it! And I do have a few more twists and turns planned for the last leg of the story so hopefully I can get you sitting around waiting for updates!

**PlasmaBall:** Hopefully I didn't use up all my genius juices and you feel the same way all the way until the end. Plus, your review, even though it was only 4 words, really got me motivated to get this update as well as the next chapter to get posted/written.

**TSJorSydPip:** That was one of the longest reviews I've gotten in a while, so thank you. In regards to Jake Kane's security, maybe it is up to date with CW but did you consider that Veronica is just that good? In my mind, Veronica Mars can do anything! But I'm glad I can still throw effective curveballs!

And to **AmandaL**, **Sarahr85**, **Kathy0518** and **distinctlyforbidden** thanks for your encouraging words! I take everything you say to heart and your words keep me motivated to finish this story.


	18. Chapter 18

I know I promised to never leave you hanging and look at what I did. I've just been terribly swamped with midterms and papers that the story took the back burner. But now that I've freed up my schedule by not procrastinating AND getting a surge of inspiration, here's the next chapter.

I did get a bunch of reviews for the last one and though I normally respond to each, I figured I'd get the chapter out faster. But do not think your reviews don't mean anything to me. The good, the bad and the ugly help me keep writing the next chapter. So please give me that extra boost so that maybe you'll get a few chapters this week before I go on Spring Break and don't have my computer with me.

* * *

Everything about the office was familiar besides the second name on the door. My dad might as well just make it Navarro Investigations. The jingling of the bell was comforting as I walked into the reception area.

"I'll be right wit you," Weevil called from my father's former office. How quickly he had made himself comfortable in the office.

It was strange walking into the office, my office, and sitting on the couch situated in the waiting area. Never in my life had I ever needed to go to anyone else for help because I had had all the resources at my fingertips. But along the twisted road, my priorities shifted and I, Veronica Mars, was asking someone for help.

"V?" Weevil startled me. My mind was too occupied with everything else in my life to realize he had stepped into view, "What are you doing here? Your father will kill me if he knows you were here playing detective."

I put on a strained smile and titled my head, "He knows I'm here. And I'm not here to work."

"Uh oh," He shook his head, knowing my powerful head tilt all too well, "Who's tires do I need to slash this time?"

I shook my head, "I have this couple who need to disappear."

"A couple, huh?" He eyed me questioningly.

I stood up, trying to look as natural as possible, "Her parents don't approve. They asked for my help. I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

"So what do you need from me?" He was as confused as I felt.

"Papers," I said plainly, "The works. Birth certificates, social security cards, driver's license…a marriage license."

He nodded making a list of my needs. I had never asked for so much before, especially requiring more than just a small job like stealing Madison's car or stripping Dominic's car. He would really have to devote some time and money to this one.

"I have the cash right now," I pulled out the wad 'the couple' had given me, "They told me to keep the change for my troubles. It's all yours."

He unrolled the money and his eyes grew wide, "V, are you—" I put a hand up to stop him, "Did they request any specifics? Names, birthdates…"

I nodded pulling a sheet of paper with all the information on it out of my bag. I watched as he scanned everything, "And you know to burn all this after you give me the papers."

"Shouldn't I just deliver them to this couple?" Weevil inquired, "You're really not supposed to be working. I bet both your dad and rich boy will have my head if I let you deal with this."

I shook my head sternly, "You can't know who these they are. They can't risk their parents finding them. It won't be pretty for anyone who knows anything. I'll finish up with them and I'm done until after the baby is born."

"How is the little guy?" Weevil's gaze traveled to my protruding stomach.

I smiled, placing a hand to rest on it, "You mean little girl."

He rolled his eyes, "Just what the world needs. Another Veronica Mars."

I shuddered, "That is a scary thought."

Too bad no one will know her. Too bad Veronica Mars will no longer exist.

"When will you have these papers by?" I got back to the business at hand, "They need them A.S.A.P."

"Friday," He shrugged, "Saturday the latest. I'll call you, V."

I smiled grateful and pulled him in for a hug. At first he was tense but he warmed up eventually.

"Thanks, Eli, you're the best," I said as I backed towards the door.

With the papers being taken care of, I had to get home to start the next phase: money. Logan was waiting restlessly for me in the living room staring at the blank T.V. screen.

"Oh, thank God," He jumped up when I walked through the suite's door, "I was so worried."

I appreciatively flew into his open arms, knowing the safety they provided, "Papers are taken care of."

He nodded in understanding, "What next?"

"You need to slowly start withdrawing money from your accounts. Nothing too suspicious. Once we get our new identities, we'll need to deposit it into a new account."

He pulled me down to the couch. Rest was something I needed but didn't have time for. In a week, I could rest easy. At least I hoped my dreams wouldn't be littered with nightmares.

"We're going to need to write wills, too." I spoke again, being bombarded with all the things we still needed to do.

"There's no way I'm leaving all that to Trina," Logan huffed, "All that money will be gone in the blink of an eye."

I shrugged, "Do what you want. Will part of it to her, though because you don't want things to look suspicious."

"What about the rest of it?" He questioned.

"Leave it to me."

He cocked an eyebrow curiously, "But you'll be dead too."

"But you won't know that to plan for that," I pointed out, "And then I'll leave everything to my dad."

I could see it in his face that it pained him to lose the Echolls' fortune. He deserved that money after the life he had endured. I knew my father wouldn't touch the money. It would break his heart, but it would be safe from Trina.

"Alright," He finally relented.

"I'll get Cliff to take care of them," I nodded walking off to make the call.

Things were settling into place. No end would be left untied. A clean break from the life we were destined to die to a life full of promise. The stress of the matter was wearing on both of us.

Logan was still sitting and staring on the couch when I returned. My heart was breaking to see him so lost.

"There's one more thing we have to do," I announced as I crossed the living room. His gaze shifted immediately at the sound of my voice, waiting intently for my next set of orders, "We need to go through the motions."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Like, to prepare for the baby," I sat down, facing him. A mix of emotions were evident on his face, "Like cribs and car seats, nothing too expensive. And we need to start house shopping. That will be the best alibi for withdrawing a large sum of money."

He nodded, understanding yet again. I wish he would react differently. I wished he would react at all but it seemed that Logan had become a shell of his former self. I was watching him slowly slip away and if he did, I would be alone.

"Logan, talk to me," I laid my hand in his lap.

"What do you want me to say?"

I brought my hands up to his shoulders, squaring him to me, "You told me not to shut you out but I'm the one on the outside. Tell me how you're feeling?"

"I just—" He started, shivering under my grasp, "I want to protect you, but I don't know how."

I shushed him, "The only way to protect me is to be with me, on the same page. Otherwise there's room for error and we can't screw this up. But I promise you, we will be fine. We have to be."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I shook my head, rubbing my hands up and down his arms trying to comfort him, "You, me and our daughter, we're our own family now. Forever."

It seemed I had said all the right things to ease his worries. Or at least curb them. He melted into my arms and wrapped his own around my waist. That same warm, safe feeling took over my body. Sitting here, wrapped up in each others' arms was perfection. If only it could last.

He was the first one to pull away, "Well, we've got work to do."

"We can take a minute," I wanted so badly to be back in my safe haven.

"You already said we'd have forever," He whispered, his voice low and soothing, "Let's get this over with."

He reached his hand out and pulled me off the couch. Once outside the suite, he laced his fingers in mine. Once outside the Grand, he became more protective, pulling me close to his body. His shifty focus was driving me crazy. _Six more days._

We spent hours, silently driving around Neptune looking for _For Sale_ signs on the front lawns. Crossing into the 09er district made house hunting a little harder though we lucked out with an open house.

The lavish house sat far off the main road. The winding driveway was one you could only imagine driving down to fetch the newspaper or retrieve the mail. It was all wrong for us but it was expensive, flashy and typical for an Echolls' lifestyle. Passing through the front gate, we both knew this had to be our new 'home'.

Upon stepping into the foyer, the realtor bee-lined toward us, blantantly ignoring another couple's question.

"Mr. Echolls, it's so nice to meet you," She stuck her hand out excitedly, "My name is Anne."

Logan forced a smile, "Likewise. Tell me there's a pool."

"What Logan is trying to say," I stepped in, sweeter than chocolate, "Is, we'd like a tour of the house, please."

"Yes, right away," Anne held her arm out, ushering us towards a large doorway, "This here is the living room. Notice the bay windows."

Logan and I circled the room together. To Anne, we looked like we were examining the Crown molding and large window. In reality, we were pulling each other along.

"It's beautiful," I smiled at her, "So bright."

"Wait until you see the master bedroom," She said cheerily, in probably the best salesperson voice she had. Landing a sale to Logan Echolls would really bump this lowly realtor's marketability up tenfold.

The house was undeniably beautiful. The architecture was modern and innovative. The hardwood floors were to die for. The tiling and details throughout were things I had only seen in magazines. My apartment could fit in the foyer alone. The house had just as many rooms as my whole complex. The clean pallet was something I could enjoy working with. But this was not and would never be home.

After touring the last of the five bedrooms, which Logan dubbed his "man cave", we followed Anne back into the foyer. Anxiously she waited for one of us to speak.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I broke the impending awkward silence, "And it's definitely on the top of our list, but we have other houses to tour."

Logan held up a finger before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning us away from Anne. "Babe, I can tell you love this house. Let's cut the nonsense and make an offer," He whispered loud enough for Anne to hear but she was out of view of his wink, "There's no way there's going to be anything better than this."

"Logan, I don't know," I calculated how much I estimated the house to be. It was far too expensive to make an offer that we wouldn't close on.

He shook his head, "I want to give you everything you want." And with that we were back in the triangle with Anne, "So how much is this place going to set me back?"

Excitedly she ruffled through her portfolio, suddenly forgetting the sellers' asking price, "They're asking for $1,590,000."

"Here's what we're going to do," Logan leaned in closely to Anne, "Call them up and say you've got a buyer who's willing to pay two mill as long as we close next week. No other bids. We really want this house. Can you do that?"

She nodded nervously, "They should be pleased with that. They're currently unavailable until Friday, but if you'll give me your contact information I'll let you know as soon as I get in touch with them."

Logan brought a hand up to massage the lines out of his forehead, "We're kind of in a hurry to buy a house. Our baby is going to be here soon and we just want to have everything prepared. We're looking to close by next week at the latest."

"I totally understand," Anne realized she would be losing the sale if she didn't do something quick, "I will do whatever it takes to get in touch with them tonight and I can let you know their answer by opening tomorrow morning. Would that be okay with you?"

Logan and I shared a glance before I gave him a small nod, "That would work. But I hope you'll understand that if we don't hear from you, we will not hesitate to move along with our house hunting."

"Of course, but you won't need to worry about that," She held out her pad and Logan scribbled his cell phone number across it, leaving off his name. He was confident enough that Anne would remember who he was, "Okay then, I'll be in touch tomorrow."

It was that easy. It had always been that easy for Logan and slowly, I was getting used to the perks that accompanied being with him. But for some reason, the power and pull he actually had still amazed me. With just a last name and his playboy smile, he had the world at his fingertips. And now, so did I.

He laced his fingers in mine once we were back in the Range Rover, "So baby shopping now?"

"Logan," I traced my thumb carefully over the back of his hand, "We have a whole week. We can take things slowly."

He shrugged, "Might as well start now. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to just sit around doing nothing. My mind wanders far too much."

He did have a point. Better to keep moving because there was nothing good to think about than our future. Or if the Sorokins had there way, the lack there of. I didn't have the heart to tell him to slow down because I feared that he would think the worst. Like I wasn't worth all this trouble, that I wasn't worth ending his life.

By the time we had gotten back to the Grand, Logan was weighed down with bags and bags. Filled with both baby supplies and more maternity clothes, he dropped them in the living room. After the long and exhausting day, sleep was going to come easily.

My night was peaceful. No nightmares or dreams I was too ashamed to even think about again filled my head for the first time in a long time. And then the phone had to ring. Suprisingly, it was morning already.

"Hello," Logan spoke softly into the mouthpiece, "No, it's fine." He paused, "Okay, that's great." He listened, "Yeah, we can bring the ten percent. Let's say, Wednesday." Again, silence on our side, "Yes, thanks. Have a nice day, Anne."

I turned over to face Logan and regrettably the sun.

"Good morning, sunshine," Logan whispered, cuddling close to my body, "I didn't mean to wake you."

I sighed, "It's okay. I had the best sleep ever."

"That makes me feel even worse that I interrupted it."

I kissed his nose, "I'm totally refreshed. I'm eve ready to get up and start the day."

And as if the gods had heard me, my phone rang.

I groaned, reaching for my phone on the nightstand, "Hello?"  
"V," Weevil said without a greeting, "I got the stuff."

"Wow," I sat up in the bed, "That was fast."

He laughed, "I figured the fasta the betta."

"No, definitely," I reassured him, "Are you going to be in the office? Because I'll come pick them up."

"Already there, V," I could tell he was smiling, his feet up of my father's desk, "But I'll be working a case by eleven."

I got the hint, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Time to get up?" Logan propped himself up on his elbow as I fell back down onto my pillow.

I pulled the covers over my face, "Five more minutes."


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I know I promised you regular updates until the end but I have two really good, semi-lame excuses. I am a writing major in college, therefore my final projects took over my life. Had I been able to write for pleasure, this would have been top of my list but I couldn't so it wasn't. Then, come summer break, I started writing a lot. Got up to chapter 23 (which also means there's going to be more than 25 to finish off this story). Was getting ready to start updating again with the surplus of chapters and then my hard drive decided to die on me. Epic fail. Luckily I had backed up chapters 19 and 20 or else I probably would have jumped out a window. I shed a tear for my lost chapter because I was really proud of them. But I starting typing them all over again and finally got up the courage to show my face again.

So with no more bad news for you all, I promise to review at least once a week. Here's the next chapter. Kind of filler-y but definitely needed to get to the next part of the story. I hope these next chapters were worth the wait!

* * *

As our lives seemed to be ending in slow motion, all carefully planned out, the time was speeding by. The week was ending before we knew it and in less than twenty-four hours, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls would be no more.

The hardest part was saying goodbye, without really saying goodbye. The biggest problem was that there was no closure and that was about the only thing I really needed to move on with life.

We had done my dad first, getting the hardest, in retrospect, out of the way first. He was so happy we had decided to let him cook us dinner. Just as we had done in the past, Dad danced around the kitchen with the perfect taco music on. Though the trio had changed, the tradition lived on. It was something I needed to remember to pass onto my own daughter.

As my dad hummed and danced with the aroma of spicy beef and tortilla shells, I had to fight back the tears. Discreetly, I pulled out my camera, immortalizing the moment for my memory. This would be the picture I showed the baby when she asked where her grandfather was.

"Dad," I licked salsa from my lips, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Chewing his own mouthful of food he waved me off, "Nonsense, Veronica. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I can't help it if food's the only way to your heart."

I forced a smile as Logan squeezed my thigh, "Had I known you could cook this well, we would've come over sooner."

I waited for the smart comment back but instead Dad just smiled. He even let out a small chuckle. It _would_ be just my luck that my dad finally accepted Logan as the one for me when my world was caving in on me.

The night came to a close when I yawned loud enough to break the two from their deep discussion about the Padres. I wanted to protest leaving, fighting to savor every last second I had with my dad but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't raise suspicions in his mind. The last thing I needed was my dad figuring out what was going on or worse yet, getting himself involved.

Instead, I held him a second longer, a smidge tighter as we stood in the doorway in the place I regarded as my home. Sure our house pre-Lilly Kane murder was bigger, roomier, and housed a complete family unite, the little apartment provided more love and shelter.

Logan and I were completely silent in the car ride home. I was biting down so hard on my cheeks that I could taste blood. I fiddled with my phone, prolonging the inevitable call to Mac for one last get together. The whole walk from the parking garage to the elevator and into the suite, I mulled over exactly what to say to my second best friend.

And then there was no need for the phone call because my second best friend was sitting on Logan's couch, involved in a heated Need for Speed match with Dick. So much for preparing my speech.

"Mac," I finally said when I caught my breath, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, not tearing her eyes from the screen, "I'm kicking Dick's ass."

"Dick, what did I tell you about playing against girls?" Logan flopped on the couch watching the cars swerve in and out on the screen, "I'm not always going to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on."

Dick turned to face Logan, dejectedly, "I _do not_ cry."

"I do recall a tear or two the last time I beat you," I reclaimed my spot next to Logan. Back in my comfort zone, things were easier.

I watched as Mac and Dick played another race, Mac, winning yet again. Triumphantly she stuck her tongue out at him and Dick tried his hardest not to crack a smile. But he did, completely losing to her now. I knew that look. I knew the way they were acting. At least they would have each other when we were gone.

"Hey Mac," I took my opportunity to have a moment of girl talk, "I need to talk to you."

Logan gave my hand a quick squeeze and pushed me up from the couch. Grateful for the boost, I led Mac to our bedroom. She eyed me suspiciously as I settled into my side of the bed, cross legged, ready for full on girl talk.

"So…" I smiled, cocking an eyebrow hoping she would get the drift before I had to spell things out for her.

She mimicked my expression, "So…"

She was going to make me say it. Our first, and last, attempt at girl talk was already going downhill, "What's going on you and Mr. Casablancas out there?"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was steady but her crimson cheeks gave her away.

I shook my head. Had she really forgotten that I'm a private eye? I see all, "Don't try that one with me."

"Try what –"

I cut her off, "You two are spending an awful lot of time together. That can only mean one thing…" Again, her eyebrow cocked, "Bowchicawowow."

"Veronica Mars," She feigned shock and horror, "I'm a one man kind of woman."

"Well I haven't seen Max around lately," I pointed out.

She hesitated, tripping over her words as she formulated a reason, "Well, he doesn't leave his room much. Business is booming."

"School's out for summer," I sang the old summer anthem, "Try again."

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't know. I just needed a change of scenery. I mean, since you're not around and all."

I shook my head vigorously, "Do not blame me for you liking Dick."

She gasped, "I do _not_ like Dick!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do **not**!"

And then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began laughing so hard at our childish banter that my sides were splitting, I was gasping for air and tears were flowing down my cheeks. This was definitely the best way to bow out of Mac's life.

When I finally got my breathing regulated again I told her, "It's okay if you do like him. He'd be good for you."

"Excuse me?"

"He's not a bad guy. He's a really good guy actually," I remembered the visit to his father in prison, "He's just misunderstood. He needs someone like you in his life."

Mac's mouth suddenly fell open before closing, "It _must_ be your hormones all out of whack. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"It's just," I took a deep breath to keep my lips from quivering, "When the baby's born, I'm not going to be around that much. I just don't want you to be lonely, Q."

She acted as if she was putting it all together, "So, in order to not be lonely, I need to date Dick? Yeah, you've lost it."

"Just," I turned away, "think about it. So I can sleep easier."

"Whatever you say Veronica Mars."

And my mind was put to ease. At least they'd have each other because when we were gone, Mac would feel like she owed it to me to spend time with Dick even if it wasn't a relationship.

We left the confines of the bedroom to join the boys in front of the television just where we left them. The hours passed like minutes as we all took turns driving, shooting or throwing. Mac and I were obviously dominated the competition.

I hadn't noticed I had yawned so audibly that Logan announced it was time to turn in. I had been fighting my heavy eyelids for so long, to savor every last minute but the battle had won and sleep was taking over. I didn't want to sleep but I knew mentally, I needed to prepare for the devastating day ahead of me.

We said goodnight to our friends and I hugged them each a little tighter than usual. Logan shrugged and I could only assume they were looking at me funny.

"Hormones," He offered as an explanation. Thank God that was still working. I choked back my tears until Logan closed the bedroom door behind us. I was Veronica Mars, strong, tough and thick skinned but even the heroine has to fall. I didn't want to, no couldn't, let Logan seem me like this so with a final burst of energy I bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Quickly I turned both the faucet and the shower on before completely succumbing to the cries that were threatening all day. I didn't want to leave. I wished there was another way. I wish we hadn't let Clarence Weidman help us. He had to be wrong. There _had_ to be another way.

"Veronica," Logan tapped lightly on the door, "Come on, babe, let me in."

I slid down against the door so that had he tried to open it, my body weight would provide some sort of resistance.

"Ronnie, come on," His voice was soothing and I heard his belt scratch against the door as he too slid to the floor, "Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

I listened as my chest continued to heave. With every sob and every tear, slowly I was losing Veronica.

"This is hard for me too, you know," He spoke matter-of-factly, "I need you to get through this."

Leave it to Logan to tug on my heart strings. I was being selfish thinking that saying goodbye to my friends and family was harder for me than him. His friends were his family and without them he has no one. Except me.

I inched away from the door, far enough to crack the door open. I peeked through the crack and met Logan's eyes. I knew I had to be a tear stained, snotty mess but still, he reached his hand in and wiped my cheeks off.

"I'm sorry," I finally spoke crawling through the doorway to his side of the room.

He proceeded to wipe my other cheek, "Don't be sorry, just don't shut me out. You're all I got and I'm sorry for you because I'm all you got."

I threw my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life because just having him was not a bad thing, "But you're wrong. I have, we have someone else." I took his hand in mine and laid it on my rounded stomach. Tracing his thumb along the side, he captured my lips in his. Everything in that moment just fit so right that maybe this way _was _the only way and it would work out for us just fine.

We moved our cuddle session from the floor to the comfort of the bed I had been in far too many times to count. Though at first I was with my first love, it only mattered that I was now there with my last love, my epic love.

"You know," I said sleepily from my cocoon of covers, "Tomorrow we'll be married. I'll be Mrs. Lucas Lester."

With that thought, we both drifted into an uneasy sleep trying to fight off the impending morning.

Just as soon as I closed my eyes, Logan shook me awake. The room was full of sunlight which could only mean one thing. It was official D-day.

It was hard to get ready knowing how the day would end and we both were lagging to get out the door. The first thing we needed to do was go withdraw the down payment of $200,000 for our meeting with the realtor. That task had been relatively easy and painless but as soon as we pulled onto the PCH, things hit a depressing note. With Weidman following closely behind to ward off any of Sorokin's men, we approached our final destination.

The place of the bus crash already claimed the lives of nine people, what were two more to add to the memorial wall because I, Veronica Mars want to be remembered. Not for dating Duncan, or Troy or Logan; not for being friends with Wallace or Meg or the 09ers; no, I wanted my name to be spoken along with the many people I helped, the things I changed, and the lives I've saved for the sake of the Mars name. My dad needed something good to hold onto while I was not here to help him out, pick up the pieces, make everything alright. He would be fine but the thought of him being alone brought me down even lower.

There was no more time to reflect. Once we pulled over, everything happened so fast. A pickup truck screeched to a halt next to us and Weidman hurried us in. After a quick check to make sure we had the money and all of our documents, Jake Kane, donning a goatee and sunglasses sped away just in time to see Logan's Range Rover go up in flames. In a swirl of flames, smoke and sirens we were off to Mexico to complete the next stage of the plan.

It was official. Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls were dead.

* * *

So please shoot me a review to let me know you're all still with me. Even if you hate me =]. All the reviews for the last chapter were encouraging as they trickled in so thanks! Keep me motivated!


	20. Chapter 20

I would've had this chapter up earlier, but my job has taken over my life. But here we go with the transition to their new lives. I finally don't need excuses, so on with the chapter. Individual comments are at the bottom.

* * *

The closer we got the Mexico, the stickier the air got in the old pick-up truck. It was a sight to see Jake Kane, disguised behind the wheel. I'd rather focus on this once in a lifetime imagery than think about what we had just done. As I tried to breathe, I could have sworn I could smell burning rubber and plastic even miles away from Neptune.

Twenty minutes into our trip, the radio cut from the oldies rock to a breaking new bulletin. As soon as the radio personality mentioned tragedy in Neptune, Logan reached out to turn it off. We knew the details. Sure, it might be cool to hear what they were saying but the wounds were still fresh. Maybe years from now we could look into the archives to see how much we were missed or hated.

Crossing the border was easy with our extremely authentic papers. Even Jake pulled out a fake I.D. to drive through unnoticed and the Mexican border patrol was none the wiser. I sought comfort in Logan's arms as they compared our faces to our passports even as the hot afternoon sun made our skin slick with sweat. Just think, a whole week of this weather. How much annual rainfall do they get down here?

And though the ride from the inside of the car seemed like it was going to go on forever, we arrived at the resort we would be hiding away in for the next week. With only a few words and an encouraging nod, Jake Kane sped back towards home to deal with the tragedy of losing two kids who had once been like his own children. And then he had none.

As soon as we walked through the doors and into the lobby our demeanors had to change. We were Vaughn and Lucas Lester, here on vacation. Vacation meant lively and carefree even if on the inside we were plagued with just the opposite.

"Mister and misses Lester, checking in," Logan said through a toothy grin once we reached the front desk.

"Si, signor," The concierge fiddled around with the keyboard in front of him, "Room 321."

He handed us the key to the room and motioned for a bell boy to gather our bags. Not much to them but it would have to be enough for the week. Once we got to Austrailia we would definitely need to invest in a whole new wardrobe.

"Enjoy your stay," The bell boy said as he hung around in the doorway waiting for his tip. Logan rifled through his wallet before handing a bill over to the boy. He held the door, waiting for the boy to exit before looping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside handle.

"We really did it," I finally breathed as I plopped down on the chair by the window. I rubbed my stomach as the baby was more active than usual. It seemed no matter which way I leaned, she wasn't comfortable. Maybe even she perceived the change we had made.

Logan's gaze found my grimacing face, "How are my girls doing?"

I shrugged, continuing my soothing circles on my stomach.

"You okay?" He moved across the room until he was by my side, "Is there something wrong because I really don't trust any of the doctors around here. So if you need a doctor we gotta get back to the States and fast."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm, we're fine. Someone's just a little antsy."

"She's not the only one," Logan placed his lips against my forehead, "You hungry babe?"

I shook my head. My stomach was grumbling but I couldn't be sure if I were hungry or just as antsy as the baby was.

"Well," Logan sat on the bed, "Do you want to go to the beach?"  
I shook my head again, "I think I'm going to take a nap. Faking our deaths has taken a lot out of me."

"Nap time it is," Logan scooted back towards the pillows and patted the mattress next to him.

Sluggishly I made my way to my side of the bed. I climbed in-between the covers, fully clothed. As soon as I was comfortable I felt Logan's arms snake around me.

"I really want to nap Logan," I shrugged his arm off, "Why don't you go to the beach? Surf or something?"

"Oh," He recoiled his arms, "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."

He sounded utterly defeated as he climbed out of the bed and crossed the room to our suitcases.

"Babe, I'm sorry," I sat up, "I didn't mean it to come off like that. I just, I don't know, need some time alone, to process."

He grabbed his wetsuit from the neatly folded clothes, "I get it, Veronica."

"I promise after my nap I'll be more manageable."

He shrugged, "I get that this is hard, it's hard for me too. But I don't want to start a fight over it. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring back food."

I barely mumbled out an okay before he disappeared out the door.

I was displacing my anger. I should be giving my attitude to the Sorokins for causing all of this. Or the stupid Castle. Had Jake Kane not helped us out of our predicament I would blame him as well.

But out of all the people I wanted to blame, Logan was far from one of them. Had Gory not been taping Wallace, he would've never caught and released the number one pornographic email attachment. Logan would have never beaten him up. We would still be in Neptune. Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls would still be alive.

Thinking of the deaths this morning, I turned to the television. I filled through the channels searching for a language I understood. Spanish had not been a priority in high school.

I didn't stop channel surfing until I saw familiar faces flash across the screen. I didn't know what they were saying but I knew the story. Pictures of the flaming accident scene, of Logan and I from featured tabloids, of my father watching the firefighters putting out the burning Range Rover.

My breath caught in my throat. Logan and I needed each other. I needed to make it up to him.

I picked up the phone on the nightstand and called down to the front desk, "Can I get champagne and strawberries to room 321, please?"

Confirming the order I crossed the room to my own suitcase. I fingered around until I felt the chiffon material. I pulled out the black babydoll dress that had been effective the last time I wore it. And now all I had to do was wait.

The knock on the door startled me out of my trancelike staring at the television. I tied the hotel's fluffy robe securely around my body as I greeted the room service attendant.

"Where would you like this, Mrs. Lester?" He asked wheeling a cart containing the champagne and strawberries, "Mrs. Lester?"

I jerked my head from the TV, "Oh, sorry. Right over there is fine."

"It's a shame," He nodded towards the screen, "They were so young."

With the boy generously tipped I crawled back into the bed. I continued to watch the tragedy that was once my life on the television until my eyes grew heavy.

It felt like only seconds later that the covers were being pulled gently from beneath me but when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by darkness. Logan had yet to realize I was awake as he tried to carefully tuck me in. I let him struggle for a couple more tugs before sitting up.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, stilling playing with the covers, "Just get in there."

I stuck my lip out and let my infamous head tilt out, "But I'm not tired."

He flopped on the foot of the bed, probably to break the magnetic pull of the head tilt, "I am. Damn, was the surf awesome."

"Are you hungry?" I slid closer to him on the bed, "I ordered some room service."

"See, this is why I love you."

I leapt from the bed and crossed the room to the cart the boy had left. Wheeling over the champagne and strawberries, I hit the light switch revealing the treats.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

I took a bite of a juicy strawberry, letting the juice drip down my chin, "Is it working?"

In one swift motion Logan, who had been so exhausted he had collapsed on the foot of the bed, was by my side and the strawberry's syrup was gone from my face. Wrapped in Logan's salty arms I reach for another strawberry and proceeded to feed it to him. After the day we had and the hours Logan spent surfing, the strawberries were gone in mere seconds.

And since we had dessert for dinner, well what we did after was just as messy as the strawberries had been.

All of our rage, anger and sadness was easily channeled into something that could only be classified as mind-blowing. With all emotions mixed into one, I barely realized it was over, let alone what we had done when we both collapse a top the mattress.

"Where did you learn that?" Logan kissed my cheek, out of breath.

I rubbed circles on my naked stomach, "I've been told I'm feisty when I'm mad."

"Huh," He sighed, "I would've never known."

"Honey," I cooed.

"Yes dear?"

I traced a pattern on his bare chest, "I'm hungry."

Logan sat up in the bed, only slightly held back by the tangles of sheets, "It looks like we at all the strawberries…"

My stomach audibly grumbled. It was serious now.

"You in the mood for Mexican?" Logan waggled his eyebrows.

"When in Rome…"

The week in Mexico was flying by. Most of my time had been spent in the room because the sun was taking a toll on my body. It was as if the second I stepped outside my body temperature raised ten degrees. Both for my sake and the baby's, I took to watching every English speaking movie the resort's pay-per-view had to offer.

Logan on the other hand was taking advantage of the Mexican waves. He needed his own little outlet. And I needed my own space because I could guarantee that had he stayed in the room with me, we wouldn't be on such good of terms that we were right now.

Out of the whole week we had one romantic night out. The cool ocean air was something I could bare so we utilized it by dinner on the resorts terrace. Candlelight and rose petals solidified our cover story as a newly married, and pregnant couple, out for one last getaway before the baby was born.

Logan, the gentleman that he was, carried my shoes during our nighttime walk on the beach. And for the first time, it didn't matter that people saw us as Vaughn and Lucas Lester. It also felt right to be wearing the white gold wedding bands on our fingers even though the names on the marriage license weren't actually ours.

In all the heartbreak and dismay, I finally felt like things were going to be okay. So the last days in Mexico turned up beat even as the media flooded with conspiracy theories about the deaths of Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls.

The last night in Mexico turned out to be as restless as the night before our death day. Even after burning off some energy, Logan and I laid in bed for hours. It didn't help that the baby was doing somersaults. I turned left. I turned right. Comfort was not an easy thing to find anymore.

"Babe," Logan moaned sleepily.

I slammed a fist into my pillow, "I can't get comfortable."

"We've got a long day tomorrow. We got to get some sleep."

I sat straight up, "You think I don't know that?"

"Hey, hey," He pushed up onto his elbow, "I'm sorry. Just lie down. Anything I can do to help?"

"Get this damn baby out of me," I lowered myself back onto my pillow and felt me lip quivering. I bit down. I was not going to cry again.

Logan scooted closer to me, "Only a few more months, babe."

"You say that like it's a short time. Months, Logan, _months_!"

"I'm trying here, Veronica," He was starting to get annoyed. At me.

"I'm sorry," I finally broke down. So much for not crying, "I'm sick of being moody. I'm sick of crying. I just want a peaceful night sleep without someone doing a full length ballet in my stomach."

Logan crawled over to me and straddled my legs. Slowly he lifted the hem of his stolen oversized t-shirt up to my breasts.

"Logan," I swatted at him, "I'm not in the mood."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ronnie," He lowers his head towards my stomach, "I was just going to talk to her."

"Oh," I laughed through my subsiding tears, "Proceed."

"Thank you," Logan got even closer to my stomach, "Hi, baby girl. This is your dad. How are you doing in there? Well I'm sure you are good because me and your mom have been taking good care of you. But we need you to do something for us. Can you please, please, _please_, let your mom get some sleep tonight? I promise you a pretty pink pony when you come out if you do."

"Hey!" I pulled my shirt back down, "I want a pony!"

Logan rolled off of me and worked his way back up to his pillow.

"Logan," I whispered, shooting a quick hand to my stomach, "She stopped."

Logan was beaming, "Daddy's little girl already."

"Let's hurry up before she changes her mind," I snuggled into his body and soon the last night in Mexico turned into the morning of our flight.

And so we were off from the land of margheritas and burritos to the land down under.

* * *

**Shanynde**: I have shed a tear or two writing this. But don't be ashamed. Sensitive is in. I'm glad I can evoke something with my writing!

**distinctlyforbidden: **Yay! I'm glad you're still there. For inspiration I've been scouring the vmars section for some good stories and there have been a few winners, so it's really nice to hear that mine's your favorite! Hope the rest of the story keeps up with that standard!

**Breyzie1478**: Well I'm not going to spoil the end of the story for everyone, so I'm not confirming or denying your claims. I love that so many people are guessing how things are going to go because not only does it flatter me but gives me ideas that I haven't completely fleshed out yet! Keep guessing though!

**PrincessBella24:** I can tell you that, each new chapter I write seems to get more and more emotionally dynamic. I mean, who isn't a little crazy, irrational, depressed after they fake their own death? Expect more to come!

**Superficialcynic: **Really glad to hear you positive feedback. Hope the direction I have planned for the rest of the story are just as captivating!

**rockababy: **What a story without some tears? Okay this story has a lot of tears but don't worry things will start to look up for LoVe. But there will be some more tears...

**JustTrippin:** I really appreciate your words and rating regarding my story. Both of your points will be addressed as the story unfolds, so it looks like you're going to have to keep reading!

Thanks to everyone else who are reading my story or adding it to their alerts or favorites! Reviews get most of my recognition because of the encouraging words but don't think that I don't notice all the hits I get. Please drop me a review or something so that I keep it up until the end! The faster I finish this story, the faster I can finish my other one!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I'm a day late. I'm on vacation so I'm not going to waste time with a long A/N. But here it is, hopefully you enjoy the new characters in this chapter...

* * *

The flight was way too long and way too cramped to be comfortable so I spent the entirety of it trying to get just that. Logan luckily had passed out shortly after take off, probably from his lack of sleep the night before and I could only wish to have been that lucky.

I was never scared of many things but heights was not one of my strong points. Being flown in a heavy metal vehicle miles above the ground did not put me at ease any more. Thank God for the on-flight movies.

Of course Logan woke when the food was served. So much for his company. Not like there was much to do or say in the confines of the airplane. It was dangerous for either of us to speak because we had yet to get used to calling each other by our aliases. I noted to change that come landing in Australia.

Plus the things I was hearing from the people around us was far more entertaining that anything we could've said to each other. No matter where I went, I could not escape quarreling spouses and downright scumbags.

"V, you haven't touched your food." Logan pointed out.

I wrinkled my nose, "The smell alone is making me gag. Do you want me to have to use this barf bag?"

"Babe, you got to eat."

I shook my head, "This isn't edible, Lo…ucas."

My slip-up ended the conversation between the two of us, thus ending the battle over me eating the repulsive airline food. Okay, maybe I was overacted a bit but my senses were sensitive.

And just to my dismay a flight attendant happened to walk by collecting garbage. Logan put a gentle hand on her arm as she approached, "Do you have any other meals to offer? Maybe a cold platter?"

"We have a shrimp salad," She offered animatedly, with a soft hint of an accent.

I scrunched my nose dreading the thought of seafood. Especially shrimp.

"Anything…not prepared?" Logan searched for the right words to convey my needs.

She thought for a moment, "Actually, we have bagels for breakfast. Would you like one now?"

Bagels, I was sure I could stomach. I nodded eagerly and in a flash she was off to retrieve my dinner.

With the baked good in hand, Logan watches as I picked it apart and slowly ate it. I hoped the slower I ate the bagel, the faster the flight would pass. Boy was I wrong.

It felt weird to stand, let alone walk. The almost 24 hours on the plane were not a pleasant one. With the waste of the day we stepped outside onto the Australian soil. Together, we inhaled the salty sea air from the Mollymook coast. It was almost as if I could read Logan's mind and the contentment he felt for our newfound home.

It was easier to hail a taxi here than any cab in New York City. It seemed like the cabbies here were more welcoming to their customers, actually drumming up a conversation. Or maybe we were just special coming from America. He at least gave us some practice on our new stories. Though most of Vaughn and Lucas Lesters' lives were built off of truth, it wasn't hard to stick with.

We were dropped off in front of a hotel that was comparable to the Neptune Grande. The nostalgic building was hard to walk into but hand-in-hand, sunglasses shielding our faces, we waltzes up to the front desk to check in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lester, checking in," Logan said with a sly smirk.

A quick exchange of a credit card for a key card we were on our way up in the elevator to our room that would serve as our home until we found one of our own. It's not like either of us wasn't accustomed to living in hotel suites.

I had been afraid that living in the hotel would be a painful reminder of the past but the room was very indigenous to Australian natives it was easier to keep ourselves grounded in the here and now.

The bed was so inviting and plush but I had other more important things to do than rest. Bags needed to be unpacked. Papers sorted out. A game plan set. All before dinner in the hotel lobby with the realtor Weidman had set up for us. There was so much that needed to be done in the short months until the baby was born, we had to jump in full force right out of the gate.

After a quick touch up to the hair and make up and a spritz of perfume, I was ready for dinner. The last bit of energy the bagel had fueled me had run out mid unpacking and my stomach grumbled.

And of course the realtor was late but that just beckoned for my stomach to roar louder.

"Go ahead, order," Logan urged as the waitor came by again inquiring about our third party member.

I whispered, harshly, "That's rude. I can wait."

"What's rude is being late to a meeting," Logan tsked, "Get some food in you now. You might want to starve yourself but I won't let you starve our baby girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You think you're clever using the baby card against me. I can't wait until I use that one on you."

"Oh yeah," Logan whispered softly into my neck.

"Sorry, I can't tonight," I brushed him away, "The baby is making me too tired."

"You are cold."

I waved the waitor over, "I'll have the chicken special."

By the time my food arrived, I heard a hustling of foot steps behind me. Setting my anticipatory fork and knife down to see what the commotion was about a blur of a person sped past us.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said settling in his chair opposite of us sans an Australian accent, "I'm glad you didn't wait on me to order."

Our eyes met and the painful realization hit us like a ton of bricks to the chest, "Hi."

I chocked out as the familiar voice stumbled over "I'm Dane Kuncan."

Logan laughed out loud. This was too rich for him.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of how to assess the situation. We were obviously supposed to know about each other because Clarence Weidman had set this little meeting up. Had he thought it was too dangerous for the three of us fuigitives to get together, he wouldn't have put us in our current situation. But we couldn't be to careful with anyone watching. I tried to keep both boys on the same page with my eyes.

Luckily Duncan began to carry on with business as usual, "What type of property are you interested in? Beachfront? Secluded?"

"I need something that will make us easy money," Logan leaned back in his chair, at ease with business discussion.

"Well dive shops are pretty popular. Even restaurants," Duncan rifled through his papers aimlessly, "But resorts are where the money is."

"We'll take one," He smirked, "On the water."

"Honey," I placed my hands softly on the table. Duncan's eyes fell right on my wedding band and flashy engagement ring, "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

Logan shrugged, "Just business talk, sweetie."

"But isn't what's mine is yours? Remember?" I said through a locked jaw.

"Exactly," Logan nodded, "My resort is your resort."

I was seething with anger at his rash decision and nonchalant attitude, "But a resort is a little much. Don't you think we should take on something a little smaller right off the bat?"

"I want to make as much money with as little effort as possible."

"I'm going to take a walk to the bathroom," I struggled to get up but Logan was prompt with his assist, "I hope he can talk some sense into you by the time I get back."

I nodded towards Duncan before I walked away but his face was proof he'd be no help to my argument. Besides he was too wrapped up in the protruding bump on my front side. Frak.

The bathroom brought little clarity. I was sick to my stomach at the resurfacing of Logan Echolls, obligatory jackass. The flip knocked me off balance, creating doubt in my mind that the boy had ever really grown up. And with doubt came fear for our future.

Then it hit me. Logan had been great, ever since he found out I was pregnant. Things were even better for us as we became a couple. With all the confusion and craziness in the last few months, we were closer than ever. Even in exile, fights about our relationship had been absent. The only difference in Australia was Duncan's presence. And the only thing Duncan could ever bring out in Logan was jealousy. But after everything could Logan really be jealous of an ex-flame?

The bathroom spun around me and the only solution I could think of was splashing cool water into my face. The cold was rejuventating and the awakening surprise had given me the jolt I needed to go back out there and take control of the situation.

I strutted back to the table with my new confidence. Lowering myself slowly into my seat, I saw the boys had not moved an inch from their respective corners since I left.

"Did you boys play nice?" There was no response from either of them so I took the opportunity to command the conversation, "Well, I'll humor my husband's crazy notion of a resort. But I also want to see some residential properties as well."

Duncan shuffled through papers, "I had a few marked off a few properties that I deemed suitable for young, newlywed couples. But with the new circumstances, I don't think they fight your needs. What did you have in mind exactly?"

"I'm thinking three bedrooms, preferably four. And at least two bathrooms. Open floor plan. Two car garage. A view would be nice as well."

"I'll have to check more listings."

"Well I'm not feeling too good right now. Ya know it was a long trip," I yawned, "Can we set up another meeting once you've had time to look through your listings? Say tomorrow?"

Duncan nodded, "Tomorrow, lunchtime. I'll pick you up?"

"See you tomorrow," I slid to the front of my chair, waiting for the boost that didn't come. Logan sat dumbfounded next to me, "Honey?"

He snapped out of his trance and stood up. I yanked his had and he almost fell over as I pulled hard to stand up. He deserved worse after getting me into this mess.

"Um, Ver—" Duncan started, a little shaky himself.

I help up a hand, cutting him off, "Vaughn."

He coughed, chocking out my new name, "I just—"

I used my control over the two men to shut him up right there, "We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Kuncan. Then we can go over formalities."

He got the subtext and let us go in peace without another word. I knew he had as many questions as I did but we needed to wait until we knew the premises was secure. With all the different people around we had to be most careful where we felt most comfortable. Slip ups could not be afforded in the current plan. Settling in, unnoticed in Australia was top priority. Catching up with our fellow fugitive was not.

Besides, I had a more pressing matter at hand. A stubborn husband, well for all intents and purposes, was way more imperative than catching up with an ex-beau. And boy was Logan in for a good one tonight.

He probably thought he was getting away with his behavior due to my exhaustion but once we were safely locked behind the door to our suite, the flood gates were release and my feelings poured out in tears and words alike.

Throughout all the name calling and yelling the thing that really made him stop and listen was when I said, "How are we going to make it the rest of our lives like this?"

The scary part was I actually meant it and Logan could feel the weight of my question in the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," I motioned to the distance between us, "It's like fight is the only thing we know how to do."

"That's not true," He shook his head, "Maybe it's all you know how to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What the hell was that out there?" He pointed furiously at the door, "It's like I don't even exist to you, Miss Powerful Mars."

"That's funny," I slammed a fist on the dinette table, "I was thinking the same thing!"

He threw his hands up, frustrated, "I'm not he one ordering people around like I own them. It's probably a good thing you never had money."

My jaw dropped nearly to the floor, "How dare you! And at least I'm not completely insecure with any of you relationships with an ex!"

"What exes do I still have a relationship with, huh?" He stepped closer to me, a finger dangerous close to my face, "And this is Duncan we're talking about?"

"And…?"

He paced the space in front of me, "I saw the way you looked at each other."

"I was shocked to see him okay," I spat defensively, "Besides, I'll always be drawn to Duncan. He was my first love."

It was Logan's turn to slam his fists on the table, "And you never let me forget that. You never cease to remind me that I'll never be as good as Duncan was to you."

"Duncan and I shared a relationship that was special," I seethed.

"This isn't even about your _connection_ with Duncan," Logan scoffed, "This is about you not being able to sit back and let me do something right for our future."

"What you just expect me to sit back and let you take over my life?" I rephrased unbelieving of his words, "I wasn't built to be a trophy wife like Madison Sinclair."

Logan stumbled backwards a few steps. I had crossed a line in this fight and it hit him like a jab to the stomach, "I thought we were over that."

I wished I could have taken back my words but of course, I had yet to get my hands on a time machine. The only thing I could do now was grovel, "We are. I'm sorry. You know how I am, babe. I can't help it."

"I've made my compromises," He backed away towards the bedroom, "Now make yours."

Was he asking me to give up Duncan after we just got him back in our lives? Was he asking me to forget about who I was, am, and just be his perfect little Susie Homemaker? He had to know that wasn't in my genetic make up.

"You want to compromise," I stormed after him, "Let's compromise."

I was so worked up in the fight that it was making me sick. And not just mentally. I felt bile and dinner rising up from my stomach. It surprised me that I made it into the toilet in the unfamiliar room. With my first hurl, I felt the familiar larger, calloused hand on my forehead holding my hair back.

With the retching complete, I finally lifted myself from the tiled floor to be met with a damp towel and a cup of mouthwash.

"I want to be apart of decision making," I said taking the contents of the cup into my mouth, "I don't want to be the executor but I want my opinion to be considered at the least."

"Done," Logan rubbed my shoulders soothingly, "And we need to find you a doctor here. Maybe Duncan can suggest someone."

"Okay," I nodded and led us towards the bed, "And I want to run this resort of ours. You know I'm not a hands-off type of girl."

"Deal," Logan lifted the comforted and created space for me to crawl in, fully clothed, "One more thing," He said as he pulled off his clothes and slid into the other side of the bed, "No more fighting. It's really taking a toll on my psyche."

No fighting sounded good as I drifted into a jet lagged coma-like sleep. Not even the baby's incessant kicking was a match for the Sandman tonight.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so much! Please leave me a review and let me know if you love it or hate it!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay so I'm preparing this chapter ahead of time so I can make sure that even if I don't have internet in the house we're renting next week, I can get this out to you with a click of a button on Monday. This was a hard chatper for me to write (the second time around) because it was a filler chapter both times I've had to write it. I was going to make it short and then when I was going to end it 600 words shorter than usual I got a surge of inspiration. So you have a full chapter. Take note that this is the calm before the storm. There's going to be about 5 or 6 more chapters. I might even shoot for a total of 30 chapters overall. Don't want to drag things out too long so if I feel like the story is ending it will. All loose ends will be tied up and all questions that you have left in your reviews will be addressed. Some of you have guessed things that are going to happen so I hope things aren't too predictable. I'm also thrilled everyone is enjoying it. It's so fullfilling to a writer to get constant encouraging feedback.

I also want to thank **alligirl785** for not only reviewing but nitpicking my story: You're right about V and the Spanish. Although I have all three seasons on DVD, I haven't watched them in a very long time. So nice catch on V actually being able to understand some Spanish. **Alligirl785: 1 Me: 0**

I will respond to all reviews for chapters 20 and 21 at the bottom! ENJOY!

* * *

I rolled over in bed, the morning sun stirring me from my dreamless slumber. The empty space next to me brought me further out of my sleep until there was no turning back. Logan was no where to be found.

I didn't like the feeling of waking up alone, in a foreign country our first night there. And then something hit the floor in the bathroom. I wished my purse was closer so I could pull my taser out as some sort of safety net but then I heard the familiar voice whisper a curse and my heart rate settled down.

"Logan?" I slid off the edge of the bed, making sure that it was in fact him.

He poked his head through the door, shooting an apologetic look my way, "Did I wake you?"

I shrugged as I brushed past him to use the toilet, "Well, the sun was unbearable…"

"But…" He interpreted my pause.

"But I woke up because I didn't feel you in bed with me."

He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We've been together 24/7 for the last few months. I'm just used to you being there when I wake up. Sue me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me as I turned on the facet to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Where were you trying to sneak off to anyway?"

Logan stood beside me, finishing up on his morning routine, "I was going to head off to meet Duncan. And I wasn't sneaking off."

"Hello, super sleuth here, remember?" I pointed to myself, "And you were planning on leaving me? Alone?"

He shrugged, sensing I was not happy, "I just figured since you've had a long couple of days you needed the rest. I mean, come on Veronica, you were so worked up last night you threw up. You need to slow down a bit."

"I thought we had a deal last night?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We did – do," Logan ran his hands along my arms, "I just figured let me do the dirty work of seeing all these properties and bring you back to the ones I knew you'd like."

I shook my head, "You know I want to be there every step of the way. And besides, I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay," Logan gave up, "You win. Get dressed."

* * *

The anticipation was killing us. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Duncan rushed us out in a hurry to get a jump on the day. I only had time to grab a handful of cookies on display in the lobby on the way out the door. We were then led to Duncan's non-descript vehicle that seemed out of place for the successful realtor he was, let alone the heir of the Kane fortune.

The ride was silent as Duncan placed a finger to his lips to thwart any conversation before it happened. I didn't mind though, because the Australian scenery was meant to be appreciated in silence. The waves, beaches, greenery, shops, houses, even the people were so new and different to me but none of it was something I couldn't live with.

Soon civilization dwindled away to nothing as we pulled down a dirt road. A dilapidated building came into view. Logan and I searched Duncan's face in the rear view mirror for some sort of clue to what he was doing. But instead of an answer, he climbed out of the car and began with long strides towards the building. We had no choice but to follow.

He halted suddenly causing Logan and I to trip over ourselves. He didn't turn around immediately so we waited because neither of us knew what questions we should be asking.

"So," He whipped around, causing me to jump out of my skin, "Are you going to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

Logan smirked, "How eloquently put, DK."

"No beating around the bush."

"Who's bush are we beating around?" Logan waggled his eyebrows in his signature way, earning him a swift back hand to the chest, "Easy, Sugarpuss."

Duncan waited in silence, not backing down from his wants. I guess I would have to be the one to give it to him, "You know Neptune," I started, sighing in a nostalgic way.

"And you know Veronica's magnetic pull to bad things…" Logan mimicked me.

"I'm sure you're also familiar with Logan's fists of fury?"

We glared at each other and passion ignited in my special place. Damn my raging hormones and damn Duncan for accompanying us to this very remote location.

"And I'm sure you're familiar with the bush we're not beating around…" Duncan added to our tirades. I looked around, a nervous habit I had picked up living in Neptune, "It's safe here. Why do you think I went through all this trouble? I mean fake names? Contacting me? Putting us all in danger? I deserve to get all the facts."

"Okay, okay," I conceded, "It all started with the number one email attachment starring yours truly…"

Recounting our story caused a pit to form in the bottom of my stomach. The wounds were still too fresh to be able to talk about the past few months involving our run ins with the Sorokins. A lump was forming in my throat as I spoke but familiar arms snaked around me, and I knew that there, I was safe.

Duncan stood in front of us digesting both the story that brought us to stand in front of him and the sight we were, wrapped in each other's arms. If I weren't sure I would fall apart if Logan let me go, I would've pulled away to save Duncan from seeing me, his ex and first love, with his best, or former best, friend. Had I been the same Veronica I was when Duncan knew me, I would've been stronger for both of them.

"So, this baby…is this guy Pig's kid?" Duncan swallowed hard.

Logan laughed, probably slightly angry that he didn't come up with such a nickname for my ex, "Unfortunately, I'm the one who reproduced with Miss Mars."

Duncan seemed to breathe easier. At least he was stomaching the fact that Logan and I were solid. I just hoped that Logan could see that no matter what realtor stood in front of me or whichever ex-boyfriend of mine ever came back into my life, I was standing strong by _his_ side, having _his_ baby and loving _him_ for what I hoped was the rest of our lives.

"After I left," Duncan hesitated, formulating the sentence in my head, "You guys got back together? Were there for each other?"

Logan nodded. I saw the hurt flash in Duncan's eyes so I added, "It was after graduation. It was just so much had happened to us, to me, and still Logan was always there. He's my –"

"No," Duncan held up an authoritative hand, "I understand. I'm happy that you've had each other. You don't know how lonely life can get."

"What about Lilly?" I began to panic, hoping all of my hard work hadn't been wasted. But then again, Duncan was still hiding out, "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Whoa," Duncan laughed at my mood swing. He would still have a less than four months to feel the full extent of my wrath, "There's only so much spit up and smelly diapers you can take before you crack. It just would've been nice to have another adult to confide in though."

"Well," Logan spoke up, "Had we known we'd be in this mess now, we could've joined you sooner and alleviated the drama."

Duncan shook his head, "I don't really think it's the location that matters…"

That comment earned him one of my back hands to the arm. He laughed and rubbed the spot. I knew it hurt him but he'd never admit it. I was going to miss my excuse to hit people and have my outbursts. Maybe I'd just have to get pregnant all over…

I pushed that thought out of my head. Not even twenty yet and I was planning on another baby. I had really lost my marbles. I needed a distraction from my inner monologue, "So boys, let's talk business."

"Well, dude," Logan ran a hand through his mane, "I'm not really feeling this place. I mean, I'm all for a fixer upper but I was, we were, looking for something a little more marketable, and profitable."

Duncan laughed, "Do you think I don't know you guys at all? I just picked this property because I knew it was secluded. But trust me, I have the perfect property for you guys."

Duncan wasn't lying either. The next piece of land he showed us was definitely closer to civilization, which was already a plus. The beachfront property towered over the natural vegetation that surrounded it.

"It's owned by the bank right now," Duncan led us through the front doors, "The previous owners ran out of money to fund the rest of the construction."

The fact that it was unfinished stood out to us. I saw it as more money and work but Logan only saw possibility. The clean slate the property provided was ironically symbolic. Naturally, the papers were drawn up immediately and all we had left to do was hear back from the bank. Duncan warned us it would take a lot longer than usual when dealing with bank owned property.

"Time is not an issue," Logan slung his arm around my shoulders, "We have all the time in the world."

I shrugged his arm off, "Actually we have two and a half months. After the baby comes, we're not going to have time for signing papers and construction."

He kissed the top of my head. I watched Duncan cringed, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. No stressing out here."

"Easy for you to say. You're not counting down the days until a person comes out of your vagina," I scrunched my face up at the thought, "And plus, we need a place to live, baby things, a doctor. Two and a half months is not a long time."

"Breathe, Sugarpuss," He whispered soothingly into my ear, "You don't need a melt down now, with only _two and a half_ months left."

My stomach grumbled audibly.

"The baby vessel has spoken," Logan's voice boomed, "Care to join us for dinner, DK?"

Duncan shook his head, "I got to get home."

"Oh my God!" I shrieked realizing why Duncan needed to be at home, "Lilly! Can I see her? It's been so long. How big is she? Is she walking? Talking?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Duncan laughed, putting his hands up to defend himself from my bombardment of questions, "Want to wine and dine at mi casa?"

"No more Spanish," I winced, "And I'll be doing a lot more dining and a lot less wining."

There might be some _whining_," Logan snickered at his joke. Instead of a laugh in return he earned himself a swift back hand. That stunted Duncan's laughing.

My stomach grumbled louder right on cue. That's what Duncan gets because I missed breakfast not counting my few cookies. I figured dinner would repay him for my grumbling stomach. Without words, I pulled both of them towards the car at a pace that was barely human. When food was beckoning, there was no stopping me. Logan had learned this but moody, crazy craving Veronica was something Duncan would slowly need to realize.

* * *

The weirdest part of the night had to be meeting Lilly again. She seemed to be a spitting, and miniature version of her namesake. She was loud, always smiling and the center of attention. It was like the Fab Four was back together again. Sure, I knew that one and a half year old Lilly could never fill the void the real Lilly left in all of our hearts but it was nice to see the boys getting along. It felt good to feel like we were on top of the world again, all together. It was the first time that I felt at home in this strange place.

That was funny because, we still didn't have a home. We didn't have a place to live besides our hotel room and the dream of a resort clouding our vision. We didn't have much clothes or supplies. There was nothing to sustain life here. I felt panic rising up in my throat. There was so much we still needed to do in so little time but instead we were enjoying an evening of reminiscing.

But it was this moment that I cared about. I could allow myself to get lost in the memories of homecoming, of slumber parties, of mischief, beach days and drunken fun. Every sentence started with "Remember the time…" and ended in a fit of laughs. My sides were splitting and we were all gasping for air by the time the moon was rising in the sky and Lilly was fussing out of sheer exhaustion. We all knew as she grew older, she'd be able to handle all the attention with zealous energy and a perfected smirk on her face.

The stories grew more and more forced with all the good ones already out of the way. It was easy to see the night was ending with a promise of a good life all together. I knew that even though there was still a lot to do before we were actually settled in Mollymook we would finally fit into this place as a family, with friends and a happy future.

In the cab ride back to our hotel Logan turned to me and said, "It feels good to have the Fab Four back together."

He hadn't even needed to say it because I think we were all able to feel how together, we all fit like a puzzle. Even the baby must have felt it because she'd been kicking away all night. I rubbed the spot where I felt her elbow pushing on my belly, "Soon to be Fab Five."

"Speaking of Fab Five," Logan mimicked my soothing circles on the other side of my stomach, "We have to get going on all this baby stuff. Like you said, we only have two and a half months. I mean, there's baby clothes, cribs, stollers…"

I put a gentle finger to his lips to silence his rambling, "Let's just start with a doctor's appointment and go from there."

"How are you not freaking out right now?"

I shrugged, smiling, "Because I know that things will work out. No matter where we live, what we have, how prepared we are, we'll make it work. We always have. And tonight I realized that no matter what we've been through or go through we'll always be us."

"God, I love you."

"I realized that too."

**

* * *

SheriffsGrl:** I totally know how you feel. There are so many stories and great stories out there that suck you in! I'm really glad to hear that my story was just that for you. Hope the rest keeps you just as interested.

**TSJorSydPip: **Thanks for always keeping me motivated with your comments. I love the fact that you think the story has depth because there are times I feel like I'm just skimming the surface. Hopefully it stays just the way its going until the end. Like I said above, the looses ends will be tied up. You'll just have to wait and see...

**Superficialcynic:** I think fights make their relationships. I mean, yes they deserve happiness but without little fights inbetween it would feel superficial and one dimensional. And I think things never really change. People just grow up and figure out how to handle things differently. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**JustTrippin:** Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you love the LoVe interactions and the fact that I'm trying my hardest to stay true to the characters! Hopefully the rest will live up to the standards after the baby comes...

**Isilady:** Thanks you soooo much for always reviewing. You always keep me encouraged and motivated to know that I'm keeping constant readers throughout.

**Bethelove:** I'm glad you're thinking the story is fun because it's been a bumpy road to get here. Hopefully what comes next will be just as inticing.

**anonymous:** You're welcome! And thank you for actually reading my story! As I'm writing, it's hard not to LoVe things!

**kh2009:** I will forgive you for forgetting to review a chapter because you love it so much! Hope what I have planned is going to be worthy of your reviewing commitment.

**starcrazed:** I cannot confirm or deny any of your speculations/wishes. You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned in my crazy mind. And I really appreciate your listing of the things you liked. I'm really big on genuine dialogue so I hope it was just that that made the scenes. Hope you like what's coming next!


	23. Chapter 23

I don't have anything to really ramble about because I have no excuses to dish out this week. Just the usual stuff about enjoying and reviewing. They make my day!

Individual responses are at the bottom.

* * *

One month passed. A whole month of argumentation, negotiation and finally renovations. That also meant a whole month of me not getting any sleep. I lied actually. It was only a little over two weeks before I couldn't take it anymore.

There wasn't much to do with the building really, since the previous owners had gotten through the whole process before their money ran out. There were walls and windows, doors and carpets but none it reflected "our" style.

Logan wanted everything to be hip, modern and welcoming. And that required construction personnel working around the clock to get the hotel up and running before the baby came. And that resulted in many sleepless nights.

That is until Logan couldn't take my constant moodiness and nearly threw himself at Duncan to give me a nice quiet place to sleep. It was quieter at Duncan's but it wasn't the same without Logan. Sure, I was sleeping but it was far from the deep, easy sleeping I was used to with Logan's arms around me, if his arms could still fit around me.

I couldn't let my mind stray to the fact that I was a whale. There were so many other things that I still needed to do in preparation for the newest addition. Cribs needed to be bought and assembled, clothes washed and folded, toys disinfected and prepared and yet I couldn't find the energy to stay up on my feet for extended periods of time.

And although I was constantly tired and moody, the doctor gave me a clear bill of health, thankfully. Logan and I had worried about all the traveling and stress that went along changing our identities. That had been one less thing to worry about with our laundry list of 'to do's'.

From the comfort of Duncan's living room, I was racking up our bill with local baby and furniture stores as more and more necessities started popping up, especially with Duncan's suggestions. He admitted he had been unprepared and thankfully, we were not going to be. Well at least gadget-wise. From changing tables to diaper genies my daughter was going to have it all. It was all Logan's encouragement because I didn't want her to turn out like the spoiled 09er princesses from back in Neptune. A compromise was made regarding baby supplies because, being first time parents, we wanted to make sure we had everything to test out. If anything, it would be fun for us.

I, Veronica Mars, was going from tasers and listening devices to diaper genies and baby monitors. And surprisingly, I was 100% okay with that.

I think it was the fact that I had been spending a lot of time with Lilly. No, she wasn't my own daughter but it was nice to have someone to practice on. Like a baby starter kit. Even Logan was great with her. Watching the two of them play and giggle brought tears to my hormonal eyes.

"Looks like Logan finally found someone on his level to play with," Duncan had commented when Logan was crawling around on all fours, acting as Lilly's pony.

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted, "I've always wanted a pony."

But instead of seeing immaturity I saw the makings of a great uncle and even better father. I bet no one saw that one coming. He had everything working against him with his own upbringing and genetics and yet here he was being a great, mature role model.

I wasn't doing so bad myself, seeing as my only motherly figure was a cowardly, alcoholic.

I had never big on babysitting, besides the time I filled in for Meg after finding the emails about the abuse. Kids just hadn't been my thing. Give me a cheating bastard holed up in the Camelot over a little bundle of joy any day. But in my current situation, I had to be opened to poopy diapers and spit up. I just hoped the old wise ones were right when they said things are different when they were your own flesh and blood.

Little Lilly wasn't bad at all. There was some crying every now and then and she pouted in true Lilly Kane fashion. She was living up to her namesake everyday. If we weren't completely focused on her she would do something funny or cute and when all else failed she would scream until she was satisfied.

It was a fairly funny scene. Obviously the little girl had the attention seeking Kane gene and Meg Manning's brain.

"It's the twice blessed child," Logan admitted after one of Lilly's ploys.

I rubbed my chin curiously, "I wonder what qualities this little one will have?" I stroked my ever growing stomach, affectionately, "Hopefully only the best…"

"So pretty much this kid is royally screwed," Duncan put his two cents in.

Logan shook his head, "We can joke about the mental stability of our child, DK. That was just low."

A nervous laugh escaped from Duncan's lips, "You know I'm just messing with you guys. I couldn't see two people more ready to be parents."

"Is this what ready looks like?" I motioned between mine and Logan's faces, "Because it looks like scared shitless to me."

"Oh, stop," Duncan waved me off, "I've seen you both with Lilly. You're ready. You're prepared. Look at me. Lilly got thrown into my life in a crazy spiral of a time…and I've kept my head above water."

Logan clapped a hand on Duncan's shoulder, "But you're DK, man. You're going to be president."

"Fugitive turned president," Duncan pondered, "I like the sound of that."

It was also comforting to see that Duncan and Logan were getting along again, just like the old days. The Fab Four had been reunited. Even though one member wasn't even two, Lilly was still the glue that held us together. And soon the Fab Four would turn into the Fab Five. The group was surely different, having all seen more of what life has to offer but one thing would never change; we would all be there for each other.

My being there started with babysitting Lilly while Duncan and Logan enjoyed a day surfing. Between Duncan's real estate business and Logan's renovating of the hotel, they both needed this well deserved break. Quite frankly I didn't mind girls' days filled with dolls, princesses and junk food. Even Lilly looked forward to waking up to the whole house to ourselves because she knew that meant smiley face pancakes with extra whipped cream, pajamas all day and movies galore.

This morning was different though. The smiley face pancakes didn't look appealing at all. Lilly didn't notice the failed attempt but I couldn't bring myself to eat them. Nothing at all in the kitchen appealed to my hunger and my hunger pained grumbled on. All through the dolls and other 'girl's only' toys I couldn't get comfortable. This girl's day was totally sucking.

I couldn't have been happier when Lilly started rubbing her eyes, a clue that it was naptime. I only hoped that catching a few z's myself would put me in a better mood. Tucked securely in her crib with her blankie and stuffed monkey, Lilly yawned and stretched before settling into a suitable sleeping position, she mumbled a distinct, "Night, momma."

My heart stopped and my stomach was stuck in my throat. It was the first time I had ever been called 'momma' and it wasn't even by my own child. I thought I had months before I was labeled forever as a mother but here I was still pregnant yet the title had been spoken.

I clutched the baby monitor to my chest as I wobbled my way to my room down the hall, fearful that I'd hear Lilly calling me here 'momma' all over again. In that moment, my heart went out to Meg Manning who would never hear her baby say those words to her.

Maybe it was the fact that I had been around so much lately. Maybe she remembered me from her early infant years, though I highly doubt that one. Maybe…

I for once didn't have the answers. There was no reason for the maternal attachment other than sheer love and enjoyment of each other's company. It wasn't wrong, maybe just a slip up on Lilly's part or maybe a fulfilled dream to have a mother in her life. Hell, the girl was smart for nearly two years old and I could tell a woman hadn't lived in this house. It lacked the warmth of a home.

And sure, I could be a dominant figure in her life but not mother. Cool Aunt Veronica was more my style. It just didn't feel right any other way.

Now, with my mind racing despite my head meeting the soft pillow in my room, sleep was not coming easy. My churning stomach did not help either. Neither did the soothing circles I rub on my stomach. But finally, my eyes grew heavy, my breathing slowed and I was asleep.

"Ronica," The familiar voice jarred me from my peaceful slumber, "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," I squeezed my eyes shut hoping she'd go away.

I heard her laugh, "Technically you'd still be sleeping…"

"Alright, alright," I threw the covers off, "What bad news do you bring this time?"

Lilly Kane, the original, sat at the foot of my bed, bouncing and as enthusiastic as ever, "Who says I have bad news?"

"Because bad things follow Veronica like the plague," Another familiar voice chimed in, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, you're just jealous that your baby called her mom."

"Meg?" I called out but couldn't see her. The lights from the baby monitor lit up at a rustling in little Lilly's room and I was sure the origin of the voice was down the hall.

"Anyway," Lilly moved closer to me, "How's playing house with Logan going?"

I looked at her skeptically trying to find the real reason she was here, especially with Meg Manning in tow, "I just don't get what else the universe can throw at me!"

"God, Ronica, why are you always so negative?"

"I already told you –" The baby monitor lit up again.

"Shut up Mary and get in here!" Lilly yelled. I almost shushed her, fearing she would wake baby Lilly but quickly remembered this was all in my mind, "You have all of eternity to breathe down you daughter's neck."

"Will I also have to remind you my name is Meg for all eternity?" Meg was suddenly standing in the corner of my room, arms crossed over her chest.

Lilly waved her off, "I know your name is Meg but you remind me more of the Virgin Mary."

"I did have a baby before I died…"

"So did she."

"Enough!" I chimed in, "And as…uh, happy as I am to see you both, I know you're not just visiting for fun. So spill."

Lilly glanced at Meg who nodded at her as if to coax her to jump in a tank of sharks with a gushing wound, "We came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"As crazy as this is going to sound," Meg stepped closer, "Your bad luck streak ends today."

I took a minute to digest what they were trying to tell me, "So, we can go back to Neptune?"

"She said your bad luck streak ended," Lilly scoffed, "Not that all of your messes have been cleaned up."

My brows furrowed, "Then I don't get it."

"Just be happy," Meg said with only a smidge of jealousy.

"For once," Lilly placed a hand on my knee.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was not ready to let Lilly go again. My mind floated back to the last time she said goodbye and left me floating in her pool. She had said it was goodbye that time too and that I wouldn't need her anymore but that didn't stick obviously.

I shook my head determinately, "I'm not ready."

Earning an eye roll from Lilly and an exasperated sigh from Meg was sign enough that I would not win this one.

"You don't need us anymore."

"But I do. I've always needed you. Who else would have told me I'm a red satin kind of girl? Who else would I have gotten drunk and stayed out all night with? And you Meg, whose uniform would I have worn had you not looked past all the drama that surrounded me in high school?"

"Maybe you needed us then, Veronica," Meg softened as I bordered on hysterics, "But you're the woman you are today because of your past. And it's pretty cool to be a part of that."

"Will you two stop getting all sentimental?" Lilly huffed, "My mascara isn't waterproof."

"They have mascara in Heaven?" I changed the subject.

"Who says I'm in Heaven?" Lilly smiled devilishly. The girl had a point.

"Had you been alone that would be a different story," I shrugged, "But there's no way Meg's burning in Hell. She's pretty much a saint."

Meg smiled, "Not if you consult my purity test score."

Lilly suddenly jerked her head up and glanced at the ceiling, "As fun as this has been, it's time…"

Meg and Lilly shared and glance and smirks spread across their faces. I hated being on the outside of things.

Something inside me told me that this was it, "So I'm not going to see you again?"

"I can't make any promises, but it looks like it's clear sailing for here out," Lilly smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Can't say the same for you," Lilly laughed at my shocked expression, "Just because you won't see me doesn't mean I won't see you."

"That's…comforting."

"It's time to wake up, Veronica," Meg's soothing voice began to grow distant.

I stood up, trying to follow them, frantically.

"Wake up, Ronica," Lilly's voice faded.

Suddenly, I was awake, still tucked into the sheets of the bed. But something was not right. The sheets were wet.

Frak.

* * *

**kh2009:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I too hope that I can make this as long as possible without overkilling. I'm trying to outline it out so that time is passing without it getting too choppy because there are some major events I still need to work in. But have no fear, there will be other stories in my future because I have a short attention span in the summer waiting for all my shows to come back (even though sadly VM will never return) and I need some way to fill that hole in my life.

**Bethelove:** There are a few bumps left to come in the story. Some have been predicted by other reviewers but I still have tricks up my sleeves. Hope you keep enjoying it until the end!

**superficialcynic:** Civil, you say? But he's only just been integrated back in their lives. When has Duncan been around and drama doesn't happen?...

**Isilady:** Thank you as always for your encouraging words. I'm trying to throw a bit of VM humor back into the story because it seems to have gotten away from me. If you knew me for real, you'd know I'm the girl telling jokes at funerals so hopefully I'll get a few more laughs out of you before the story's over. But watch out for Duncan. He's always been a little crazy...

**Kou Shun'u:** You've given me a lot to respond to! So your first point about the baby's heartbeat: You're totally right. I will state that I informed everyone about my lack of knowledge of pregnancies and all things medical but I do know that. I probably messed up for dramatic purpose. I'm really glad that you like Dick as well. He's a really cool, underappreciated character so I wanted to give him more depth. And what better way to make him more important then to make Veronica actually like him. And you brought up the fact that V and Dick can relate on the whole Madison/Logan betrayal which was a point I was going to work in there but never really did but glad you made the connection as well. Onto my choice in names: to defend LoVe's new name, everyone that would be looking for them is going to think they are dead with no reason to believe they took on new identities. I just thought it would be cute to let them put some thought and heart into their new identities. Mr. Kuncan was definitely a cop out on my part but I wanted everyone to get that they were going to be running into Duncan soon without actually saying "you will meet up with Duncan". And as for Lynne, no she wasn't stopping his father's abuse but Logan loved and relied on her a lot. There are two reasons I wanted Weevil to do the papers. One, because Veronica has other things to worry about. The second you will have to wait and see. The house price was more about taking a large sum of money out of their account without it seeming weird. I know as much about real estate as I do with medical stuff, so just pretend that everything I say is true. And lastly, Duncan. Now that he's back in there lives, you will see more of him...and that could be good and bad.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay good excuse time. Well I don't know if you remember I was having major computer problems? Problems no more! I got a MacBook so no longer will I be able to use my computer issues as an excuse. So that is why this chapter is late. But! (Good news time) I'm going to have the next chapter up on Monday like I usually do so we're still on schedule.

Individual responses are at the bottom. Remember to review to let me know how I'm doing thus far!

* * *

It took me a minute to register exactly what was going on. I hadn't wet the bed since I was seven and I snuck _Nightmare on Elm Street_ at Blockbuster. This was a different kind of wet bed. It was more like water.

Water.

I sat up straight in bed, driven by pure panic. My water had broken during my nap while dreaming of Lilly and Meg. I should have known those two had a purpose. I didn't dream of the dead unless something bad was going to happen. Being all alone with a baby, when my water broke was not a good thing. They had lied to me.

It wasn't even like I could call Logan. Or Duncan for that matter. I could see the waves crashing through the shadeless window. The duo was surely enjoying the enormous swells.

Maybe I could run down to the shoreline. They'd see me and have to come in. Things would work out and I'd be on my way to the hospital in no time. I kept repeating encouraging and reassuring mantras as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. And as if my plans were answered, searing pain shot through my stomach.

Contractions.

So it seemed walking down the beach was out of the question. A taxi? An ambulance? Panic was getting the best of my brain. What about Lilly? What about that bag we were supposed to prepare for the hospital stay? Did Logan put the crib together already? How much longer until the hotel was done? What was I going to do?

Breathe.

All I needed was a little oxygen to start thinking clearly. I was in labor and my water broke. I still had time. It wasn't like the baby was going to shoot right out of me this second. There was dilation. And...

Epidural.

God, it was hard to think with the intense cramping. I knew there was something significant about the contractions but there was nothing I could do to recall the information from my brain at this point. My body was running on autopilot while my brain worked solely on delivering this baby safely.

First, I needed to get things packed. Clothes, pajamas, something for the baby to wear. And...

Damn this wasn't fun. Still, I was getting no where, especially with all these contractions.

"Shit," I mumbled as I knocked the lamp off my bedside table, "Contractions."

A lightbulb went off in my head. The closer the contractions were the closer the baby was from coming out. I needed to stop my frantic preparations to time them.

Six minutes.

I wasn't sure if that was a long time or a time to really start panicking but either way I needed to hurry up. I reached for my phone, unsure of what use it would really be. I took a chance and dialed the familiar number.

"It's Lucas. Life's tragedy is that we grow old too soon and wise too late. Ben Franklin." At the sound of his voice on his voicemail I broke down. A small ounce of hope inside of me was sure he would answer and come to my rescue.

All I could do now was leave a message in hopes he got it in time, "Uh, hey, it's me," I choked out, trying to hold back my quivering voice, "I don't really know what to do. I packed a bag but I just...I need you."

A muffled cry sounded from the baby monitor that was tangled in my sheets. It surprised me when it wasn't my own cries, reminding me that on top of everything else, I still needed to worry about Lilly.

With a few deep breaths I was ready to make my way down the hall to comfort the lonely little girl waiting to be taken out of her crib for the rest of the day. Either time was passing extremely fast or my contractions were getting closer together because as soon as I got to Lilly's bedroom door, I clutched the handle hard and bit down to ride out yet another one. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe but that didn't stifle the cry of pain to escape my lips. Logan was never leaving me alone again in this state.

_If_ I ever got pregnant again, he was not leaving my side until the nine months were good and over. Nine months...

But I was only thirty-two weeks. Eight months. This isn't right.

The faster I got to Lilly the faster I could find a way to the hospital. Now true panic was setting in. I felt my heart racing and no matter how deep I sucked in, the air felt thin and unsubstantial. I got dizzy and shaky, nauseous even as I doubled over to re-center myself before picking Lilly up and out of her crib.

Bad idea.

Instead of re-centering I found myself tumbling off balance to the floor. Suddenly, my world was black and all I could hear was Lilly wailing now, screaming "Momma," intermittently but all I could hear was my own little girl calling out for me to help her out of this.

The thumping of my own racing heartbeat overpowered all other noises. Or was that footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Stumbling, faltering footsteps.

"Veronica!" His voice sounded so far away, as if he was underwater. Had he drowned surfing today. Had I died on the floor of Lilly's room, "Babe, wake up."

Death had not been my fate as my eyes fluttered open. I was still on Lilly's floor but this time we weren't alone. Duncan and Logan were kneeling by my side. Logan cradled my head in his lap as Duncan assessed any damage as if he were a doctor and not a realtor.

"Babe, what happened?" Logan stroked the wet hair that stuck to my forehead. When had I started sweating?

I dug my elbow into the floor and sat myself up. We didn't have time to play around on the floor. My baby girl wanted out. I had to get to the hospital, "Six minutes apart."

Logan on his feet just as fast as I was loaning his arm for support as I hobble towards the bedroom door, "Ronnie, you're not making any sense. What's the matter?"

"My water broke."

Those words were all they needed to hear. Both Duncan and Logan began rushing around the house like mad men preparing for the trip to the hospital. As Logan finished gathering what we needed, Duncan rounded up all things he needed for Lilly. And by the time my next contraction hit we were all in the car, barreling down the freeway.

Once inside the hospital, there was a hustle and bustle with added choice words being thrown around in a desperate attempt to get me into the delivery room. Maybe delivery room was a little hasty, but with the pain I was feeling pulsate through my body, any where I could get an epidural was fine by me.

But the bad news kept coming. "I'm sorry Vaughn, you're almost fully dilated," Our Aussie OB/GYN shook her head sympathetically, "It's too late."

I gripped the metal bed rails, trying to get a grasp on what she was telling me. No. Pain. Meds.

"How is that possible?" Logan asked for me, "Her water broke less than an hour ago."

Dr. White nodded, mulling over how to answer his question, "Women's bodies are all different. Some dilate faster, in mere hours and others take days. But despite her water breaking an hour ago, it looks like Vaughn has been in labor all day. The water breaking just signaled the active labor stages."

All at once it made sense to me. The uncomfortably cramping feeling I had been experiencing throughout the day was not due to fatigue or hunger, but were mild contractions. Subconsciously, I reached up and clamped my death grip on Logan's ear, "You left me alone _all_ day while I was in labor!"

He writhed under my hold on his lobe, "How was I supposed to know? You were due for another month!" His verbal defense was successful only because I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was in fact, in labor early.

My panicked face set Dr. White off, "Babies are born prematurely all the time with little to no complications. The last ultrasound looked in order so I can't foresee any problems but I can't promise that everything will go smoothly." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I re-gripped the railings, "I can promise that we have the best staff here that are going to make sure everything goes as smoothly and safely as possible."

Logan rubbed my shoulder and kissed the top of my head trying to be the rock. I knew underneath his hard exterior he was as petrified as I looked. There was a chance that he could lose me or our daughter and worse case scenario, both of us. I was used to this feeling, especially with his punch now think later approach to problem solving. His life was quite the common center of many threats. But at this point in our life, losing any side to this triangle, any part of this trio, any member of this family would be devastating.

"I'm going to set up your delivery room," Dr. White moved towards the exit, "It's almost time to push, Vaughn, so rest up."

Resting did not come easy as the contractions were closer and closer together. And the fact that, while asked to step out while Dr. White examined my nether regions, Duncan had moseyed down to the gift shop and picked up a disposable camera and was now snapping away mercilessly despite my sweaty face and swear words was not helping this whole childbirth thing go smoothly thus far.

Once the nurse entered and removed the brakes from the wheels on the bed, things got even tenser in the room. This was it and with my recent development of panic attacks, it was not faring well for my heart. The vesicle was nearly jumping out of my throat as I was wheeled down the hallway and into and even more sterile looking room. There Dr. White stood, donning gloves, goggles, mask and a blue smock, welcoming us the best she could. We were going to be parents after a few pushes.

This for the record, was the first time I fully felt physical pain. Hell, my life had been so full of emotional pain, that sector of my brain was almost immune to the feelings. But physical pain was another story. Most other times I'd been hurt or attacked, I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, it was a distant memory. Childbirth was a whole different story.

It seemed no matter how hard I pushed, breathed and counted to ten, nothing happened. My baby would forever be stuck in my birth canal. That thought alone brought on my second wind.

Then, just like in the movies, the sound in my world cut out. I could see everyone moving in slow motion as I took one last triumphant breath to prepare myself for the next contraction to finally get my baby girl out. Their faces got more animate, more encouraging, more excited. Finally, my head fell back on my pillow, the pressure down under, no pun intended, released and the silence was filled with the shrill cries of my baby girl.

Dr. White placed her on my stomach as pairs of hands reached up to towel the nasty gook from her body. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Just as fast as she had been placed on my stomach she was whisked away for weighing, measurements and a preliminary check over because my work was not done.

The rest was easy, or at least I don't remember exactly what had happened because my only focus was on the still shrill screams coming from my baby. My little girl was finally part of my external world. It was as if now I was moving in slow motion, watching the world around me pass me by as I stood stationary, content with my here and now.

"Here's your healthy, baby girl," One of the pastel wearing nurses brought her back over to me, bundled in a pink and white blanket. It was only then, hearing the word healthy that I broke from my trance. I felt Logan lean down, and his wet cheek met my own. We had done it. _I _had done it.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Lester," The nurse beamed at us, "Does she have a name?"

We turned our attention from our newest little addition and panic flashed across my features yet again. We had never revisited the name conversation and now it was biting us in the ass.

"Don't worry," She interceded, "You have time to decide. Baby Girl Lester it is for now." She carefully scooped my baby girl out of my arms, "I'm going to bring her to the nursery so you can rest. I'll be back for her feeding."

My arms already felt cold from where her warm body left. It was as if a part of me was in the nursery as well. Well, technically, a part of me was. And a part of Logan.

"Babe," He cracked, "I can't believe it."

"I know," My voice, equally quivering.

"I just--" He stuttered, "I love you _so_ much."

It wasn't that he'd never said those words to me before. It must have been the fact that I had just given birth, but I broke down right then and there because the first time in a long time, everything felt right. And here I thought all my crying would stop after I had the baby.

"And I want to make sure you know," He stammered on, "That I'm here, one hundred percent for you and the baby. Our baby. No matter what."

I placed a hand over his mouth, "Stop." He looked on with a questioning glance. The shock and fear on his face was heartbreaking, "We can't call her baby for the rest of her life. Well, unless we want her to be reminded all the time that 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner'. But if you decide that, it will be on your shoulders."

**

* * *

superficialcynic:** Glad to see you're still with me. And I'm also glad there was a little mystery with the end of last chapter. I had thought I was pretty straightforward but after rereading it, I guess I just got it because I know what's going to happen next.

**Kou Shun'u:** You're killing me with your super-sleuth brain! But you're absolutely right with all your detailed points. Are you sure you aren't part of the Sorokins to come after the Fab Five?

**Bethelove:** I'm glad you're still loving it. As it's winding down I'm finding the chapters harder to write because I really don't want it to end. But I know if I tried to keep it going, I'd end up killing it when the ending is clear and definitely approaching. Lilly and Meg are really important characters, especially for the coming chapters. Guess you'll just have to wait and see what I mean!

**kh2009:** Would Duncan really mess with LoVe with a new addition to the family? That would be just oh so cruel....(If that wasn't cryptic enough for you, I guess you'll have to keep reading)

**Isilady:** You're right about your imagination but if you love Lilly showing up, you also know that means _some_ sort of trouble. Don't believe everything you hear...

**JustTrippin:** LoVe your reviews. Keep guessing. Let's see if you can guess what they're going to name their LoVe child...

**elclock:** Thanks for dropping a review! It's great to see new faces that are liking the story so far! Hope you keep liking me when the next few chapters come out.

**Ultrawoman:** Welcome to the crazed creations from my brain. I'm glad all the things you liked (even the predictable things) and hope to hear more of your feedback as the story progresses to the end. And even if you did ask questions, chances are I'd still let you find out for yourself.

_I don't know why I was so cryptic with a lot of these. Maybe I'm just evil. I guess you'll have to read the next few chapters to see what I mean. Mwuahhahah._


	25. Chapter 25

As promised, here's the next chapter. I'm going to include a longer note explaining some things at the end, as well as the individual review responses.

Again, I'm going to claim I know nothing about pregnancy and parenthood, so if things are a little off I'm pulling out my License to Imaginate (like making up my own words). This is purely fiction with the intention to be as realistic (and somewhat dramatic) as possible.

* * *

Coming home was weird. It was even weirder that I was calling our hotel, home. In the week that I stayed in the hospital, Logan had managed to get the final touches put on so that, finally it was opened. _Neptune's Triton_, or the Triton, towered over us. I had not seen it since I left to live at Duncan's for the duration of the construction but what I saw was hard work on Logan's part. He looked at the building before him just as he looked at the sleeping bundle that hung from his arm. The look that said "I made this".

The vallet opened our doors and a bellboy was ready to unload all of the bags from the trunk. It definitely paid to own the place. The warm smiles seemed genuine as we made our way into the lobby, slower than usual because I was still sore and preferred not to waddle. I made a mental note to make sure to start memorizing everyone's names.

I was totally blind-sighted by the banner and pink balloons set up for our homecoming. Above the front desk hung "Welcome Home, Brittlynn Lilly Lester!" I turned to Logan with tears in my eyes. He had obviously hired an excellent staff to go along with the excellent work he'd put into the place. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I really took in my surroundings, suddenly reminiscent of _The Neptune Grand_.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lester," A bubbling young blonde walked out from behind the front desk. Logan cleared his throat, "Right. Lucas and Vaughn. Your suite is all ready for you. We'll also send dinner up when you're all settled in."

From her carrier, Brittlynn started to fuss. Like clockwork, it was time for her feeding, "Looks like someone can't wait 'til we're settled in."

"Oh," The girl stole a peek into the carrier, "She's adorable."

"And she whines like her father," I smiled lovingly up at Logan, who put on his best pout.

She laughed, "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Oh," I cocked an eyebrow at him, "So you've been biting our employees have you."

The flushed red, "No, I--that's not--I didn't mean..."

"V," Logan's firm look made me regret my last joke, "This is Melinda. She's our front desk manager. You're going to be working closely together, I presume, so you might not want to scare the poor girl already," He then turned his attention to Melinda, "And her bite is worse than her bark. You'll also have to forgive her lack of a sense of humor."

Melinda regained her normal coloring and her breathing became more regular. I opened my mouth to formally introduce myself when Brittlynn let out a defining scream for being ignored, "I'm sorry. She really needs to be fed. But I hope we can meet soon and you can show me the ropes down here."

"Of course," She said sweetly, her voice laced with an accent, "You better feed her quick because I'm sure you'll be sick of that sound soon enough."

"You have no idea," I began walking on, following Logan's lead.

I hadn't even had time to look at the suite because by the time we got inside, Brittlynn was onto full blown shrieking. If we hadn't owned the hotel, we'd have probably been kicked out already due to numerous noise complaints.

In haste, I lifted my shirt off and fumbled with the front clasp bra all the baby books had advised me to invest in. But once her little mouth latched onto my nipple, the silence was golden. It wasn't even like we'd been around in her in her full glory all the time yet without the help of the nurses, but if this was any foresight into what the next few months would be like, it looked like it wasn't going to be _too_ hard to handle.

After she nearly sucked me dry and a hearty burping, Brittlynn drifted off into a quiet slumber on my shoulder. Yeah, this was a piece of cake. With her asleep, I too could get a quick nap in before I was again, turned into a milk station.

Logan's phone resonated from his pocket. This was suddenly droned out by the cranky screeching in my ear. Logan ran into the other room to answer the call, leaving me to calm down Brittlynn. It seemed I got the short end of the stick. Not that I didn't absolutely adore my daughter, she has a hell of a pair of lungs.

Just as quick as Logan woke her up, he was leaving in a hustle, "There's an issue with security."

"Uh?" I motioned to the screaming 'bundle of joy' in my arms.

He smiled sympathetically, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

And he was gone.

He was gone the entire time it took me to get Brittlynn back to sleep. He was gone when the room service arrived with a romantic dinner for two. He was gone through all the diapers and feedings. He was just gone. My old mantra _'The hero is the one that says'_ rang through my head.

I had finished another feeding, this one ending smoothly, but I didn't have a content, full belly and a clear mind to fall asleep that easily

I was still awake when the key card was slid into the slot and the suite door opened and closed gently. I heard him creep into the room, shedding his clothes along the way to the bed. He slid between the sheets with such care. And he jumped high when I turned the light on.

"Babe," He breathed, "What are you still doing up?"

"What am I still doing up?" I huffed, in a whisper, "_What am I still doing up?_ It's your daughters first day home. I just gave birth and you left me alone with our daughter for _six_ hours."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," He whispered in a soothing voice, "There was a glitch with the security cameras and I had to wait for the company to come to sign papers and make sure things were up and running."

"Didn't you hire people competent enough to handle that?" My jaw was tight with anger.

Logan's brow furrowed, "I thought you wanted to do this ourselves? To be involved. To actually work?"

"Not on the day your wife and daughter come home from the hospital!" I finally burst, raising my voice to levels comparable to Brittlynn's screams. And damn me, her screams erupted from being woken up for the second time today, "Shit. Just shit."

I made my way over to the basinet where I tried to thwart a full blown episode. The soothing rocking was doing nothing. It wasn't until I scooped her up in my arms that her cries went down a decibel. I bounced her up and down, shushing her while rubbing soothing circles on her tiny back. These were all things that had calmed me down throughout the years, so combining the three was surely what she needed.

"Baby girl, _please_," I begged.

I wasn't sure when Logan had moved next to me, but he was reaching out for her, "Let me get her."

I was timid to let her go but once he literally pried her from my tired arms, I was welcome to the help. Rest would have been the next step but it seemed anything Logan tried failed as well.

"Let me try feeding her," I motioned from my place on the bed.

"I'll do it," Logan yelled over the cries.

I motioned to my exposed breast. He got the point and brought her over. I cradled her in my arms and tried to get her to take to my nipple. Even as I put her open mouth over the area that provided her so much comfort and nourishment she refused to latch on, "Shit, Baby Girl, you gotta stop."

I was near tears at this point, ready to crack from exhaustion, "I don't know what to do..."

Logan ran a nervous hand through his hair, "That swing thing that Duncan told us to order!"

I was up for trying anything. Logan disappeared into the living area and reemerged with the swing contraction. He checked to make sure everything was put together correctly before taking Brittlynn from my arms. Part of me wanted to just hide under my pillow with the hope that if I couldn't hear her, she'd stop. And just like clockwork, as the swing swung like a pendulum, her screams subsided into sniffles before, with heavy eyes, the crying stopped all together.

"Oh, thank God," I cried in relief, sure to keep my voice down.

Logan kissed the top of my head, "Get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on her for now."

Peacefully was a word of my past. It was evident tonight that things were not going to go as smoothly as I had imagined. Babies were not like we saw in the movies. Even while smuggling little Lilly, things hadn't been like this. Or maybe I just hadn't noticed. As I drifted to sleep, more like passed out due to exhaustion, I dreamed of a different Lilly Kane. And her newest little sidekick.

I liked to think of my night full of different cat naps. It seemed that each time I drifted off into a deep sleep, Brittlynn needed to be fed or changed. And though my breasts were welcomed to the release of pressure, also with the aid of a breast pump, my body was wearing down. No, this wasn't our first night staying together but in the hospital there was a constant bustle of nurses helping us when things got too loud. What I would've done to have a live in nurse right now...

Logan and I had settled into the bed, the lights dimmed down low with the television on no louder than a hum as Brittlynn sucked hungrily. Logan had woken up and stayed up with me each time she cried, desperately trying to make up for the time he'd missed during the day. He was channel surfing, the colors of the pictures dancing all around the room, casting weird shadows. Suddenly the volume turned up. I looked to see E!'s _Tinseltown Diaries_ _Special _flash across the screen.

"The recent loss in Hollywood came as a bit of a shock, but as the months have passed, no one has forgotten the fallen Golden Boy, Logan Echolls." The narrator explained as pictures of Logan scrolled on the screen. Some, when he was younger, others with Lynn and Trina. Even ones with Aaron made it to the screen. I felt him tense up next to me as we continued to watch, "The accident that claimed his life as well as his long time girlfriend, who was also expecting, Veronica Mars." A video of Logan's Range Rover ablaze played as firefighters tried to snuff the flames. On lookers and rubberneckers littered the background, all trying to get a piece of this history, "These two were not unfamiliar, being closely involved in the high profile case revolving around the murder of software billionaire, Jake Kane's beloved daughter Lilly Kane."

I looked over at Logan, who could not tear his eyes away from the report as it continued before our eyes, "Logan Echolls' has been littered with things the public scrutinized, like his hand in bum fights, his mother's suicide, his father's arrest and murder and his own laundry list of arrests for charges from murder to assault. Things seemed to turn around for the teen when he graduated from Neptune High and enrolled in Hearst College," Logan in a graduation gown and walking across the quad at Hearst flashed, "His reunion with Miss Mars also proved that Logan had turned over a new leaf as they prepared for their first child." Shots of us coming out of our OB/GYN from Neptune were played in a montage as well as ones from our baby shopping excursions. It was hard to see how happy we were with our old lives, "Their friends mourn the two month aniversary of the beloved couples death by adding their names to the memorial formerly dedicated to Lilly Kane."

A video rolled and the scene unfolded to be similar to the candlelight vigil we'd had just three years earlier. Tear-stained cheeks all focused as Wallace, Mac, Dick, my Dad and even Mr. Kane threw roses into the already in existence fountain. The plague had been changed to read: To remember our fallen classmates, Lilly Kane, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. May they soar with the angels. Watching this depressing scene made me tear up but I couldn't cry, not again.

"Logan is survived by his half-sister, Trina Echolls, who has just announced her engagement to producer..."

The screen went black. Leave it to Hollywood to capitalize on death. But seeing this small installment to Logan's previous feature on the show put fear in my mind. If this was available in Australia, there was a greater chance of getting recognized, putting not only ourselves but tiny, defenseless Brittlynn in danger. Changes to our appearances were going to be necessary. But that would have to wait until the morning.

After the 4 AM feeding, I hoped for clear sailing until morning. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was gone, only to be poked in the back by...

"Seriously, Logan," I mumbled groggily trying to push him away from me. However instead of giving my space he wrapped himself around me. His old habit of sleep-humping took over. There was a time when neither of us minded other nightly habits but after this crazy week, it was not what I needed. When I felt his lips move from my hair to my neck, I'd had enough, "Leave me alone!"

In a flash I was sitting up on the edge of the fully awake, "Babe, I've missed sleeping with you." My mouth fell open, "Come back to bed, please."

"Logan, I need to _sleep_," I stressed.

He nodded and patted the mattress next to him, "Okay, come on."

I settled back down trying to comfortable yet again. It wasn't as easy as the last time I'd laid down because the jolt of adrenaline gave me a surge of energy. It was as if I could see the sun slowly ticking up into the sky minimizing the mere minutes I had to get some rest.

His hand ran up and down my arm, sending chills throughout my body, before he pulled me close to his body. The fact that I wanted to sleep didn't seem to matter to Logan as I squirmed to get comfortable under his grasp. This was not going to work.

I ripped myself from out of the bed and began throwing things into a bag, "Where are you going?"

"Duncan's," I said flatly, shoving my pump on the top of the bag.

"It's almost five AM, babe," He said, referring to the clock on the nightstand.

That didn't stop my furious packing, "Trust me, I know."

Logan stood up and crossed the room, putting his hands over the bag to block me from shoving anything else in, "Seriously, Ronnie, stop."

"No, Logan," I yanked the bag away from him, "I need sleep or else I'll be unpleasant all day. I don't want that and you sure as Hell don't want that either."

He watched on, defeated, "What about the baby?"

"There are three bottles in the fridge. All you have to do is heat them up for her," I zipped the bag up, "I won't be back later than ten."

"You don't have to leave, V," He pleaded.

I shook my head, "You can't seem to realize that I just had a baby. I don't want to be touched or caressed or held. I need my space. I'm sore, my boobs are _killing_ me all the time."

"Babe, I'm sorry," His voice cracked hearing me break down, "I mean, I've barely seen you in the last month. We used to cuddle all the time, I didn't think --"

"That's right, you didn't think," I huffed, "Look, Logan, I don't want to fight. I'm just really irritable. You'll survive a few hours on your own. Hell, I did half a day by myself so this should be cake."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for working. I just...don't want to be alone."

"It's just a few hours, Logan," I softened, "I just need some uninterrupted sleep or else I swear I'm going to crack."

"Okay," He finally seceded.

Our first night on our own turned out to be a disaster. I cursed Lilly and Meg who promised nothing bad was in our future. If this wasn't something bad, I was afraid to see how "good" tomorrow was going to be.

* * *

Okay, my first note, the baby's name. I know it's slightly predictable using both Lynn and Lilly but they'd been sentimental with their names this far so obviously it had to continue. And I chose Brittlynn to add a little piece of me into the story other than just the words.

Second, a few people asked to see what was happening back in Neptune. I figured adding the _Tinseltown Diaries_ part to shed a small amount of light on the aftermath of their "deaths" for now. Hope the small snippet will tide you over until I can provide another flash to the lives they left behind.

**kh2009:** Well, when I got all cryptic, I had a different plan for this chapter. However, stick with your instincts. (Cryptic message for the next chapter)

**Kou Shun'u:** Yay I got something right. I think the score is **Me: 1 You: 3472398420**. I really do appreciate all your comments on things that don't exactly fit right. The whole putting the baby on the chest comment, I'm not actually how they handle premature babies. I know that if there seems to be some kind of complication like low heart rate and what not things are different but I'm still not a doctor so I'll take your word for it. And I know as much about Australia as I do about birthing, so let's just pretend everything is as smooth and happy as I portrayed it. As well as our USA friends...you'll just have to wait and see what happens with them in the coming chapters.

**Bethelove: **Hopefully these twists are just as interesting as the ones in the past. And I hope you like the name. If not I want to hear about it! Expect a few more twists before the end of this story.

**superficialcynic:** It's funny how things work out like that. Hope you like what's to come!

**ultrawoman:** It makes me really happy to hear you compliment my writing. Coming up with good story ideas and plotlines is a lot easier than actually executing them. Whenever I write FanFiction, I always feel like my writing is lacking something that my normal everyday fiction possesses. I think it's because I try to capture the true essence of the familiar characters and the like. So thank you! Hm, looks like you're right about some trouble abrewin'...


	26. Chapter 26

Surprised to see an update from me? Yeah, so am I. I really lost my inspiration and decided I wasn't going to post the remaining chapters until I finished the story. Well, all I have left to write is the Epilogue, so those who are still with me, you can except regular updates until the end.

It was pointed out that I've kind of lost my Veronica voice, and I completely agree. I've read and reread the story a million times trying to fix it, but I really can't find the same inspiration. Hopefully what I have come up with will at least be a satisfying conclusion.

So please, drop a review or add the story to alert just to know I have some people still with me. I do thank all who have reviewed the story during the time of my disappearance because these chapters would not have been written without the constant encouragement.

* * *

As soon as the suite's door closed behind me, I regretted my choice to run away and disappear for a few hours but I didn't want to relinquish my whole argument. Had I turned around and went back, everything I had just blown out of proportion, would have all been for nothing. Sure, maybe Logan got my point but my storming out really drove it home.

The whole cab ride to Duncan's was agonizing as I tried to keep my head up and alert. Falling asleep in the cab was not ideal and would definitely not help out with my lack of sleep problem.

The house was completely dark. I turned the key slowly, hoping the walls would absorb any sound I was undeniably going to make so that I didn't disturb the inhabitants. The last thing I needed was to wake either Duncan or Lilly because an explanation for my early morning visit would be necessary before being able to collapse on my bed.

Finally making into the room I had lived in up until a week ago despite my slow tiptoeing was like the sky was opening up and a chorus of angels came out to sing 'Hallelujah'. The bed was soft. My head was heavy. My eyes closed fast. My sleep was dreamless. And yet, I wasn't content.

There was nothing here to wake me up and by nothing I meant my little baby girl. How could I have walked out on her that quickly? My own mother had at least lasted sixteen years. All it took for me was one night on my own.

By eight o'clock, I knew no more sleep would come. I had wound myself up too much to come down. A strong part of me wanted to call Logan, make sure things were okay but I didn't want to risk waking Brittlynn up with a ringing phone, again. As much as I needed sleep, my little peanut needed more. And she needed her mother there with her.

I didn't even stop to brush my teeth as I gathered my bag and headed for the door. Once outside I would call the cab company and wait anxiously until I could get back to the hotel. Sure, this was my plan, but I'm Veronica Mars and nothing comes easy.

"Veronica?" A voice whispered behind me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

With a hand to my heart I turned around to accost my offender, "Jeeze, Duncan, kill me why don't you."

"What are you doing here?" There was never a sugar coating with Duncan around.

"I needed some sleep."

He thought about that for a few seconds, evidently perplexed by a human's need for slumber, "So you left your newborn baby and husband...to sleep here?"

I shook my head, trying to make more sense of it for myself, "It's a long story but I really need to be getting back."

"Hold up," He put a hand on my arm, "It's gotta be something more, something bigger to make you come here."

This wasn't going to be easy. Of course Duncan wanted the details. His best friend and former love just resurfaced in his life. To him, this was making up for lost time. For me, this was losing precious moments I wouldn't get back.

"I just," I didn't know how to word what I was feeling, "Things just aren't what I thought it would be."

"What did Logan do?"

I laughed. To fit with the natural flow of things, it had to be Logan's fault, but this time, I wasn't so sure about that.

"He had to go to work. And I don't know, I freaked being alone with Brittlynn for that long," I finally admitted, "I didn't know what I was doing. I don't want to screw up."

His mouth turned up into a grin. It wasn't something I saw often, having been nearly nonexistent the last few years of high school, but it was comforting, "Ronnie, you're not going to screw up."

"Are you a fortune teller now?"

He shook his head, "I've seen you with Lilly. You're great. You're loving. There's not much more a kid could ask for."

I shrugged. Sure I could babysit, but this was something different, "Lilly's not my baby."

"She could've been," He mumbled but not soft enough for me to miss it. He was right. At one point, I could've been the one pregnant in high school rather than Meg. I shuddered at the thought, "There was a time I wished you were her mother."

"But what about M-"

"Had it been you, things would have been different," He cut me off, "Maybe we would've still been together."

Suddenly, I was all too aware of his hand on my arm, "Meg deserves more than that."

He pulled his hand away, "That came out wrong."

"Yeah, it did," I pulled my arms tight across my chest.

"I just know what you mean, about not wanting to screw up," He ran his hands through his hair, "That's what happened to us."

My brows furrowed, "That's what happened to us? What happened to us was you needed to flee the country to keep your daughter safe. And I had to stay behind."

"I waited for you, you know," His dark glare met my confused one, "I hoped for the day when things were safe for Lilly, and then you and I could be together again."

"You can't honestly say that. It's been almost two years!"

He shrugged, "Okay, so maybe it's just been in the back of my mind."

"So why now?" I dropped my bag, "Why are you stirring the pot? I just had a baby. With _Logan_!"

His voice dropped to a level that I almost couldn't hear, "Lilly."

"What about Lilly?"

"She needs a mother. Someone for her," His voice cracked, "And someone for me."

His next actions took me by surprise. My brain took a few seconds to compute that his lips were on mine, working hungrily to gain something. I pounded on his chest, almost wishing I had my taser handy.

"What. Are. You. Thinking?" I spat angrily once we were separated.

He wiped his mouth, horrified himself, "I just-Lilly already thinks of you as her mother."

I began pacing, "And where would she get that idea?"

"I don't know," He shrugged defensively, "I guess because you were around so much. I really don't know but when you left, she kept yelling for her Momma. I put a picture of Meg next to her crib but that didn't help any. She kept pulling me towards your room. And then I got it."

I felt panic rise up in my chest. I knew I was about to cry but I bit so hard into my cheeks I tasted blood in my mouth, "I can't believe this."

Instead, he broke down, "I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm just so lonely. Why does Logan get everything I've ever wanted?"

The last time I had seen Duncan like this was the night Lilly was murdered. The hysterics that followed his raging black out. Had this been another one of his episodes? Was his disease acting out his true feelings? Could epilepsy even do that? Either way, I needed to get out of there.

"Don't call me. Don't try to see me. As of right now, we're through because obviously we can't be just friends," I held tight to my composure, "Maybe down the line, but not right now. I'll call you."

Faster than I'd moved in months, I scooped up my bag and was out the door beginning my walk down the street. My hands were shaking too much to call the cab company. I needed time to think.

What was I going to tell Logan? He would want to _kill_ Duncan. _I_ wanted to kill Duncan. And then I wanted to kill Logan. Had he not made me so angry that I needed to leave, none of this would've happened. Or would Duncan have been still secretly pining over me. Pining over me? God, my life seemed like a bad teenaged soap opera.

I needed a cab.

I tiptoed across the suite, carefully placing my bags as I made my way to the bedroom. The silence was golden and something I wasn't used to in this atmosphere. Obviously someone had done something right and that just brought my own parenting skills into question.

I pushed the bedroom door open, hoping it wouldn't squeak and alert him that I had returned. On the other side, I placed a hand over my heart; the sight was not something I would've wanted to miss. Logan was asleep, flat on his stomach, his head facing the middle of the bed. Pillows were built up where I should've been sleeping. And in the middle, Brittlynn was sprawled out on her back, facing Logan. It was one of the pictures you'd see in one of the cute baby calendars.

Carefully, I moved the pillows. I laid myself down, propping my head on my elbow. And for once in the last twenty-four hours, I knew this is exactly where I was supposed to be. Brittlynn gurgled and Logan's eyes shot open.

"Hi," He whispered, after he checked on Brittlynn.

"Hi," I sighed. Just thinking about the whole night made my eyes tear up. Damn hormones.

He reached across and caught an escaped tear, "Bobcat, it's okay."

"It's not."

He shushed me, "You had every right to be mad at me. I was a jerk."

"It's not that," I choked on a sob. I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. This room had housed enough crying. I retreated into the living room.

Logan followed, only after he built up walls of pillows, "Veronica, what's the matter?"

I sucked in a few deep breaths, "I need to tell you something. Something big. But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

The color drained from his face, "What's going on?"

"You need to promise me."

He shook his head vigorously. "I can't."

I cradled his face between my hands, "You need to. I can't have you running out on me. Not now. There are more important things. And besides, I handled it. I just thought you should know."

"Just tell me."

I gnawed my bottom lip, "Duncan…he kissed me."

"What?" His pale face turned beet red.

"He was going on and on about underlying reasons I ended up at his house. I don't know. He said something about being lonely and still being in love with me."

Logan's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, "He said _what_?"

"Logan, breathe."

He broke from my grasp, pacing the room, "How _could_ he? He's my best fucking friend. Always."

"Stop it. Just stop it." I yelled at him, "Can't you see he's jealous of you?"

"Jealous? He's trying to steal away my _wife_ and the mother of my child?"

I shook my head. I always had to spell things out, "Look at his life. He's been in hiding for the last two years alone. He has a child but no wife. There's not even a girl in the picture."

"Yeah, because he loves you!"

"I am not finished," I scolded, "He has no one in his life to share things with. He has _nothing_ that you have. If anything, you should feel sorry for the guy. I do."

"I'll feel even sorrier when I'm through with him."

I placed a firm hand on his chest, "I said I handled him. You don't always have to be the brawn you know."

"You smashed his face in?"

I shot him a warning look, "He's not going to be coming around here any time soon. Trust me on that one."

He wrapped his hand around mine, "I just…can't you see how much I love you?"

"I do." I squeezed his hand, reassuringly. "And I'm sorry how I reacted. I really don't want to say hormones, again, but I think it was a little bit of everything." I released myself from his grasp and settled onto the couch. "I miss everyone. I wish my dad had been here, to see Brittlynn. I just wish life was back to normal."

"Oh, Ronnie." He sat down next to me, his hand resting lightly on my thigh, "I should've known all this. God, I'm an idiot. I mean, I know I don't have many people left in the world but I miss Neptune too. But I've got the two most important people in my life right here with me."

I wiped away a tear I didn't know I was crying as he continued. "I just wanted to make sure our life here was perfect. I didn't want to screw up again. She deserves a life so much better than the ones we've had."

"She will," I whispered, "I know she will."  
We sat there, together and he cradled me as I imagined he cradled little Brittlynn. Suddenly, I missed her even though she was just a few feet away in the other room. I laced my fingers in his as I stood up and pulled him back towards the bedroom. And though Brittlynn's first twenty-four hours home were over, we laid in bed, as a family, until she woke up screaming with hunger.


	27. Chapter 27

I find it weird that with my resurfacing, I have gained more views EVER for this story. Maybe the longer I waited, the more people missed Veronica and the crew that they're more apt to read any story containing the characters. So thank you for not only the people who reviewed, but also those who added the story to their alerts or merely just checked it out. But no more babbling from me because I've made many wait too long to wrap this story up.

As always, individual reviews are at the end. If you've got the time, let me know how I'm doing, even if you hate it. I've got thick skin.

* * *

Sleep had become something that I missed. There was a time when I could sleep for hours, days almost and those days I will always cherish. The distant memory fades as the deafening cries wake me, again.

"I'll get her," Logan mumbled, rolling out of bed.

Mornings had become a routine. Logan would drag his butt out of bed to calm the baby down. Once she was changed, he would bring her in to our bedroom where I would feed her. With a full tummy she would drift back off to sleep and that gave us a little time of peace and quiet. But Logan was usually getting ready for a day of work. Recently, he'd been concentrating on the construction of our new house.

I hoped, once the house was built and ready to move in to, the hotel staff would not be able to bother us as much as they had these past couple of weeks.

"This is new for everyone, V." Logan had tried to explain. "We're all just trying to get a hang of things."

I sighed. This conversation seemed played out. "I get that. I really do. It's just frustrating that we have to get the hang of being parents _and_ owning a hotel."

"I think we're doing a pretty good job, if I do say so myself." Logan waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed, "I'm waiting until this whole parenting thing gets a little more glamorous. I want to be able to wear an outfit that isn't spotted with spit up."

He pulled on my baggy t-shirt that undeniable had stains on the shoulders, "I think you wear motherhood well."

"I'm not really sure if that's a compliment or not, but thanks."

And suddenly, Brittlynn was a month old. Where the time had gone was a mystery. Between diapers, feedings, baths and naps our little girl was growing, fast. Luckily, just as the parenting magazines had speculated, breast feeding did help me drop some of the pregnancy weight and Logan still got to enjoy my enlarged chesticular area. Along with the increased parenting skills, Logan learned to juggle running a hotel and building our house. For once, I could say I couldn't have been happier.

"Alright, babe," Logan emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day, "I'm just going to check how things are going downstairs and then I'm going to the house for the morning. I'll meet you for lunch in the restaurant?"

That gave me a few hours to get showered and presentable looking. I had little desire to leave the suite and cared even less how I looked during a late night run to the store for diapers. Sure, I'd never admit it out loud, especially not to Logan, that deep down I was subconscious. When I was pregnant I had an excuse to eat what I wanted and disregard the weight. But now, I longed for my old body back. I never had to work out a day in my life, being blessed with a superb metabolism and frankly, I was too tired to start now. I could only thank Mother Nature for the effects of breast-feeding.

As soon as Brittlynn went down for her nap, I jumped in the shower. I prayed that nothing would wake her because I needed a nice long, soothing shower to ease my aching muscles. This luxury was usually granted to me when Logan was around and it was usually accompanied by a nice massage. I willed myself to remind him when we got home but my aching muscle would do all the talking.

I took the time to pick out an outfit, laying it out on the bed. Brittlynn would need one more feeding before we headed out to lunch and I didn't want any dribbles on it. I had learned from a previous outing to wear my clothes according to the readiness to breastfeed. The cosmos seemed to be aligned because button-down shirts were making a comeback. For once, I was fashionable.

There was still time to spare after Brittlynn's belly was full. I burped her before changing into my crisp, clean button-down tunic. For the first time in more than a month, I was venturing out in a clean outfit. Now, it would be a test to see how long I could keep it that way.

I wanted to curse as the urgent knocking on the suite's door succeeded in waking Brittlynn up. I ran my hand through my tangled tresses before lifting the flailing baby from the crib. Whoever was knocking on the door was going to feel the wrath of a baby awoken from a nap. "This better be good."

I swung the door open, "Melinda…?"

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry for intruding but there's a situation downstairs."

I eyed the woman carefully, having gotten close the last few weeks. I had ventured down to the front office from time to time when I was sick of being stuck in the room, talking but not really understood by the baby. "Where's Lucas?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "He's with the contractors at your house handling something else. I would've called but I was afraid I would wake the little one." We both focused on the fussing infant in my arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing we can really do now." I reached back inside the suite for her pacifier, plugging her mouth to distract her from crying, "You said there was a situation…I'm not really sure how much help I can be."

She motioned for me to follow her to the elevator. It was only when I caught my reflection in the mirrored doors did I hesitate. Hell, I owned this place and whoever this "situation" was had woken my newborn. Appearances were hardly important at this point.

"Apparently we lost this gentleman's reservation. We cannot accommodate him because we're at capacity, " Melinda took the time to smooth her flawless hair. Now I was really second guessing my neglectful outfit, "He's an irate little Seppo demanding to speak with the owners. I explained I was the President of Operations but he still insisted."

As we stepped into the elevator I felt a lump start to rise in my throat, "So what's the protocol for something like this? I mean, I thought the customer was always right?"

"Within reason," she nodded, "But there's nothing we can really do besides send some comps his way."

I took the time to think as the elevator descended to the lobby. "And there's _nothing_ we can do? Not one room opened?"

"Well we have our emergency rooms opened," she explained.

I furrowed my brows, "Isn't this an emergency?"

She shook her head and cocked it to the side, "They're for different emergencies. Like if something happens with a current guests rooms we have somewhere else to accommodate them."

"Looks like I'm good cop," I muttered, "We have to give him the room."

The woman nodded as if I was a queen and she was agreeing to sending someone to the gallows, "Whatever you feel is best to rectify the situation."

We had finally made it to the lobby. The doors opened to the normal weekend hustle and bustle. Duncan had been right about one thing; resorts were where the money was. Since we opened a little over a month ago, business was booming. It seemed everyone wanted to try out the new spot in town. And though it was hectic, neither Logan nor I were complaining.

Melinda opened the office door for me as I shifted Brittlynn in my arms to put her down in the Pack N Play we kept in there for such an occasion like this. I mumbled a 'be good' as I walked out to the front desk with Melinda on my heels, "I'm probably going to need you for the computer."

She was obedient as ever and she pointed out the short man with all the problems.

"Sir, I'm sorry about the wait," I put my best customer service face forward, "My name is Vaughn…" He turned and my voice caught in my throat. "…Lester."

"You own this place?" His façade never faltered as he launched himself into his rant, "You don't even look old enough to own a bra."

My cheeks were burning red. Luckily he was smart enough to cover the color with insults. It was obvious who was more in practice to pull something like this off because I had yet to find my voice.

"Seriously," He turned to Melinda, "Did you just dress up a maid and call her the owner?"

"Sir," I choked out, "I am prepared to place you in a reserved room and comp your stay but please, calm down so we can resolve this."

He shook his head manically, "I was told there were _no_ rooms. I've traveled all day to get here and all I wanted to do was relaxed. I even was thoughtful enough to give this new place a shot and look where it got me. And you're American! How is that supposed to greaten my experience? I came to Australia to mingle with the natives not deal with some teeny bopper that I tried to leave behind."

Now he was just trying to mess with me. I even felt my cheeks tug in a smile, "I am sorry for any inconvenience. As you stated, we are brand new and just like any company we have a few bugs to still work out. As I mentioned, we do plan on compensating to make your stay as enjoyable as possible." I motioned for Melinda to begin the transaction, "How long had you planned on staying?"

"You're saying my stay is free? No strings attached? Like I could order all the room service I want and it'll cost me nothing?" I nodded, "Well I was going to be here a week but I think my calendar just opened up…"

"Sir," Melinda was gripping the edge of the desk tightly, obviously irked by his display. I placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you like, sir." Melinda and I shared a glance but I authorized the room for her. Sure she could be upset for my blatant disregard for the rules and regulations but I'm pretty sure I had all the authority in the world. This was a different sort of power than I was used to.

He rattled off his alias to Melinda who typed the information into the registry with ease as I placed his keys in the little envelope taking careful time to write down the room number.

"Do you have any bags, sir?" I didn't look up. I was still shaky from making eye contact.

"I don't want to tip anyone to throw my valuables around."

I motioned for the bellboy anyway, "I'm sure Cohen would be delighted to help you to your room." He brushed the teenager off and I shot the young man an apologetic glance. "At least let me accompany you to your room to make sure you have everything you need."

He gestured before him and I promised Melinda I'd be back in a few before stepping back through the office and into the lobby. My knees were shaking so bad I didn't think I'd make it into the elevator. And even as we stepped into the elevator I gripped the rails after pushing the floor's button.

We rode all the way up in silence, which greatly contrasted the scene just minutes before but the one time I opened my mouth to try to speak, he shook his head and I obeyed just as I always had. I darted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened behind me, hoping he'd follow closely as we made our way down the hall to his room. I fumbled with the key card but finally the light turned green and we stepped into his room. As soon as the door closed I threw myself across the room and into his arms.

"Dad!"

He didn't respond. There was no echo of a 'Veronica'. All he did was sob into my hair, gripping my back for dear life. I realized then that I was not the only one with knocking knees.

"But how did you—"

He finally released his grip and used his arms to smooth my hair, "When you see Clarence Weidman at the scene of a fatal car accident you know something is up. But when you see Jake Kane at your daughter's funeral something is most definitely fishy. I thought he had you killed."

"Tell me you didn't persecute Jake Kane again!" I groaned. The Mars name did not need to try to take down the billionaire again.

"I aggressively questioned him, off the record of course." His eyes sparkled with tears and were lined with age. Age that wasn't there a few months ago.

"But wait! How did you find us? If it was that easy than anyone could find us. Where you tailed? Are you sure no one followed you?"

"Calm down, Veronica." His voice was just as soothing as I remembered. "It did take me months to find you. And I'm a damn good PI. I knew if you faked your own deaths it had to be for something big. I pulled out all the stops for this one."

I clasped a hand over my mouth to stifle a cry. I saw our whole cover blown, our lives compromised. But I wasn't afraid of the Sorokins finding Logan and I. I was terrified for Brittlynn. "I just got so scared. We hadn't really planned an escape route had someone found us. It would be so hard to disappear again."

He squeezed me close again, so tight that I thought my head was going to pop off. I didn't complain, "Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay now. We're going to figure it out, together. I just need to hear everything."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. When the case had been fresh, we had thought about the possibility of being recognized or found but after Brittlynn's birth, it all was pushed to the back burner. We had barely changed our appearances. We were careless. Something bad could have, would have, happened.

My brain was finally catching up to my body. I needed Logan.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Logan downstairs in the restaurant for lunch."

"Veronica," He said sternly, "I just got the most solid proof that I could that my baby girl was in fact not dead. I'm sure your stomach can wait."

"No, I meant, he should be here." Speaking of baby girls, "And there's someone else you need to meet."

He nodded, "Well, I'll stay here. I don't want to get lost or look suspicious wandering the hotel. I'll order room service. I get everything for free."

The ride back down to the lobby was different because I had a mission to focus on rather than my impending unraveling. I needed to get Logan and Brittlynn as quickly as possible before I broke down anymore than I already had.

"How did it go?" Melinda questioned as I opened the office door.

"Where's Brittlynn?" I panicked, eyeing the empty Pack N Play.

Melinda stood up, startled by my attack, "Lucas took her to wait for you in the restaurant. I thought it would be okay to release her to him…"

"Of course!" I felt bad. She had been subjected to my father's charade and now I was attacking her for giving our baby to Logan, "Just a little on edge after that one."

"That man was horrible." She agreed, "I cannot believe you gave into his ranting."

I shrugged, my cheeks burning, "Sometimes you have to kill them with kindness."

"It might be better if we could just kill people like him," she joked.

I laughed the laugh I had practiced to perfection. Polite, yet still joke ending, "Well I'm sure Lucas is starving so I better get to him before he gets cranky."

It was Melinda's turn to laugh, "He sounds worse than the little one."

"I am the proud mother of two…" I backed away towards the door, "I hope your day gets better. Anymore problems, call Lucas."

"Noted. Enjoy your lunch."

* * *

**firecracker93:** I've really wanted to write a Neptune chapter but because of my first person POV, I really don't want to change the format now. Though I do try to give little inklings of information. But hopefully the surprise visitor was a little slice of Neptune you were looking for.

**HoneyBee1:** I'm really glad that you had such strong emotions for some of the scenes. My favorite stories are the ones that do that to me so it means a lot to hear that. As for many of your questions, I guess you'll just have to wait and see how things end up and where they end up. Ultimately, I know the end of the story so we'll have to see if it's satisfying enough when I finally post it.

**Nerdyesque: **I was told in a few reviews that I was losing my Veronica voice but in reading over the chapters constantly during the time I was MIA, I found that I didn't lose the voice, the character just matured beyond the show. The lack of whit lately is mostly due to my lack of cleverness but right now, I'm rewatching the series and I miss that Veronica and Logan. If only the show got more of a shot I wouldn't have had to leap in such undeveloped territory.


	28. Chapter 28

The feedback I'm getting is such an ego booster. Had I known I would still have this much of a following, I would've definitely worked harder to get my muse back. I really appreciate everything from those that have reviewed, added me or the story to your alerts or just merely clicked on the story. I'm getting slightly nostalgic because with all of my FanFics I can see how much I've grown as a writer. And though I do not regard these as the best work I've ever done, it's definitely been the most fun. With graduation approaching, it's nice to see where I came from.

Please let me know how I'm doing. Individual reviews are at the end.

* * *

"Hey, babe, I ordered you the vegetable lasagna," Logan informed me as I walked over to our table towards the back of the restaurant. He took one look at my face and second guessed himself, "If you want something else I can run back and tell them. Or you can have both."

I didn't want to be there. I needed to be upstairs. _We_ needed to be upstairs. But I was at a loss for words. Had my father really just shown up at our resort on the other side of the world.

"Really, V, what do you want?" He broke the silence, "I have to tell him fast."

"Logan…" I whispered and the sheer fact that I dare used his real name in public visibly shook him.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What's going on?"

My lip quivered and not even all of my practice could put on a solid face forward. I gnawed my bottom lip and suddenly, Logan was right next to me.

"Can't talk about it here?" I shook my head in response, "Well let's go upstairs. We can order room service instead."

He cradled Brittlynn in one arm and wrapped the other securely around me as we walked out of the restaurant and back to the lobby. I watched my reflection in the elevator door as I fought back the tears that were inevitable. My dad was _here_.

After a grimacing eternity the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Logan took his arm away just to push the button for our floor but I beat him to it, instead pushing the button for my dad's room. He stared at me, searching for answers I didn't have the strength to communicate but he didn't press the issue any further. He knew in time, and in privacy he would find out just was had gotten me so twisted up.

As the doors revealed the hallway I gently led the way back to where my father was waiting. I used the key card I didn't realize I was still gripping. As we ushered ourselves in the room, I reached for Brittlynn for comfort. I held her close, her tiny, soft cheek to my tight, wet one.

"Oh, she's beautiful," My dad finally commenting, checking to see who had come through his door.

Realization hit Logan like one of the many times Weevil and his gang had sneak attacked him. And then the familiar panic set in.

"What? How…" Logan ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I just…we have to go. We can't stay here."

My father stepped closer to us, "Calm down, son."

"Calm down?" Logan flashed with anger, "How could you come here? How could you ruin everything? You put us all in danger!"

He had startled Brittlynn with his outburst and I rocked her to soothe her. The same thoughts had flown through my head as well.

"Let me explain," My father just let Logan talk to him like that. Had this been a year ago, Logan would have been cuffed and in jail for the night after an outburst like that, "Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, in Neptune thinks you're dead. Your friends are still mourning. I…I was asked to take some time. If anything, a vacation halfway around the world was exactly what I needed. But now, you have to tell me what is going on."

Logan massaged his temples and I moved to sit on the couch. I could feel myself panicking and the last thing I needed was to pass out because of my erratic breathing. The two most important, read only, men in my life followed suit.

Logan squared his shoulders to my dad, "I want to know how you found us first."

My dad nodded, "I started explaining to Veronica that I knew something was up when Clarence Weidman was at the scene of the explosion. I found it even stranger that Jake Kane showed up to the funeral. I questioned Jake and he told me to just leave it alone. That I should let my daughter rest even though I didn't let his. It just didn't feel right.

I asked all your friends if you guys had been acting strangely, if they knew something that they weren't telling me. Besides Veronica being extra hormonal, there was nothing. But Eli, he told me you had gone to see him just a few days before the incident. I pried and threatened that if he didn't tell me what had transpired he'd be fired, jailed. He thought I was testing his client-confidentiality.

He told me you were looking for fake documents. So after I knew who I was looking for, I could only hope that the aliases were really you two."

Logan and I shared a glance, our fear and panic was mirrored. "And you're sure you weren't followed?"

"By _who_?" He countered, "Now you two need to tell me what is going on."

Logan exhaled heavily, "This is all my fault."

I placed a light hand on his forearm, "You know that's not true, so just stop right there."

"I don't care whose fault it is. I just want to know how I can fix this."

"Weidman is taking care of it." I promised.

"But _I'm _your father. _I_ want to help you. _I _want to take care of it. _I_ want you back in my life." He turned a few shades darker than I'd ever seen him, even after hours in the sun without any protection. He meant business, "I don't care how selfish that sounds. But why couldn't you just come to me?"

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and bit down. I knew he was just angry at the whole situation but I just wished he could see my perspective. This has been _the_ hardest obstacle yet. Only because, for once, I didn't have my dad by my side all along the way.

"She didn't want to put anyone in danger." Logan spoke for me, "She didn't want to put _you_ in danger."

"But from what? From who? I need a little more than what you're giving me!"

I cleared the lump from my throat. "You have to promise me that you won't go near this. Let Weidman handle it and don't get involved. It's _big_."

"What did you get yourselves into?"

"Promise me."

"Veronica, you know I can't do that. And even if I did you know I'd be lying."

It would be painful to explain all the gory deletes to my father, especially regarding the inciting incident. Admitting to your father that you have a pseudo-sex tape out there is not something you look forward to even though it was fairly obvious now that I had been sexually active. The thought made me shudder but it was part of the story. Knowing my father, and being a PI myself, I knew he'd want every last detail no matter how awful and uncomfortable they were.

"Do you still have a copy of the Castle recordings?" He finally asked after we brought him up to the present.

I nodded, "I always keep collateral. Even though this was definitely not something I was ever going to release."

"I need it." He stated firmly, "The more ammunition I have the better."

"But Dad –" I tried to refute him but he put a firm hand in the air.

"I'm not saying I'm going back to the States fists blazing, but I need something to do in all my spare time. I can promise you I won't do anything rash."

I sighed, "I worry about you, Pops."

"I know you do. And thank you," He reached out and placed a hand on my knee, "Maybe I'll even work with Kane and Weidman. See what they've got going for them."

I cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know what's scarier: the Russian mob or the three of you joining forces."

"Veronica, we're all grown adults. We can work together just fine." He said in a way that seemed as if he was trying to convince himself of his own words. "Now let me see that gorgeous granddaughter of mine. Got all ten fingers and toes?"

"Yessir. She's absolutely perfect." Logan beamed as my dad took Brittlynn from my arms.

He touched her chubby cheeks and tapped her little button nose, "She's got good genes."

"Maybe from your side of the family," Logan replied.

I stood and excused myself. I walked down the hall of the suite and entered the bathroom. There was just so much to process that it was a sensory overload. I sat myself on the toilet and retraced the day's events. My father was here, in Australia. He knew the truth. It was easy to see the change in his demeanor. He had started off as the grieving father but now, his color and jovial attitude had returned. It was so easy for him but why was I still not me.

I crossed the small gap from the toilet to the sink and braced my arms on the counter. I leaned forward and examined my face. I looked relatively the same. Sure my hair was longer and my face was still slightly rounder with the extra pounds it had hung onto. Sure I was a few cup sizes bigger than I had been the entirety of my life. But the aesthetics shouldn't have changed my insides. I was Veronica freaking Mars. I didn't take things lying down. I didn't forgive or forget.

So what was so different now?

The familiar hungry whimpers found my ears. That was what was different now. _She_ was what was different now. It was my job to protect her.

I jumped head first in keeping my baby girl safe but what kind of life would she have if we were always on the run. Hiding could only last so long. Somehow, things would fall apart like they always do. Instead of being reactive, I needed to start being _pro_active. The only time we'd be truly safe was with the Sorokins wiped off the map. It would even prevent them from hurting anyone else.

Why had my vision been so clouded previous to this encounter? Why wasn't I doing what I do best?

I exited the bathroom with a new determination in my step. I took the full-on crying Brittlynn from my father's arms to silence the baby so we could plot. Strategically, I positioned Brittlynn on my breast before we were finally able to talk.

"I don't like that look," Logan commented, upon my arrival.

I softened my expression; "We will never be safe until they are all gone. I can't live my life looking over my shoulder every second. It's driving me crazy."

"She's right, Logan."

"So what do we do?" Logan knew it too but he posed a very logical question. If we had all known what to do, we wouldn't be sitting in a hotel halfway around the world.

"I'm not exactly sure," Dad started, "But it's has to be something big. We don't know how many there are but we have to get rid of enough of the big guns so the whole organization crumbles."

Logan was obviously doubtful, "That's easier said then done."

"You're right. That's why we have to be careful. We have to strike when the time is right. We need to get them to turn on themselves."

Logan shook his head. "I don't like the sound of this. Why don't we get the FBI involved? I'm sure they'd love to bust these lowlifes. We could just turn over the recordings Veronica has."

My dad disagreed. "If only it were that easy."

"It _is_ that easy!"

"If we do that, everyone involved with the Castle goes down." I explained.

Logan jumped up from the couch, "So what? If it means that _my_ family is safe I say we do it. Let all the sick bastards that let this happen fry with them."

"What about Jake Kane? I know I haven't always seen eye to eye with him, but look at all he's done for us." I pointed out, "And all the other notable people who joined this secret society in their youth. They don't deserve to be dragged in as accessories to murder."

"I just…" Logan collapsed back down on the couch in defeat. "I just want all of this to be over with."

"I know, Logan," I tried to place a reassuring hand around him but it was awkward with Brittlynn attached to me, "And it will be. I promise I'll figure something out. But we can't be stupid about this."

"Okay," Was all he could croak out. It was as if, in the bathroom, I had rid myself of all the weight of worrying and instead it attached to Logan even though I was sure he had been just as worried the whole time, if not more so than myself. Maybe I was just clouded by my own worries and fears to see that he was stressing out too. I was more sure than ever that this had to end soon for the sake of all of our sanity.

"Well it's obvious the solution isn't just going to pop out of thin air," I broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon us. "But I'm starving. Who wants room service?"

* * *

**distinctlyforbidden :** Glad to see you're still with me! Thank you for all your feedback throughout this journey. I've been rewatching VM and this chapter reminded me of the episode in the first season when Veronica is trying to prove that Weevil didn't take out credit cards in the Echolls' name. I love Keith and all of his characters.

**firecracker93 :** Hope what's coming keeps up the momentum for you. There are some twists that still need to be worked out and I can't wait to see how you react.

**krazieneko :** I'm glad you found me. Though I probably would have died of happiness if you reviewed every chapter, I wouldn't have been able to post anymore. If you did all 27 chapters in one sitting you deserved a break anyway. About the Jake Kane thing: Both Veronica and Logan were constant fixtures in his house pre-Lilly death. He even thought Veronica _was_ his daughter. So I had always hoped that Jake had a heart and would bury the hatchet and do the right thing. As I mentioned in another individual review above, I've been watching all of the seasons and the scene reminded me of the episode where Veronica clears Weevil of credit card fraud in season one. I'm glad you stuck with everything even though there were things to turn you off about the plotline. I hope what I have planned for the end holds up to the rest of the story for you! Looking to hear more as we go along.

**Nerdyesque :** After reading your comment about Veronica's voice, you're right. I'm currently in season two and she's softer in that season. But thanks for pointing it out because I was really frustrated with the voice. And about Logan and Veronica's relationship, I just felt that being in hiding, it wouldn't be wise to get close to anyone else because of fear of messing up their covers. That would be just my luck if I ever had to witness protection or something like that. Hope you keep enjoying the story as it starts to wrap up!

**Jd: **Totally a typo. Good catch. She doesn't really say that. Their identities are still intact.

**CGirl2009 :** I'm missing all the Neptune drama myself. I wish I had started the whole thing in third person so I could switch between the locations but I really like being able to write the inner monologues. But don't worry there is more to come that I think you'll approve of by the end of this journey.

To the **anonymous reviewer** a.) I really like responding so I hope you see this. If you review next time, it would be awesome if you included some kind of identification even if it's just abcd or something plain like that, if not I'll live. b.) I'm definitely feeling like she's softening up. I'm going to say it's motherhood but really, I think I just lost it. I do see parrallels between my Veronica and the Veronica from season 2 but it's still not as strong as the voice in some of my favorite stories on here. I give props to those writers, she's a complicated character to emulate. But I hope you keep with me and maybe your opinion of Veronica will change by the end.


	29. Chapter 29

So although I've been operating on a standard Saturday update schedule, I got sidetracked this weekend by an awesome story in the VM fandom. So if you've got the time to check out a far better story than mine, take a look at "**A Life Extraordinary**" by **MLP**. I don't really give shout outs, like ever, but I figured it would lessen any hatred for posting late if there was a consolation prize for even opening my story.

Only a few more chapters to go so get in your reviews so I know how I'm doing. Individual reviews are at the end as always.

* * *

A week later and my dad was on a plane back to the United States, much to his displeasure, without us but we all knew it was for the best. It might have been easier to work together without an ocean separating us but it was far safer at the same time. We had worked out a system. My dad would call us on untraceable cell phones and if we needed to contact him we'd get a message through Clarence Weidman. For this, we needed to use ever precaution necessary because if we ended up failing, our aliases were the only thing we would have left to protect us.

The first thing we did after my father departed was change our appearances. Having been so careless in the beginning, gradually we did little things that would make us look less and less like the tragic couple that still made tabloid magazines. So far there had been no speculation that we had actually run away to elope but we both knew the possibility wasn't so farfetched.

Logan kept grooming his every growing facial hair. No longer could you see his strong jaw line. His baby face was aging before my very eyes.

"What now?" Logan sighed dramatically.

I tried to straighten out my face but we had to face the facts. I hated his facial hair, "I feel like I'm kissing my Uncle Bobby."

"You've kissed your Uncle Bobby like you kiss me?" Logan asked suggestively before shuddering at the thought.

"I can't help that your facial hair is irritating my skin."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Logan stroked his wooly chin. "I think I look distinguished."

I pouted, "It's just not you."

"Well that's the point, Sugarpuss."

"I know. I just didn't think this would be so drastic…or uncomfortable."

"I've got an idea."

And that is how Logan got his goatee. It was still fairly irritating but both Brittlynn and I found it more manageable to deal with.

As for me, I finally decided to darken my blonde locks. It pained Logan more than myself because he was holding onto that same image of me that made him fall in love almost ten years prior.

"Jingoes," Melinda had said when I paid her a visit in the office the very afternoon I dyed my hair.

"Oh no. Is that good or bad?" No matter what she said, the color was staying.

"Oh that's just strine for, um shock."

I ran a nervous hand through my hair. She was definitely making me reconsider the chestnut brown hue I had chosen.

"Here I go again earbashing." She mumbled almost incoherently, "What I meant to say was, you look good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said flatly, "What made you change? Natural blondes are hard to come by nowadays."

Because I'm in hiding from the Russian mob who thinks I'm dead. "I was going to do it before I got pregnant but after I found out I didn't want to risk anything with the chemicals."

"Well, I think you look very illustrious now."

"I never thought I'd have a language barrier in an English speaking country but you sure have proved me wrong." She laughed at my honesty.

"Well sheila, you're in my country now. You ought to start speaking like a local."

I let the fear show on my face, "If you want me to offend the whole town, I can give it a shot."

"We'll work on it together," She smiled warmly. It felt good to have a girlfriend again, "But I mean it. Your new do looks great."

The next step to my slow transformation would be glasses. And I even had an excuse lined up about running out of my contacts and too lazy to go and get a new prescription.

The changes were nothing too drastic but they gave Logan and I a piece of mind. Instead of worrying about being recognized we were able to put all our energy into something else: a solution.

While Logan was away overseeing the construction of our house or downstairs in the office smoothing things out with the resort, I did my best plotting. I knew what the end result had to be and it was much easier without Logan interjecting his own ideas. I appreciated the efforts but we had always had our separate roles. He was the brawn and I was the brains. All I needed to do was figure out exactly how to make the Sorokin crime family implode.

And that was proving to be harder than I thought.

I was more of a hands-on kind of girl. Usually I would go in and figure out a plan as I went along. This time, however, that was pretty impossible, the distance and the severity of the situation being key factors. I could only rely on my brain. I knew I had it in me but I was seriously out of practice. Having taken the back seat, forcibly, throughout my pregnancy it was just a matter of getting back in the game, jumping back on the horse or whatever other cliché things there were to say.

"I need a distraction." I simply stated when Logan had come back up from the lobby.

A waggle of his eyebrows and I knew what Logan was going to say, "I think I can be of service."

"I can always count on you," I silently cursed myself for setting him up so perfectly, "Plus I'm way to focused on revenge to do anything else even if I wanted to."

"Come on, babe, revenge sex is some of the best out there."

"Logan!" I feigned covering dozing Brittlynn's ears, "Not in front of the baby."

"I was thinking more along the lines in the bedroom. Unless you're feeling adventurous."

"Seriously!"

Truth was, we hadn't really been intimate in a very long time. With living at Duncan's for a while and recovering from giving birth, the _love_ department was surely lacking. We just had so many other things going on that it just didn't seem to be as important right now. No longer were we carefree college students who went to frat parties and got wasted and got laid. Not that that had ever really been something we did but it was the principle. The real world was getting in the way.

Logan crossed the room to my desk and began massaging my shoulders, "Babe, you're so tense. At least let me work out some of the kinks."

"If you must." I surrendered. A nice back rub sounded perfect. If only he could massage the kinks out of my brain, things would be a lot better.

"Come on," He pulled me towards the bedroom for a proper rub down. I tried to lay down on my stomach but the pressure on my tender breasts was far too painful to relax. Instead I leaned against his chest as he used his hands to work away all the tension in my upper body.

"It would really work better if you took your shirt off." I shot him a look, "I'm serious. No funny business. Literally."

I did remove my shirt, leaving my nursing bra latched. "I'm sorry. I'm just so distracted with all this plotting. I promise, once I figure everything out, I'm all yours."

His fingers worked soothing, hard circles into my shoulders and back. He kneaded down my arms. It was so easy to get lost under his touch. I leaned my head in the crook of his neck and nuzzled in close. I was jealous that I couldn't be one hundred percent there with him. Instead I was trying to bring down a big crime family.

"That's it!" I sprang up off of Logan's body, "Jealousy."

"Say what?" Logan was utterly confused by the lack of physical contact.

"Gory's father is the boss, the head hauncho, whatever they call him," I stood up and began pacing the bedroom. "He also has an uncle, Lev. There has got to be some sibling rivalry. Like why did Gory's father get to be named the big guy?"

"I'm not exactly seeing where this is going…"

"We have to set the two of them up. They need to think the other is going to turn on them. Paranoia and jealousy."

Logan was slowly catching up to my warped speed thinking. "Alright, alright. But how are you going to do that?"

"Do I really have to think of everything?" I stuck my bottom lip out at him.

"You're the mastermind behind all of this. I'm just your arm candy. Your trophy husband. A piece of meat!"

"Oh, hush you." I reprimanded. "You're more than that and you know it. Let me call Weidman and run the idea by him and then I'll show you just what you mean to me."

"Go! Like the wind, little one."

After I explained my thought process to Weidman he expressed his excitement in the matter in his own special way. Though the idea was hardly a plan of action, there was potential. It was true that jealousy fueled action. Suspicion would breed paranoia. And from paranoia would come absolute chaos. The Sorokins would self-destruct. All that we needed to do was plant the seed.

As soon as we hung up, Weidman promised to contact my dad to fill him in. The two of them would then think of some little things they could plant that would hopefully set the two big guns in Neptune's crime family off. I also promised to keep my brain rolling and to report anything else I could think of.

I deserved a pat on the back. And if my plan succeeded, I deserved much, much more. It was great to get back in the swing of things. Oh, how I had missed conniving. It was comfortable. It was needed. It was exhilarating.

"She smiles…" Logan broke me out of my trance.

And I was smiling, "Weidman thinks I really have something. We could be going home soon. We could have our lives back."

Though Logan was happy just seconds before, his face dropped. "Logan, what's the matter?"

He shrugged and looked away.

"Talk to me." I crossed the room and joined him on the bed. He sat up, crosslegged and I sat myself in his lap straddling his torso.

"I just," He inhaled deeply, "I kind of like what we have going on here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like that Logan Echolls is dead. I don't feel pressure anymore. I'm free of that name, that legacy. I have you and I have Britt. That's all I need really in my life. Why go back?"

He had completely thrown me off guard. "You wouldn't want to go home?"

"I am home."

I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. Though I didn't completely agree with his desires, I understood. We had built a life here in Australia. Our business was here. This is where I delivered our daughter. We even had friends, both old and new.

Logan began reclining back onto the pillows that lined the headboard, still liplocked. And our lips continued to stay connected to each other as we explored places we hadn't been in what seemed like forever. We shed our clothes slowly, rediscovering the places that had been long forgotten.

His touch was more tender than I remembered, because let's face it, our love life had always been passionate and fiery. It wasn't a bad change. On the contrary I saw growth in him that I hadn't. Sure he was making a new name for himself here, providing for his family, our family. Logan Echolls was all grown up. For the first time in the last nine months, I felt safe and secure.

And as we lay cuddling after the rekindling of our sex life, I couldn't help but to think out loud. "You want to stay here?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." He traced his hand along my bare arm, "I just don't want to mess this up. And Neptune, nothing good happens there."

"But what about our friends? My dad?"

"Is that why you're so set on nailing the Sorokins? So you can get back to your perfect life?"

I pulled away at the change in his tone. "Logan," I warned.

"Is it so terrible to be here, with me?"

"Are you serious?" I rolled out of the bed, pulling the top sheet with me, feeling far to naked and vulnerable. "How can you even think that?"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't. Or I don't want to but ever since your dad showed up, you're all gung-ho about getting the Sorokins off our backs for good."

"I want the Sorokins wiped off the map so that they can't hurt anyone like they hurt us ever again!" I paced the room furiously. "And I'm sorry if I'm slightly more at ease now that I know my dad has been okay. Tonight, I was the happiest I've been in a long time."

His features softened, "You've been unhappy?"

"No." I sighed. "Maybe that was the wrong word. I've been stressed about everything. I'm a mother. We're parents. We are trying to run a resort. We faked our own deaths. We're in another country. The whole Duncan situation didn't help either. It just felt nice to be us again."

"But why do we have to be us in Neptune. After all the hard work we put in here, why can't we be us anywhere in the world?"

"I never said we couldn't. I was just trying to get in your head, see where you're coming from." I knelt on the edge of the bed, "Because you're right. As long as I'm with you and Brittlynn, I'm home."

* * *

_Jingoes = exclamation of surprise_

_Strine = Australian English_

_Earbashing = to talk incessantly_

Before I get to the individual responses, I hope I haven't offended anyone with my stab at Australian slang. Just trying to make the story more authentic but I've lessened the attempts in the last couple of chapters.

**CGirl2009: **There probably should have been more in ways of the reunion but I've kind of lost that creative spunk in me. There are so many talented VM writers that come up with plot lines that I could have seen as episodes in the series. I'm just not postmodern enough for that. But hopefully what does come in the next chapters makes up for things.

**firecracker93: **Thanks for your constant kind words. I still hope I hold your attention in the coming chapters.

**Nerdyesque: **Well this wasn't exactly what you were hoping for after the last chapter. As I said to another reviewer, I wish I could come up with some elaborate plan to bring the Russian mob down but if I had the brain power for that, I think I'd be recruited by some government agency or the other. At the very least, I could've maybe singlehandedly saved VM from cancellation...but obviously, not that good. But hopefully despite what I lack, the story gets resolved in a suitable manner. And if it doesn't, I hope you'll tell me.

**Didine34790: **Thanks for your review. Hope this chapter was raises some new interests!


	30. Chapter 30

So this chapter is a bit longer than the last few have been. A little treat before I give you some news. I will not be updating next week. With the last of my finals and graduation, I just haven't had time to write the last chapter. So I am giving myself an extra week to do so. Or maybe a little more. But I can guarantee that before the end of May I will have completed this stories last chapter.

Enjoy this chapter. Individual reviews are at the end as usual.

* * *

The thing about growing up was you're supposed to change. I just always thought I had done all the growing up I needed to the night my best friend was murdered. All that I had endured since that night seemed so much more than any girl my age should have gone through. But here I was, still growing up but this time I had someone by my side. And it was nice to see that Logan was growing up as well. Never would I have thought that Logan would step away from binge drinking and surfing but here he was, being the best father and husband he could be. Although I knew he was afraid of history repeating itself, I saw no such signs of Aaron within him.

Without Logan, I would not have realized what was truly important in my life. I would've never figured out what family and happiness truly meant. He was why I was contacting my father directly for the last time until the Sorokins were finally brought down.

"This isn't safe!" Was all that my dad had said when he figured out it was I who was calling from the blocked, untraceable number.

"I know, but this will be quick," I promised, "And it's important."

He sighed, "Well, talk."

"I don't want to be involved with bringing the Sorokins down anymore."

"Wait, what are you saying…?"

"No, hear me out. I want them to suffer for all they've put us all through. I just don't want to worry or stress about this anymore. And I don't want you to either. I'm happy, Dad and I don't want them taking away anymore time for any of us."

I could almost hear the wheels in his brain cranking, trying to compute what I was telling him, "I don't think I'm following, sweetie."

"You know that we're alive and well. That's all I really needed to sleep easy again. I'm okay staying hidden for as long as it takes. I don't need to be back in Neptune. I just want us all to live our lives."

"You don't want to come home?" He sounded so defeated and confused.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "Not never, just not right now. Logan and I are really working over here. Home is all relative. As long as I know that you're okay, I'm okay anywhere in the world. Just let Weidman and Kane handle this."

"You want me to just sit back? After everything?"

"Yes. They're not our problem anymore."

He sighed heavily again, "I don't know if I'm fully agreeing with you right now, but I'm sure you have your reasons. But honey, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am." I smiled down at the sleeping bundle wrapped snuggly in my arm. "But when it all is over and done with, I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything, sweetheart, just say the word."

I knew he'd say that, "I need you to…"

"Well hello, Sugarpuss, you are looking extremely chirper." Logan greeted Brittlynn and I as we made our way over to the table he had reserved for our lunch. He had been out all morning putting the finishing touches on the construction of the house. As soon as all the furniture was delivered we would finally rid our lives of living in a hotel. Though that would be like closing a chapter in our book, it was a huge leap forward in our lives.

I smiled brightly, "I took care of business this morning. Dad's on board. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Are you capable of just sitting around and waiting? What are you going to do with all the free time?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." I picked up the menu and scoured it for something that would satisfy my ever-present hunger.

Our lunches were brought a few minutes later and we both ate with smiles on our faces. The weight that was lifted off our shoulders was immeasurable and for the first time in the last few months, I didn't have the nagging feeling of looking over my shoulder. I had finally felt what it was like to be safe and secure. With this taste, I vowed my plotting and scheming would be brought down a few notches because the energy and attention could be used on better things like the man I loved and our daughter. I didn't stop smiling until Logan wiped his mouth and stood up to leave.

"Don't give me that lip," Logan shook his head, "I may not be able to resist the head tilt but I can definitely fight off the lip."

"But I thought we'd get to spend the day together..."

"The more time I spend making sure the work gets done at the house, the faster it gets done. Then, you'll have my undivided attention."

"Geez, I need a hobby."

Logan agreed, "I've never seen you this whiny before, Bobcat."

Having spare time on my hands was something I was never used to. I had always played sports or been on the pep squad or staked out sleaze balls in grimey motels throughout the years. I had always had a mission, something driving me towards an ultimate goal but here I no longer had a care in the world. I mean, my life was on someone else's schedule now. When Brittlynn needed food she cried. When she needed to be changed, she cried. When she had nothing better to do, she cried. I was on call and yet during the down time, I had nothing else I had to do.

"I guess I'll hang out at the front desk with Melinda." I decided that adult company could do me good.

Logan reached across the table and pinched my cheek, "Look at my girl being nice, making friends."

I narrowed my eyes, "There was a time when I was an innocent little girl. I wore pink and wrote boys' names in hearts all over my binders."

"Can you go back to writing my name in hearts?"

"Only if I can have a pony…"

He leaned across the table to plant a quick kiss on my lips, "You can have whatever you want."

I shooed him away, "You better hurry up and go while I still want a house all to ourselves."

Logan took Brittlynn from my arms and waited as I finished off the last bite of food from my plate. Together we walked to the lobby, Logan waving a goodbye to the restaurant's manager. He nuzzled his face to the baby's chest, nibbling lightly on her full belly. I waited as they shared their moment knowing all too well the time Logan had been putting in to start our lives together was taking away precious moments with his daughter. I also had full confidence that that would change as soon as the house was move in ready. And when that time came, Brittlynn would be the biggest daddy's girl the world had ever seen.

Logan hesitated, rethinking his decision to go back to the construction site. I knew how hard the decisions were to him so I clapped my hands together and reached for our baby. His kissed her all over her tiny face before handing her over to me before he kissed me in the same way, facial hair rubbing against my skin.

"Be good, my girls," He walked backwards towards the door as I made my way around the front desk to join Melinda.

I let my mouth drop open, "I _knew_ there was something going on between you two."

Logan glowered back, "Play nice."

"Don't tell the boss but I'm stealing all the colored pens I can get my hands on." He shook his head at my comment and was gone.

Melinda reached for Brittlynn and I granted her the little chubster. With my hands freed, I pushed myself up onto the desk and let my legs swing freely. Some professional I was.

"So…" I looked around for something we could talk about. Though I had spent many afternoons behind the desk with the girl, we hadn't really broken into the friendship zone yet. I mean, I really hadn't let new people in willingly since Lilly and the friends I did make along the way all had needed my help in some way or form. Here in Australia, it didn't seem like my services were necessary, not that anyone knew to ask for any private investigating. But looking back on my past it made sense why I bonded with the people I did.

"Is the house almost done?" Melinda took a stab at conversation.

I shrugged, "So he says but I suspect he's spending more time surfing than constructing."

"No," Melinda tried to defend Logan.

"That," I cocked an eyebrow, "Or he's seeing someone on the side."

Melinda drew in a sharp breath, "You can't really think that. He's absolutely in love with you and this little girl right here."

I cracked a smile, "You, my friend, have got to get with my humor."

"How can you joke about things like that?"

I shrugged again, "When you've been through the things we've been through cheating seems like a sitcom."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." She shook her head.

"Wish I was." I sighed, "If I could tell you the half of it, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well I know you must not have much in the way of adult conversation, but if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Melinda flashed a genuine smile.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Before either of us could say anything else I heard my name being called across the lobby. I jumped off the country to see Duncan and baby Lilly rushing towards me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I questioned his panicked state.

"Nothing," He huffed, "My babysitter didn't show and I have a really important client outside of town and I just needed someone to take Lilly."

"Jesus," I breathed out, fearing the worst for all of us, "Of course I'll watch her."

"Thanks V," He handed the baby across the counter, "And I'm so—"

"Don't." I cut him off, "We'll talk later when you come get her."

"Okay," He nodded, "Thanks again."

Truth was I hadn't seen him since the incident right after Brittlynn was born. It's not that I was still angry, because there was still a little bubbling in the trenches of my body somewhere. I just didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to hurt him by being around him with my happy little family knowing what he really wanted. Rubbing it in his face was not going to help either of us any.

"Who was that?" Melinda watched as he disappeared again out the front doors.

I narrowed my eyes at her lofty face, "That's our realtor, Dane."

"He's got a face that can sell anything…" Her tone revealed that she had really meant the comment to be an internal thought, but alas it wasn't and I took the opportunity to laugh. Duncan Kane still had his good boy appeal.

"And this," I let Lilly stand on the desk and bounce up and down, "Is Lilly."

"You are all making me feel like I am a failure with all your reproducing and whatnot." Melinda made faces at had once though obnoxious, causing Brittlynn to giggle in her arms.

"We're older than we look."

"What are you all, like twenty-three?" Melinda asked doubtfully.

I furrowed my brows, "I guess we look older than we are."

"You're kidding right?" She gazed, wide-eyed.

"Sure, kidding." Admitting we were all merely nineteen was not something that was necessarily important to our identities.

"So…" Melinda dragged out, "Are you friends with Dane's wife too?"

A blush spread to my cheeks. Girl talk was something that I wasn't well versed in. But sleuthing, like to figure out if the man who had just handed a baby over the lobby's counter was married or not in a far more discreet way, "You didn't check for a ring?"

It was Melinda's turn to blush. "I – I mean…I was just asking about your girl friends."

It was hard not to chuckle at her tongue tripping over her words. "He's not married. And you're not very convincing."

"It's just silly," Melinda hung her head, "I don't even know the man and he's got me all flustered."

"Duh—Dane has that effect on girls." I thought of a time that seemed so far away, a different lifetime even. A time when Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls ruled the school. A time when Duncan, Logan, Lilly and I were the fab four. A time when I had been just as captivated by the Kane heir myself. Melinda's instant attraction was justifiable.

"So you're saying he's single…" Melinda still asked. It was so…cute. But being cute got girls hurt and I liked Melinda. There was so much I could teach her.

I rolled my eyes, "If I have to spell it out for you, yes, he's single."

She smiled wider and her eyes twinkled. Smitten. "Gee shelia, it's not like I was hounding you or anything."

"You…" I waggled a finger at her after I switched Lilly to my other hip. Brittlynn watched on with big eyes before opening her mouth to wail. Someone did not like her momma paying attention to any other little girls. But with Brittlynn's cries ripping through the lobby, Lilly decided she too would like to compete in the who-can-cry-louder competition. Judging such an event was unpleasant.

"Looks like some little girls are a bit tired." I sighed. Brittlynn could get really difficult when she was tired and nap time was a sanctuary. I just hoped the two babies would fare well together inside the Pac-N-Play so that I could keep them under my watchful eye, "I'm going to put them down for a nap up in the suite but don't think you're off the hook just yet."

"What is this hook you speak of?" I wasn't sure if Melinda was joking or genuinely, Australians didn't use the expression. But still I maneuvered the two girls in my arms to bring them upstairs for much needed rest.

I was just about to walk to the elevator when I remembered the real reason I had stopped to hang out with Melinda in the first place, "I need you to let me know if someone specific checks in. Can you make a note of that in computer?"

Melinda nodded, "Yes, it's quite simple. What's the name?"

I told her quickly and she furrowed her eyebrows. I took the expression as my cue to leave before she had the chance to ask any questions. I was slightly out of practice with sleuthing in general, I was sure I would mess something up for all of us.

I juggled the two girls in my arms as I made my way into the elevator, bending in ways even I didn't know I could to push the button for our floor and again when swiping my key card in our suite's door. I placed Lilly down on the floor to free up a hand to get the playpen set up for their nap. And once the girls were settled in nicely, I took the time to put my feet up for a while on the couch with the television playing in the background softly. It wasn't long before the three of us were all soundly asleep.

My nap ended sooner than I had hoped when someone knocked on the door. I shot up quickly hoping whoever it was didn't wake the girls but when I looked over the side of the playpen, neither was sleeping anymore. Instead they were playing, together. The whole marshmallow feeling crept right back into my soul. I shrugged and opened the door to come face-to-face with Duncan.

I don't know why I was surprised. I was watching his daughter. But I still took a protective step back. He took the space in the doorway as an invitation to come inside.

"Veronica," He didn't make eye contact, "Thank you for doing this."

I put my hand on my hip, "I didn't do it for you. I missed Lilly."

"I never got the chance to apologize."

More like, I didn't give him a chance to apologize. "I wasn't ready to hear it."

"I know, and I gave you your space," He sank onto the couch, "I didn't want you to think that I didn't care. I care about you. I care about Logan. And your daughter. You guys are all Lilly and I have."

"I have always cared about you, Duncan Kane, even when you treated me like shit in high school. But you crossed the line." I admitted, "I was hormonal and vulnerable and you took advantage of the situation."

"I keep doing that to you, don't I?" He let out a small laugh. "Should've known it would happen after the mess at Shelley Pomroy's party."

I put up a firm hand, "If we're going to get past any of this, we have to stop living in the past, Duncan."

"I wish I could, Veronica," He sighed and finally our eyes met, "But the past is all I have left that connects me to my old life."

"You don't need it, Duncan." Again, I felt bad for the guy, "You've got this amazing daughter. And look at all you've done for her. That's all that should matter. _She's_ all that should matter."

"She is." Duncan hung his head in his hands, "It's just, as soon as you guys showed up here I've had to see true love and happiness. After all the months, years, that I thought I would have those things with you, it was hard to admit that I was out of your equation."

"Listen Duncan, you can't wait around for me anymore." I sat down next to him, "Logan and I will always be there for you, no matter what crazy stunts you pull, but you deserve that happiness too."

Duncan cracked a tight smile, "It's not that easy to get out there when you have a secret identity and a kid, you know."

"Oh really," I cocked an eyebrow, "Grab an offspring. This is me, proving you're wrong."

Duncan questioned my actions as we caught the elevator. He hounded me all the way to the lobby but I just kept that sly little grin that he knew too well. As we approached the front desk he shut up real quickly.

"Melinda," I eyed the girl, "Have any dinner plans?"

She barely looked up from the desk, "Someone called in sick so I'm stuck here for a while. Was just going to grab something quick from the restaurant in a bit."

"Good," I pulled Duncan closer, "You're going to have dinner with my friend Dane here while I fill in for whoever called in sick. And I'll even throw in free babysitting."

"V, you don't have to do this…" Duncan shifted uncomfortably next to me.

I maneuvered Lilly out of his hands, "Sure I do. One of the kids is mine anyway. I wouldn't feel right charging."

I walked to the end of the desk and pushed through the door. I ordered Melinda to bring the playpen out from the office and when she did I placed the kids inside and shooed her out from behind the desk. Awkwardly Duncan and Melinda eyed each other.

"She's not going to take no for an answer, huh?" Melinda jerked her head towards me.

Duncan took a deep breath, "She never does."

* * *

Remember to review and let me know how I'm doing!

**Individual Responses:**

**Nerdyesque: **The whole growing up this is something I've been trying to get across so I'm glad it's finally hitting home with more people. I mean, if I could keep V the same way as she has been with the whole act then think kind of mentality, I would but for this story's intent, not really possible. But hope to hear what you have to say after this one. Your reviews keep me motivated!

**JW:** That was a mistake that I have yet to fix. V really didn't say Logan to Melinda. I keep forgetting to go back and fix that but I love that people are pointing it out because that means you're all actually reading it like any loyal VM fan would.

**Didine34790:** Yeah, obviously, I'm not continuing with the Australian slang. It was too hard. If it were any other language, it would have worked out so much easier to just use a translator but I searched all over the internet to translate between the different Englishes and there was nothing. That would be a very useful tool for Irish English, British and all the others that use such different words for different things.

**krazieneko:** I love how your reviews were set up almost like one of those dramatic trailers you see for action movies and shows. I can't really answer them all for you but hopefully with the final chapters, you're seeing where its heading and everything will wrap up with the answers to all your questions! And the Jake/Keith/Weidman trifeca is definitely a force that needed to be combined on the show. They'd have been unstoppable.

**CGirl2009:** I felt like they were lacking in the love department. Their relationship has always been either up or down and right now I'm just started watching season 3 again and they're still in that up, lovey, protective stage before everything goes to hell that it only seemed appropriate to give them a little happiness.

**bethelove:** Thanks for taking the time to both read and drop a review. Reviews keep me motivated, and had you not reviewed when you did, I would have forgotten to update the story this week. Hope you keep enjoying the last chapters!


	31. Chapter 31

Oh hey, isn't this awkward? Remember me? Remember this story? Well I finally gave it an ending. Never really imagined it would take this long but my inspiration was waning and life kind of got in the way. Without further ado, the last installment…

Four months. That's all we got to be this Brady Bunch-esque family. There was Logan, Brittlynn and I and then there was Duncan, Melinda and Lilly. It was just like old times, hanging out with our group except it wasn't. But when Melinda called me on my cellphone to alert me to a particular reservation, I was unsure what was going to be my next step.

This most important thing in my life happened to be that Melinda and Duncan seemed to be working out. I don't know if it had been my talk with Duncan that got him interested in women other than me or if Melinda and Duncan were truly meant to be, I was both happy and proud of myself that I made that happen.

In the midst of my matchmaking, I had been running drills for the day that everything was righted again. But it was like in grade school when you practiced in case of an earthquake or fire. When it really came down to it, you were scared out of your mind and everything you'd learned went right out the window.

I made my way over to the hotel well before check-in hours. In the suite we had called home just a few months prior, I laid out the pants suit I had acquired for effect. It was dressier than anything I ever wore around the hotel but today, I wanted to look the part. I was Vaughn Lester, owner of the hottest new resort in Mollymook and I wanted anyone who checked in that day to know it.

Tapping into my old resources came as second nature. I knew exactly what credit cards to check and what websites to examine to time my descent downstairs perfectly. Too early and I knew Melinda's prying eyes would be itching the back of my head. Sure we had become close over the last four months but what was about to happen today, was something I couldn't share until the big moment happened. But I was out of touch with my sneaky sleuthing and I was sure I would cave into the girl's inquiries. Playing it safe was something I wasn't used to but it definitely racked my nerves more sitting in the hotel suite than busying myself with checking guests in.

The time came to head downstairs and I thought of the true weight of the situation. The life that Logan and I had built here in Australia would be no more. Instead, the life we once had was obtainable. But never in my life had I been this happy since Lilly died and Logan hadn't been this devoid of stress since he was born. Yet here we were going for it. The doors we thought had closed forever were miraculously opening up and we'd barely talked about what that really meant.

"Babe," I said, in the dark of our new master bedroom shortly after making the plans with my father, "You awake?"

"Mhmm," he groaned next to me, tightening his grip around my waist.

"What we've got here, it's good right?" I turned in the bed so that I was facing his profile. He peeked an eye open, as if he was making sure this conversation was really happening.

He pulled his arm out from underneath me so he could turn and prop himself up to face me. "You know how I feel about this place."

"I know." I sighed, "I just…with everything happening now…what I really wanted to know is, if –"

"When," he corrected.

"When everything is resolved, do you want to be Logan Echolls again?"

"I…" He rolled back over onto his back where he laid still, his gaze transfixed on the dark ceiling, "I never really thought about that."

"Because I've been thinking." I traced the lines between his abs.

"That's never a good thing." He reached up and laced his fingers with mine.

I used the leverage to pull myself in closer to his body, "I've been thinking about being Veronica Mars again."

"You've always been Veronica Mars." He freed his hand to brush stray tendrils from my face, "That's never going to change."

"I know that." I confessed, "It's just…"

"Come on, Ronnie, spit it out."

"If you wanted to be Logan Echolls again, it would just change things."

He propped himself up again, intrigued, "What would it change?"

"Everything." I turned away now, "Or nothing. I'm not sure yet."

"Bobcat, you never cease to confuse me."

I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts running through my head, "When the time comes and we have the choice, maybe I'll be able to explain it, but for now Mr. Lester, I just want you to take advantage of me."

But the day had come and the confusion resurfaced within me. Was this the day I became Veronica Mars again?

"Good afternoon, Vaughn," Melinda greeted me as I walked behind the lobby desk, "Aren't you looking pretty spiffy today."

"Mind you own…how do you say it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Bizzo."

"Right," I distracted myself with the computer, checking the reservation for the hundredth time.

I could feel her gaze on the back of my head as she professed, "I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"How's Dane?" My movements were twitchy. So twitchy that I knocked the container full of pens, pencils and scissors over. I bent down to pick up the few that rolled on the floor when I heard.

"Ding, ding. We're here to check in. Penthouse suite. Pronto."

I had been preparing for this moment since I placed the call to my father, but now that it was here, the familiar feeling of panic crept up my throat. I wanted to be at our beach house, playing with Brittlynn on the floor as she began crawling.

"I'm sorry sir, that's impossible. Our penthouse suite is reserved for our owners." Melinda was quick to explain, "However, we have many other luxury suites, all with views of the ocean."

"Well, your owners sound a _little_ bit selfish. I'd like to speak with them."

"Of course, sir," Melinda was always ever so polite, "Can I have the name that's on the reservation?"

"Casablancas. Dick Casablancas."

Melinda's gaze shifted from the man in front of her to me, her pathetic boss that was nearly curled into fetal position at her feet, "Just one moment, sir."

Her neck move broke me out of my catatonic state. She disappeared behind the desk, like someone miming riding an elevator.

"Uh, Vaughn," She whispered, "That guest you told me to inform you about would like to speak with you."

"Yeah, I got that."

"What would you like me to do?"

There was nothing left to do but pick myself off the ground and face one another blast from my past. I gave Melinda a sympathetic look because after this encounter, she was going to be thoroughly confused. And by exposing myself, that would mean exposing her boyfriend as the kidnapping fugitive that he really was. But really, this was the perfect test to prove if they were really meant to be.

It was now or never.

I popped up from my spot on the ground. "Good afternoon, Mr. Casablancas. I'm Vaughn Lester. What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath, sure my calm and collected demeanor had waivered. I had prepared myself for this moment but seeing them all, my friends, standing in front of me for the first time in forever was like a blow to the stomach. All of the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as they gasped.

I couldn't help by notice Mac grab Dick's arm. Wallace became suddenly pale. Piz's eyes seemed to be locked on mine and Parker whispered harshly into his ear.

They were just as nervous as I was.

"Shut the f—" Mac pinched Dick's arm at the precise moment. He winced and glared at her, "_Frak_ up."

The group seemed so normal, standing before me, together. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Wallace shook his head, his braided hair swung lightly into his face. That's when I noticed the young lady next to her. "The plane crashed. We all died. Or we're in a coma. That's the _only_ way this is possible."

Piz narrowed his eyes, his gaze never breaking from me, "Veronica…?"

That was the moment I lost it. Much like the encounter with my dad, the floodgates had been threatening all the while but this time, there was no worry about keeping up our identities. If they were here, that meant the Sorokins were dealt with. All I could do to answer Piz's simple question was nod. And cry. It was over.

A huge part of me wanted to leap across the counter, like the ending in all of the dramatic movies, but realistically, I wasn't agile and this was real life. I exited the front desk just as I did every other day and closed the gap between me and the people that had been the ones that were there for me before Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls died tragically on the PCH. They huddled around me and I hugged them and they hugged me and if felt so right.

I could see Melinda, out of the corner of my eye, standing in the same spot, obedient enough to know now was not the time to ask questions. But she did take direction extremely well.

"Melinda, call Loge—Lucas." I choked, "Call Lucas."

And she did.

And we stood there, like a bunch of blubbering idiots in the lobby of my resort until the revolving doors spun Logan into the bunch.

"V, what's the matter?" Leave it to Logan to be completely focused on me and my safety over the scene around him.

"Holy shit." Dick whispered and got away without any kind of physical torture from Mac.

She had been the first of the group to leap into his arms. She buried her face in his chest but he was more focused on what he should be doing with his hands than the girl in his arm. Parker and Wallace followed, opting for far less physical approaches to the ghost that stood before them. Even Piz awkwardly shook Logan's hand, all the while stunned at the revelation that the two of us were, in fact, alive.

"Mel, can you make some extra swipe keys for the suite?" I leaned a bit over the front desk and gave the girl's arm a reassuring squeeze. She had become my best friend here in Australia but I wasn't quite ready to spill the secrets of our past.

As soon as I had the swipe keys in my hand I turned to my friends and motioned towards the elevators, "Let's get you settled in upstairs. We've got a lot to talk about."

The group moved to the elevator bay and pushed the up button, revealing the standoff Dick and Logan seemed to be having.

"What's up, dude?" Logan broke the silence.

Dick held the intense stare for as long as he could before his demeanor crumbled. He threw his arms around Logan and pulled him tight against his body. Logan reacted the complete opposite than he had with Mac. He wrapped his arms around Dick just as tightly.

When they broke apart, I took Logan's hand into mine. Tugging slightly, I pulled him towards the elevator. His gaze lingered on Dick but he followed behind me. The eight of us piled into the elevator, all eyes were on Logan and I. We were all together yet no one spoke. I didn't blame them. I wouldn't know what to say either if Lilly just happened to pop up one day, in the flesh. I shuddered at the possibility. As soon as the elevator doors glided open, I eagerly made my way back to the suite I spent my morning preparing in.

Recounting our journey was easy. It was a chain of events Logan and I had thought a lot about. But the longer we were detached from all things Neptune, the less we obsessed with who we were. There were few questions along the way. I assumed they were shocked. I still didn't blame them. Instead of feeling like the tight knit group, though Wallace's girlfriend, Ayanna, seemed more than a little confused, I felt like an art exhibit. They were all watching some morbid performance.

Wallace was the first to stir from the trance-like state to interrupt my rambling, "Well shit, Supafly, this has got to be the most Sydney Bristow move you've ever pulled."

"It wasn't easy," I admitted.

"Bond, we always knew you had these super powers in you," Mac raked her fingers through her hair, "But let's talk about the real elephant in the room."

We all took turns looking at one another, searching for whatever Mac was talking about.

She clucked her tongue, "Where in the world is this spawn of Satan?"

Logan whispered, "Duncan…" from his spot on display for our friends.

Dick shot up, startling us all. His eyes locked on Logan before he pushed passed him, bumping his shoulder hard into Logan's on his way out the door. Logan looked stunned and made a move to follow after his blonde friend but I was faster.

"You call Duncan," I gnawed my bottom lip, "I'll talk to him."

He cocked a curious eyebrow but leaned down and kissed my forehead before letting me walk out of the suite door after Dick.

I rode the elevator down to the lobby in a nervous panic. I took a deep breath before going outside. Once outside, I looked both ways, trying to decide which way Dick would've headed in but quickly realized he didn't get too far. Instead he stopped at the fountain out front that housed the giant statue of a triton Logan commissioned. He had a collection of pebbles piled on the edge and tossed them in one-by-one.

"Dick," I reached out and touched his shoulder.

He shrugged me off.

"Come on, Dick," I hoisted myself up to sit on the ledge of the water, "Don't be a _dick_."

"Don't," He turned away from me, "Just don't."

"I'm sor—"

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say."

I was taken back by his confrontational attitude, "I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing you can say," He body shook, "After all I've been through, everyone I've lost, you two were just hiding out, having the time of your life on a beach halfway across the world with Duncan fucking Kane."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then tell me, Veronica Mars or Vaughn Lester, whoever the fuck you are, tell me what it was like."

The vulnerability in his voice was not something I had heard since the afternoon we spent together visiting his father in prison. It was a side of Dick I had appreciated for what it was but hoped I never had to see again.

"We didn't even know he was here. And we were protecting you, all of you. We definitely wouldn't have been here right now if we didn't do what we had to do to survive."

He scoffed at my confession, "Enough with the dramatics."

"I'm _sorry_, Dick," I said through a tight jaw, fighting back the tears burning my eyes, "But I did what I had to do to keep my family alive."

"What about my family? Logan was all I had left. What about me?" Here I was, standing next to Dick Casablancas, watching him cry again.

I hopped off the wall and pulled him into a tight hug. He gripped me hard as if he was checking to see if this was all real. I didn't blame him. He had a point. After all he lost, I was surprised the kid was still standing. But he had survived, just as we had so in the end, that was all that mattered.

"Can you…" I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of a way to phrase my question, "Can you tell me how it all went down? With the Sorokins I mean."

He nodded as he wiped his tears away, "It was ugly. There was a gerbil or a mole or something. One of Sorokin's men ratted about a transaction. Police busted them on human trafficking."

I gasped. I knew they were a bad breed but I never expected it to be that bad. I'm glad I hadn't known at the time because if I had, I probably would've been mixed up in something deeper than I could even fathom.

"Apparently, the information came from someone high up. So Gory's father thought it was his brother and you know, vice versa. The uncle took out his father and FBI got the uncle."

"And Gory?"

Dick shrugged, "I know they took him into custody. Not really sure what happened to him after that. I am sure he's going away for a while, shooting a cop and all."

"A cop?" My ears burned. All I could think about was my father.

"Yeah…" Dick's voice trailed off, "He shot Leo."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. I knew there would be casualties but I didn't think it would be anyone on my side, anyone I knew.

"No, no, no," Dick took my shoulders between his hands and squared me to him, "He's fine."

I pushed him hard, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

He rubbed the spot on his chest I had hit him and glanced back at the hotel.

"Ready to head back in?" I asked.

He nodded but before we could make a move for the entrance I heard familiar babbling.

Duncan approached up juggling both Lilly and Brittlynn, "I came as soon as I could."

He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Dick. I could see his grip on Lilly's hand tighten.

I closed the gap between us, taking Brittlynn from his arms. She snuggled into my chest and I breathed in her scent.

"It's okay," I coaxed Duncan to loosen up, "Everything's okay now."

"How can you say that?" Duncan leaned into me, hissing through a clenched jaw, "Everything I've worked to build for Lilly and I is just…ruined."

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Call Weidman if you don't believe me. It's all over."

Duncan bent over to pick up Lilly, holding her close to his chest.

"Come on," I motioned towards the lobby, "There's people who would love to see you."

I could tell Dick was reeling again. The longer he's been in Australia, the more ghosts were resurfacing. I could see the fear in his eye that around the next corner, Cassidy would turn up as well.

I shifted Brittlynn on my hip and gently steered both boys inside. Once in the lobby, Melinda caught my eye. A smile stretched across her face when she saw Duncan before it dissolved to something more of determination. She scurried out from behind the front desk, standing in our path to the elevator. With her hands on her hip, I knew my friend was no longer playing nice.

"Come on," I motioned for her to join us, "You might as well get the full story now too."

The color drained from Duncan's face. I guess I really didn't take into account all the ramifications this would have on their relationship but it needed to be done. Duncan needed to be free to live his life without fear. It was something that I made sure Weidman and Jake Kane leveraged with helping the FBI take down the Sorokins. And really, it was the best thank you I could ever give Jake after all he had done to help Logan and I escape. I gave him back the only family he had left.

When we reentered the suite there was an uproar. Dick and I had been the ones to retreat and now we had two babies, a known fugitive and his unknowing girlfriend in tow. Explaining was an understatement.

Mac scooped Brittlynn right out of my arms. She, Wallace and Piz fussed over the little blonde bundle. Parker and Ayanna occupied Lilly while Duncan took Melinda into one of the bedrooms to spill his guts to her. I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around Logan's waist while we took in the sight. Our friends were here and that mob-sized weight had been lifted off of our shoulders.

"So this is it," Logan rested his chin on top of my head.

I sighed, "Everything we've been waiting for."

"Now what?" He whispered into my hair.

"Did you think about it? Being Logan Echolls again?"

I could feel his jaw tighten against my temple, "I just…I just can't be him again."

I twisted in his arms so that I was facing him instead of our friends, "I understand."

"I don't ever want the Echolls name to be passed down. He doesn't deserve a legacy."

I reached up and stroked his face, "I know, babe."

He leaned into my touch, "But my mom does."

"If you're a Lester, I'm a Lester."

His somber demeanor cracked, "I think you meant bird."

"You're always ruining my moments."

He laughed and it sounded good, "Don't rip them off from sappy romance novels."

I was calculating my rebuttal when Brittlynn began fussing. Though she usually got attention because she was adorable, the crowd around her had to be intimidating. I started to cross the room when Piz took my baby girl into his arms. He rocked her, soothing her fussing. I continued across the room to relieve him of baby duty.

"You better be careful," I warned, gesturing over his shoulder at Parker, "She sees how good you are with babies and she going to want one."

Piz turned back towards me, a smile spread across my face, "How crazy is it to think that this could've been mine?"

"It seems like a lifetime ago," I admitted.

"Are you happy?" He asked as he passed Brittlynn back to me.

"I am," I smiled now, looking down at Brittlynn, "Are you?"

He nodded, "I think we all are now."

And now, individual reviews:

**Nerdyesque:** Well, it's safe to say everyone has you to thank for this chapter. You really kicked my butt into gear reaching out to me and it meant a lot that you cared enough to see a conclusion to this story. Your constant reviewing was nothing short of awesome. So thanks for all of your encouragement along the way and maybe down the line we'll stumble upon each other again!

**Saranha de Angelo:** Well I'm sorry you had to wait so long for chapter 31 after beasting through the first 30 chapters. I totally know what you mean about some pregnancy stories (I've written a few of those in the past) but I think as the older I get both my writing and understanding of life has changed past the mediated version of pregnancy. Thank you for noticing my dialogue as well! I spend way more time on that than my description so it means a lot that the effort I put in shows!

**firecracker93:** Though V in mommy and me yoga would have been priceless (and way fun to write) I've gone with a different route here. Hope it paid off for you. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story and reviewing.

**Didine34790:** Veronica has been a fun character to write because of her characteristics created by Rob Thomas and Co. I thoroughly enjoyed trying to both capture her hard-boiled nature as well as her softer side as I imagined it. Glad you've enjoyed her and the story!

**Distinctlyforbidden:** As much as this story is my own, I've tried to keep with who Veronica Mars really is, even though I took license to have her grow up. I'm glad the real VM still shines through from time to time, keeping me grounded and connected with the whole story. Wanted to thank you for always reviewing and keeping up with my story. It's nice to see familiar faces come through for me time and time again!

**Crowandfog:** Thank you for commenting both on my story and my writing style. As an aspiring writer and current MFA student, it means a lot that my style can shine through no matter what I'm working on. Hope you find the conclusion of this story satisfying!

**Alexis Castle:** That flub of mine. I've been meaning to fix it but I didn't want to fake any readers out on an update. But now that the story is complete, I guess it's safe (and better) to finally fix that. Hope you liked the finale here!

**Newby:** If only every ending was happy. But really, what more could I put the gang through. I hope this ending was happy enough for you and I thank you for checking out my story. Sorry for the long wait for the end!

**Kat2242:** It is sad to be finished with this story. It has been such a challenge for me to get to this ending point with everything going on with school and whatnot that I'm happy it's finally finished. But if I could, I'd keep writing VM forever just to keep her character alive. Glad you found the story and hopefully the wait was worth it.

**love10134:** Glad those emotions and dynamics came across for someone other than me. It's easy for me as the writer to think I'm explaining things enough when I know what I want to happen and where I want the story to go. Chapter 31 was definitely filled with some heavy emotions so I hope it lived up to the rest of the story. Thank you, also, for reaching out to me in PM. They helped me write this chapter little by little.

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver:** It kind of makes me feel bad that you did all these things for my story and I couldn't keep up with my updating. Thank you for taking the time to both catch up with the whole thing and review. It really means a lot to a writer to hear you don't do those things often. (And I completely agree with the season 3 part). Hope this was worth the wait.

**DLillith21:** So, I hope all your curiosities were quenched with this ending. Even more so, I hope they're to your liking. Reading 30 chapters in an afternoon is no easy feat and it means a lot that you did that with my story!

**unwritten010778: **Hope you weren't holding your breath for this chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Everyone helped me search for that inspiration that went missing!

**:** Thanks for finding my story so buried under all the more recently and regularly updated ones. Hope the ending worked for you in terms of LoVe and some Piz action!


End file.
